


Quad Lutz

by iamalivenow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Competition, Condoms, Cooking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Double Ended Dildo, Dream Sex, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Feminization, Fever, Fever Dreams, First Dates, Fluff, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Gags, Gift Giving, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Humor, Ice Cream, In Public, Injury, Intercrural Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Massage, Mirror Sex, More feelings then originally expected, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, Nightmares, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, POV Multiple, Pampering, Photography, Pole Dancing, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Sick Character, Sickfic, Skype Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Spanking, Switching, True Love, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Wax Play, Wet Dream, Yukata - Freeform, dolphin position, emoji, fleshlight, hand holding, long distance, not in order, rope, splits, this is how i show my love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 47,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalivenow/pseuds/iamalivenow
Summary: Victor falls in love with Yuuri every single time they touch each other. Yuuri loves him from the beginning.   Chinese Version





	1. Quad Lutz

**Author's Note:**

> A cute show about cute boys, and holy fuck, would you believe they actually have nipples? 
> 
> Wild. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Chinese Version](http://waitingandwandering.lofter.com/post/1ea0933a_e59f77b)  
> [Chinese Version](http://waitingandwandering.lofter.com/post/1ea0933a_e59f7ce)
> 
>  
> 
> not beta'd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fanart](http://thuggydereafterdark.tumblr.com/post/156258290732/what-what-does-my-pretty-girl-want)

He lands the quad lutz badly.  
  
He knows the exact second it goes wrong. He stalls on the third revolution, for just a second, because he's an idiot, because he can see Victor talking to someone else from the corner of his eye, because he actually rotates his head to stare, and he lands it badly.  
  
He feels it immediately, the bad shift of gravity, the pain, like needless, shooting up his foot, then his leg, then his hip, the ice under his fingers when he crashes  down onto it. Before everyone is around him he presses his face into the ice and groans.  
  
Everything sucks forever.  
  
He's never messed up this badly before. He's messed up before, sure, that's not hard to believe for anyone who's met him, but they were mostly minor things. Hyper extensions and when he was young, skating into walls. He messed up his ankle while he fell down a flight of stairs once, but it wasn't on the ice. It was never on the ice.  
  
Victor is at his side quickly, but Yuuri doesn't bother looking up at him. The ice feels good against his burning skin. He doesn't even want to think about how stupid he must look right now, but his face is burning up. His ankle is burning up pretty bad too, but he's pretty sure with how tight his skates are, the swelling isn't going to get too bad.  
  
He hopes it won't get to bad. A twisted, and god, let it only be twisted, ankle can put a person out for a month. He can't afford to be out for a month. Not with Victor around. Not with the Grand Prix opening tournament four months away.  
  
“Yuuri?” Victor's voice is soft, his hand in between Yuuri's shoulder blades. “Did you hit your head?” Yuuri wiggles what must come across as a negative because Victor lets out a sigh of relief, for what? What part of this was good? Victor rubs long lines down his spine and he's shocked he doesn't melt through the ice. “Let a doctor look at you?” It sounds like a question, so he wiggles an affirmative. Another sigh of relief.  
  
The doctor is a thin women who slides onto the ice with a lot more grace then necessary. Yuuri finally turns over and sits up for her. He keeps his eyes firmly away from Victor, he doesn't need the disappointment he's sure he'll find. The nurse doesn't speak Japanese or English, and while Yuuri knows a little Russian, none of what he knows it medical jargon. She talks too quickly for him to catch anything, so he just sits there and waits.  
  
“It's not broken.” Victor tells him. He's immediately by his side, his face inches away, but Yuuri isn't looking at him and Victor is staring at Yuuri's ankle. It's not that awkward. “She doesn't think you need x-rays.” He says.  
  
“Oh.” Yuuri mumbles. The doctor turns his foot back and forth and tells Victor more. Her hands are thin.  
  
“Not even fractured.” And Yuuri can hear the joy in his voice. He wasn't a complete disappointment, good. Great. He really didn't want to think about this anymore then he had too. “She wants to see if you can stand.”  
  
Yuuri gets up, before almost immediately falling back flat on his face. Victor grabs his arm and holds him up by the elbow. He wants to die. It hurts to stand on it, to put weight on it at all. The doctor and Victor go back and forth for a while before Victor nods and starts to pull Yuuri along, off the rink.  
  
“A lot of ice.” He says. “And you have to wrap your ankle really hard. You should be fine in a week or two.”  
  
“That's good.” When they get to solid ground, Victor almost carries him onto a bench and pulls off his skates for him, even on the uninjured leg. Now that he looks at it, it's pretty purple.  
  
“It's okay.” Victor tells him, “I've had the same thing happen to me a few times.” Yuuri doesn't believe him but nods anyway. “I'll take care of you.” Yuuri's eyes go wide. He stares at Victor, for the first time in what seems like a long time.  
  
“You don't have to.”  
  
“It's not a problem.”  
  
“You really don--”  
  
“I insist.”  
  
And Yuuri shuts up. Victor meets the doctor and she hands him a tight roll of bandages from her med-kit.  When he comes back his eyes are shining and Yuuri swallows. He kneels by his foot and starts binding the bandage around his ankle. He knows what he's doing, because less then a minute later he's tying a knot and Yuuri wiggles his toes.  
  
“Better, right?” Yuuri nods. “Come on then, let's get you home.”  
  
He apartment he's staying in is opposite Victor's. He doesn't know how this managed to happen, the entire building is rented out to other skaters, but he's right next to him. Yuri lives next door to him, though. The karmic balance works it's self out.  They bump into Yuri on the elevator.  
  
“What the fuck did you do?” He asks when he sees Yuuri sagging off of Victor.  
  
“Landed badly.” Yuri snorts.  
  
“Of course you did.” And then, almost in contemplation, he asks, “On what?”  
  
“Quad Lutz.” Victor tells him, and Yuuri can hear the admiration. It makes him melt a little.  
  
“Whatever.” Yuri tosses his head back to get his hair out off his eyes. He puts headphones into his ears and leaves. “Bitch.” Yuuri thinks he imagined the last part but Victor laughs, so maybe he didn't.  
Yuuri fishes out his key and Victor seats him on his couch gently.  
  
“Keep it up.” Victor tells him when he puts pillow under his hurt foot.  
  
“Okay.” He doesn't really know what else to say.  
  
“Are you hungry?” Victor asks, and Yuuri shrugs before realizing. “I'll make you something then.” He smiles and goes to the open kitchen. Yuuri watches him. He's wonderful in every movement. Every action a complete, elegant arc. “You don't have a lot in your fridge.” He turns to look at him.  
  
“I eat out a lot.”  
  
“Mm. I'll go get something then.” He leaves the apartment and comes back with a frozen bag of what looks like dumplings, but it's hard to see past the frost. “Crunchy or soft?” He asks and Yuuri shrugs.  
  
“However you like.”  
  
It's a long process, Victor tell him what he's making half way through, pelmeni, it's like a dumpling, he says. You have to boil them first, apparently, before you do anything else with them, but when that's done he pulls out a frying pan and half a stick of butter goes into it. Then he fries them. Half way through, he goes to open the window.  
  
It's a cold, grey, day. They eat on the couch, unceremoniously. It tastes great, Victor covered them in a lot of spices, like his mother used to make, he told him. Every single little dumpling is really greasy though, but apparently, it's supposed to be that way.  
  
He imagines what Victor must have been like as a child. Much the same, he thinks. Perfect in every thing. His mom was lucky. When they finish eating Victor cleans the dishes. It's so domestic, Yuuri thinks. He likes it. This sort of thing makes him happy.  
  
“Call me if you need anything else, alright?” He stands by the door. Yuuri nods, and Victor winks at him before he leaves. A little later, he can see Victor walking his dog outside. There are some children, and he smiles wide enough that Yuuri can see from all the way up here.  
  
Of course he does. 

  
…

  
A week later, Yuuri has molded into the couch.  
  
Physically, his body has assimilated it into himself. He is now one with the couch. It was what he was missing all this time.  
  
He's joking, of course, but in reality, he hasn't moved much. Victor had turned into something of a live in maid, and Yuuri couldn't be happier. Sure, when he gets back on the ice, he's going to regret sitting on a couch immobile, but now, this is, was, is the dream.  
  
Victor is more then happy to do it, too. Yuuri wonders just what Victor must think off him, when he shows up every morning, and Yuuri is still in on the couch. He's getting his fat back, slowly but surely as well. It's stupid really, the amount of effort that goes into keeping the fat off and how little effort is required to gain it back.  
  
Victor smiles at him, laughs when he says it.  
  
“You look good either way.” He says. “Maybe you're even cuter like this.” Yuuri's brain short circuits.  
  
“Victor--” He's flustered, red and confused. The compliments have gotten more and more blatant and unabashed.  Maybe it's because they're alone. No one is going to interrupt them. Well, except for Yuri, who hits the wall between their two apartment's when they get to loud.  
  
“Mm.” Victor says in lieu of any actual answer and flops over onto the couch dramatically. Half of his body is on Yuuri, and the weight of it is breath taking. In a good way.  
  
“Victor-” Victor, in turn rotates until he's lying on him, face to face and Yuuri tries to figure out how to disappear into the actual couch it's self.  
  
“What's wrong?” He's smiling, because he knows. He knows exactly what he's doing. Victor saw Yuuri's room back in Japan. He say him emulating his routines. He talked to his friends, his family. He knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
“Victor, maybe-”  
  
“Do you not want me here?” His smile gets even wider, somehow.  
  
“No-”  
  
“So you like this?”  
  
“Victor-”  
  
“Mm.” He stops torturing him, only slightly,  and settles. His head is on Yuuri's chest, his legs between Yuuri's legs. Yuuri has to stop himself from wrapping his arms around him. “I'm happy you're here.” He says.  
  
“..What do you mean?” It takes Yuuri a bit of time to catch up.  
  
“That you let me train you.” He says. “I really didn't know what I was going to do if you said no.”  
  
“Oh.” Yuuri smiles little. “I wouldn't have.”  
  
“I know.” Victor winks at him again. “I knoooow.”  
  
“Stop.” Yuuri begs.  
  
“Mm.  Can I ask you something?”  
  
“I don't think I can say no right now.” He laughs. Victor's face is still too close to him.  
  
“Why do you like me so much?”  
  
“Because you're perfect.” Yuuri doesn't even think about the words, its more word association then anything else, but when he says it his hands fly to his mouth. “I'm sorry.” He whispers. He slams his eyes shut and leans his head back as far as he can.  
  
“Don't be.” Victor's laughing. “It's a nice thing to hear.”  
  
“I want to die.” He mumbles.  
  
“Stop it.” Victor is still laughing. “It's not the most embarrassing thing someone's said to me.”  
  
“I doubt it.”  
  
“Someone wanted to have my children.”  
  
“Oh god.” Yuuri can't help but laugh. He's being stupid. He's being stupid again, and he can't stop. He doesn't think Victor's actually interested in him in that way. He isn't even sure Victor likes men. It's dumb to think that he does, with the stigma of it in Russia. But Yuuko always said there was no such thing a 100% straight male figure skater. They didn't exist. She was smart, she knew these things.  
  
“It was a whole thing, as well. She was there with her whole family, and let me tell you, the look on her mother's face. You had to see it.” Victor shifts and Yuuri feels something against his hip. No, no way. He's being delusional.  
  
“Why did you pick me?” He asks out of the blue, because anything, anything is better then speculating.  
  
“Do you know how long it took me to work that routine to completion?” The routine from the video. “A year. It took me a year, and you did it for your friend in a tiny ice rink on an off season while you were out of shape.” He shifts again. “That's why. You're pretty perfect yourself.”  
  
“Ah.” Victor rolls his hips now, and oh, okay. Okay, yeah, this is happening. His own dick gets hald hard just thinking about it. “Thank you.”  
  
“It's only true.” He says and rolls his hips again.  
  
“Victor, this is happening, right?”  
  
“What?” He asks, and grinds down. “What exactly?”  
  
“Don't make me say it.” Because he can't. Not a chance.  
  
“Mm, alright.” He laughs. “Yes. It's happening.”  
  
“AH.” He says much louder now, and a wall thumps. “Yeah.”  
  
“Yeah.” He's laughing again, and god, Yuuri could drown in that noise. He could drown in him.  
  
“Did you- have you ever-”  
  
“Been with a man before? Not completely, no. Have you?”  
  
He thinks about that sweltering night in Hasetsu-Cho, before he left to train in Detroit all those years ago. Eating watermelon and running around on the beach with sparklers. Yuuko sitting on a huge beach towel and Takeshi splashing him from the water. All three of them sweating so hard their hair was wet. All of them end up on the towel. When they get home the next morning none of their parents are even slightly surprised.  
  
“Yeah.” He says. It's a good memory.  
  
“You should lead then.” Victor smiles.  
  
Yuuri leans forward and kisses Victor on the lips. It's rushed, and their teeth clack, just a little, but it's good. It's so, so, so good. He sucks on Victor's lip, running it between his teeth.  
  
“I've never kissed a man before.” He says when he pulls away.  
  
“Was it good then?” Yuuri asks, because it's a point of concern.  
  
“Perfect.” He leans in again. They kiss for a few minutes, rocking against each other slowly. It's a slow, but they warm each other. It's another cold day, all week has been miserable, even though it's already June. Victor's warmth against him is exactly what he wants. What he needs.  
  
“How completely do you want to go?”  
  
“As far as you do.”  
  
Victor helps him out of the sweats he's wearing, and Yuuri undoes Victor's jeans. Both off their shorts are lying on the floor, and their kissing again. It's good. It's so good, complete, warm, safe. Perfect. Yuuri's wearing briefs, Victor's wearing boxer-briefs, both of their underwear is probably ruined. Stained, at the least, because Yuuri can feel him much closer now, wet.  
  
Yuuri juts his hips up and Victor grabs at his shoulder.  
  
“If you don't-”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yuuri, I'm-”  
  
“I know.” It's only fair to tease him back after everything. He rocks his hips up against him and Victor clings to him as he cums. Well, his underwear is definitely ruined now. He's beautiful even know, Yuuri realizes.  
  
Of course he is.  
  
“That's not fair.” His voice is raspy. Perfect in every instance.  
  
“Isn't it?”  
  
“After I've been so kind to you. I'm nursing you back to health! I cook for you!” He shifts his weight until he's sitting on Yuuri's hips now, straddling him. Gyrating, slowly. Yuuri must have been a saint in the past life to deserve this now.  
  
“You do.” Yuuri smiles. Victor's hands rest on his chest, his palms settled directly above his nipples. Warmth builds up in him. He's getting closer and closer.  
  
“So this is how you repay me?” Yuuri laughs.  
  
“You weren't complaining.”  
  
“So mean.” He settles his weight directly onto Yuuri's dick and starts rocking back and forth.  
  
“Get revenge then.” He does.  
  
Yuuri spills into his underwear a few seconds later. He lets out a low groan and Victor laughs. It's good. It's good even though it's getting wet and uncomfortable, and Yuuri worries about the safety of his couch.  
  
“We should clean up.” Yuuri tells Victor.  
  
“Mm.” He helps him up and they both meander into the shower.  The water is warm, and since Yuuri can't stand up for long, he gets on his knees. “Repenting already?”  
  
He doesn't bother with an answer, and licks at the head. Why wait, really? He's been dreaming of this moment for the better half of his life. Victor is very appreciative. He doesn't really know how he's going to explain this to Yuri, because he's pretty sure the kid could hear them.  
  
“You're very good at that.” He says when Yuuri stands back up again and wipes his mouth clean.  
  
“Thanks.” Victor kisses him again.  
  
Perfect. 

  
…

  
  
He lands the quad lutz perfectly.  
  
The entire room is filled with applause.  
  
He sees Victor smile.  
  
“There.” Victor says as they walk out of the rink. “I knew you could do it.”  
  
“You mean you wanted me to do it.”  
  
“Of course I did. You're my protege.” He laughs and throws an arm around Yuuri's shoulders.  
  
There was a an agreement. They made it when the woke up after their shower three weeks ago. As soon as Yuuri was well enough to land the jump, they would have sex. For real, the whole way, penetrative action.  
  
They didn't do much other then kiss since then, Yuuri doesn't know why, exactly, but Victor was beaming at him, and he couldn't be bothered enough to care right now. They get to their apartments, and go into Yuuri's.  
  
“Tea?” He asks and Victor nods. As he works Victor sits on the couch.  
  
“Where do you want to?”  
  
“Where you do.”  
  
“Couch then.”  
  
“The bed's more comfortable.”  
  
“Couch.” Victor says. There's a smile on his voice Yuuri can hear from across the room. “I'm happy.”  
  
“Me too.” Yuuri tells him. “Thrilled actually.” He walks back and hands him the cup. Victor drinks half of it in one go. Is he nervous? Why would he be? “I kind of dreamed of doing this for ten years now.”  
  
“No pressure.” Victor says. He drinks the rest of the tea. Yuuri sets his down and goes into the bathroom to grab the lube and condom. Condoms. Better safe then sorry, right? When he comes back Victor is practically vibrating.  
  
“We don't have to do anything. If you don't want to.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You're nervous, aren't you?”  
  
“Am I?” Yuuri leans forward, until their faces are close again.  
  
“Are you?” Victor swallows and laughs.  
  
“No, no. Yuuri, I want to.” He kisses him. “I want to.” He kisses him again and again until Yuuri believes him. Yuuri grabs the lube is on the coffee table and shucks his clothes off. Victor starts taking his own clothes off as Yuuri pours it onto his fingers, and rubs them at his entrance. “Oh, I though-”  
  
“Is that why you were nervous?” Yuuri hisses out in one steady stream as he pushes a finger in. “It's not that big of a deal, I can do you too, if you want.”  
  
“Not-” Yuuri watches as he licks his lips and stares at the spot where Yuuri's fingers disappear into himself.  
  
“Hey, we can work up to it.” There's a pause, a sigh, Yuuri isn't sure which one of them makes it, and then he has two fingers in him, spreading himself open as best he can. “Just watch, okay?” Victor nods, his eyes starring at him. He can feel himself blush. The heat crawling up his entire body. Good. It feels good. It's finally sunny outside. The window is still open.  
  
The third finger goes in and he bothers too look for his prostate now. A curl in one direction, a curl in the other, and there! He lets out a gasp, and he watches Victor's eyes grow he laughs.  
  
“You've never done this before have you?”  
  
“I told you, I never went to completion.”  
  
“Was it another skater?”  
  
“Yeah. It wasn't like this, though.”  
  
“Mm. Good or bad?”  
  
“Good. Very good.” Yuuri can see Victor getting hard. Just by looking at him. Wow. His confidence is through the roof.  He rubs his prostate gently, till he's leaking.  
  
“Here.” He hands him a condom and pushes in another finger. In out, in out, in out. He's not so stupid as to think Victor never slept with anyone. He followed the rumor mill as much as everyone who cared about skating did. He had a string of affairs, dancers or skaters. Beautiful women. But Victor was here with him.  
  
That had to count for something right?  
  
“Should I...?” He points at the bottle.  
  
“Yeah. It's water-based.” He pours it over himself, and Yuuri shifts over until he's hovering above Victor's dick. “Sit up.” Victor does, and Yuuri sits down. It feels just as good as he imagined it would. Better, even. Victor looks thrilled, so Yuuri kisses him. He wraps his arms around Victor's neck and nods.  
  
Victor angles his hips up, and Yuuri starts riding him.  
  
“God, look at you.” Victor whispers. “Perfect.”  
  
“You too.” Yuuri says and bounces up and down. It feels too good, and he doesn't know if it's the years of waiting, or if Victor's dick is magic, but he feels like he's going to cum in a minute. Victor looks just as out of it as Yuuri must. “Good?”  
  
“So so good. My perfect boy.” He laughs into Yuuri's skin.  
  
He spills over both of their chests.  
  
Victor comes maybe ten seconds later.  
  
Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice right? 
> 
> Man, what a good show. 
> 
> I'm so in. 
> 
> I might make this a series, but I don't know. There's only been one episode. It's kind of hard to judge. It will be mostly smut though, real talk. 
> 
> Either way, iamalivenow on tumblr, that is me, hi. 
> 
> <3


	2. Death Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor used to sleep with a photographer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter.
> 
> I hope you also really like this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who's liked it so far, I hope you continue to like it. 
> 
> not beta'd.
> 
>  
> 
> [Chinese Version](http://www.jianshu.com/p/a8cada63db6b)

Yuuri is sitting on the floor of his apartment in tights and a tank top, stretching himself slowly into a split when the door bursts open. To Yuuri's credit, he maintains the position as Victor crosses the room and settles in behind him. A lot of energy from him always made Yuuri nervous. It was rarely a good thing. 

Yuuri feels Victor's weight press down on him, spreading his legs further a bit too quickly and pushing his upper body flat into the ground. 

“Victor-” Yuuri gasps as Victor puts more of his weight forward until Yuuri's chin was resting on the floor. 

“The costume came in.” He whispers. “Look.” There's rustling and then black fabric is laid out in front of him. Crystals line every seem, and the back has a small bustle. Yuuri gasps and Victor sets his chin on Yuuri's head. Yuuri's in love with the second he sees it. “I knew you would like it.” 

“It's beautiful.” 

“It is. You're going to be beautiful in it.” 

“Can I try it on?” 

“Mm.” Victor seems to turn over, he's lying on his back on top of Yuuri now. “Have you done a death drop yet?” 

“N-No. But-”

“No but you can't then.” 

“I'm practicing right now!” 

“But you haven't done it yet. Do your legs hurt yet?” Victor sits up and prods at the junction of Yuuri's thighs and pelvis. They were hurting, but he wasn't going to just tell him that. 

“No, I'm good.” 

“Are you?” Victor gets up. “How long can you stay like that then?” Yuuri shrugs. A few more minutes or sure. As soon as the warmth sets in, it'll be like nothing at all. “So if I tie you up like that, you'll be okay?” Yuuri closes his legs and stands up immediately. 

“No, no, no, I think I'm good.” 

“Giving up so quickly?” 

“Victor, I don't think that's the best-”

“Nonsense. I'm the coach, remember? This will be good for you.” 

“I really would rather not.” Yuuri rubs his legs gently. The muscles pulled and he was a little jittery.

“Than I guess the costume is going to have to be resized to fit Yuri. Shame. It barely matches his color scheme, but on the other hand, it definitely would be a shock to see him out there in all black, very surprising, don't you think?” 

“Victor-”

“I'll go get him, and then we can tell him the good news together.” Victor smiles and strolls to the spot where it lays on the floor. Yuuri's closer, he dives for it and in the process hits his jaw on the floor. Victor laughs as he walks over and squats down in front of him. “Did you hurt yourself?” 

“No.” It's not very convincing, he's sure. The tears definitely dissuade from the argument. 

“Oh, baby.” Victor sinkers to himself. “Let me look.” Yuuri lifts his chin up high enough. “You bruised it. I'll get ice.” 

“Okay.” Yuuri slumps back down. He's not giving the costume away. It's what he's always dreamed of preforming in. Absolutely not. Over his dead body. 

“I have an idea.” Victor walks back over with an ice bag, and he presses it to Yuuri's chin. “Rest your head on it, that's it.” Victor smiles at him and brushes his hair out of his eyes. “Let me tie you up while you do a split for thirty minutes. Then it's yours. Even if you can't do the spin.” 

“You'll just make fun of me again.” 

“Maybe.” Victor tilts his head and pets Yuuri's hair. “But you'll get to keep it.” 

“...Yeah. Okay.” 

“Great! I'll get the rope.” Victor gets up and heads towards the door. Yuuri wants to ask him why he has rope, but he doesn't want to instill anything to make this situation any worse. When he gets back with long strands of red rope, Yuuri swallows. “Here, lay down.” 

Yuuri lays flat on his stomach, the costume moved to hang off the door to prevent wrinkles. Victor puts the ice bag under his chin, and that feels good. 

“Right, come on. Legs.” Yuuri spreads his legs slow into a split, and Victor goes to work. It's a tedious thing, the rope running around his legs, his wrists, his stomach, but once it's done Victor sets a timer on his phone and sits on the couch behind him to watch. 

“Where did you learn how to do this?” 

“I dated a photographer for a while. Want to see?” Yuuri nodded and Victor moved to sit in front of him crosslegged, and started scrolling through his thousands of photos until he found the right one. Yuuri almost choked. 

It was Victor, undoubtably, Yuuri was an expert on the topic at this point, bound on his knees with his arms raised behind him. His, at the time, long hair pulled into a tight bun at the top of his skull, red rope contrasting against his pale skin. Victor saw Yuuri's expression and laughed, scrolling to the right and showing him another one. 

He's starring straight into the camera, his usual soft gaze wildly contrasting the situation. He's suspended in the air horizontally, his legs bent at the knee raised above the rest of his body, his arms tied tight on his back. His long hair frames his face now. 

Victor scrolls the next photo, and he's standing up right now, his arms behind him, his left leg tied upright, inches from his face. His hair is pulled out of the way, and he's beautiful, so so beautiful. He's not naked in any of them, black leggings or tights, he can't really tell. He might as well be.

“Would you believe these ran in a magazine?” Victor leans back a bit. No, Yuuri doesn't, because he's hard just looking at them. “A Vogue. Spanish, I think. It was fun.” Yuuri must be turning red now, because he tries to rock his hips forward against the floor, only to have a sharp pull down his spine.  
“Don't move yet. You have another fifteen minutes.” 

“Okay.” He sounds breathless. He feels breathless.

“Do you want something to eat?” Yuuri shakes his head. It pulls a little. “I tied her up more then she tied me up, if that makes you feel better.” 

“Not really.” 

“I didn't know this was going to be a thing for you. But then again, almost everything is.” 

“It's not-” Fighting was pointless with him. “Is it not a thing for you?” 

“Not really. The pictures came out great though.” Yuuri wiggled a bit, any friction would be better then this. He was going to ruin his tights. “It's nice you agree.” He laughs. “I was going to have them printed. Since you have a lot of pictures of me, I thought maybe you would appreciate them.” Oh, the bullying was back. That's what this was. 

“How much longer?” 

“Thirteen more minutes. Are you eager about something?” 

Hardcore bullying. 

“Are you going to take a picture of me?” Yuuri asks. He's starting to sweat, his legs are shaking from the strain.

“Do you want me to?” Yuuri wants him to choke on his dick, but he's not going to say that out loud, so he nods.

“Make it your background.” He jokes. 

“Mm.” Victor moves behind him and Yuuri hears the camera go off. God, he can only imagine how awful he must look right now, sweating through his clothes, shaking and straining. Victor takes his time, and several photos later, he's in front of him again. His legs crossed and bouncing with excitement. “Only eight minutes now.” 

“Sure.” Yuuri doesn't know what else to say. A minute later, Victor turns the phone over so that Yuuri could see. 

“This one's my favorite.” 

It's a low-wide angle, the frame stops exactly where his toes do, and he can see up his spine, all the way to his slightly elevated head. The center of the frame is Yuuri's soaked through crotch. He's leaking now, he can feel it, and seeing it in a photo kills him. 

His legs hurt as much as his dick does. 

“Only a few more minutes, kitten, you can do it.” 

“Did you call her that too?” He grits out. 

“No. That's just for you.” Yuuri can hear the grin he can't see on Victor's face. “Don't make that face, you agreed to do this.” 

“That was before the --” Yuuri doesn't know what to call them, but it doesn't matter. He wants to start whining, audibly, because he doesn't know what he wants more, for Victor to take the ropes off or to fuck him against the floor. They sit in silence, Yuuri trying to rut against the wood and Victor watching his face with a smile. 

“Thirty seconds.” Victor says. “I'm proud of you.” The phone buzzes and the timer is turned off. 

“Shut up.” Yuuri hisses. 

“Let me undo them for you.” It's much faster to take the ropes off then it is too put them on, but once Yuuri is free he starts grinding down on to the floor in earnest now. “Shh, let's get-”

“Victor, please!” Victor smiles wide, lifts up his tank top and bites down onto his skin as he rips the tights down the mid seem. Who cares, they were ruined anyway. The boxer-briefs are pushed to the side and Victor spits directly onto him. 

A second later, he has a finger in and Yuuri fucks himself back onto it. 

“If I knew you would be so eager, I would do this to you more!” Victor's laughing again. 

“Put more in. Come on!” Victor puts in two immediately, opening him slowly. It stings, but at this point his entire lower half stings, what's a little more. Victor spits down his hand again, and opens him up better. It feels so good, the burn is all around him. “Come on come on come on come on come on come on come on.” 

Victor doesn't make fun of him anymore, just spits more on his hand, probably rubs himself with it and pushes in. His entire weight is on top of Yuuri a few seconds later, and the weight of him is exactly what he needs right now. He waits, all the while Yuuri is rubbing himself agains the floor shamelessly. He's really close now. 

Victor starts thrusting, and Yuuri rubs himself back and forth for maybe a minute before cumming with a loud groan. 

“Already?” Victor asks into his ear. Yuuri shivers. 

“You left me like that for half an hour, don't make fun of me.” Victor fucks into him, and he feels like a limp noodle. It feels good, the friction and warmth give him a floaty fuzzy feeling. He spills into Yuuri five minutes later. 

“Good?” Yuuri's too tired to answer. He just gives him a dopey smile. “Come on, you should take a hot bath so you don't die tomorrow.” 

“I want to die tomorrow.” 

“No, you can't.” Victor hauls him to his feet and into the bathroom. The tub is pretty tiny, but Victor fills it with water hot enough that Yuuri can see the steam off of it. He manhandles him into it, and Yuuri just melts. “Don't drown.” Victor says and leaves. Yuuri watches the steam rise and lulls his head back. His eyes close. 

After a few minutes Victor comes back and he feels something cold against his cheek. 

“What?” 

“Juice. Frozen juice.” It's an ice pop and Victor maneuvers it slowly to Yuuri's mouth, rubbing it over his lips in a circle making Yuuri laugh and when he opens his mouth with it, Victor presses it in. It's a little red, so maybe it's strawberry. It tastes sweet and Yuuri tells Victor that. “Mm. I'm glad you like it.” 

“I'm tired.” 

“I know. Let me wash your hair for you, and then you can go to sleep.” Yuuri closes his eyes and sucks on his ice pop while he feels Victor's hands play with his hair. When he's told to dip his head back he does so. He's very happy, over all. 

When the ice pop is gone, or mostly melted, Victor pushes him into the shower to actually clean him off and after that, into bed. It's soft and warm. Yuuri pulls Victor in with him. Victor laughs the whole way down.


	3. Flip Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bets more problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thrilled you guys like this as much as I do. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, whatever this is.
> 
> not beta'd
> 
>  
> 
> [Now with fanart aND NOTHING MATTERS ANYMORE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH](http://thuggydereafterdark.tumblr.com/post/156258290732/what-what-does-my-pretty-girl-want)
> 
> [Chinese Version](http://www.jianshu.com/p/f1bd210ef80e)

It was a long winded, tangled, messy road to get here, but they were here now.  
  
Another bet, like every other time, was made. Yuuri had opinions on why their relationship only progressed through a series of challenges Victor set for him, but god damn it if he didn't overcome every single one of them.  
  
It felt better and better every time. Yuuri had to think about what exactly Victor got out of this exchange. Yuuri was getting better at skating, on the path to win the Grand Prix, not to mention all of the brilliant  sex he was getting.  
  
The sex was something to write home about, honestly. It was good. Great. Fantastic in a way that's difficult to describe to someone who wasn't having it in the moment with him. They were flexible with positions, who topped who bottomed, experimentation. And they were both very physically flexible in general.  
  
He wondered if the only reason Victor made these bets with him was because he was to shy, or to prideful, rather, to just ask. Either way, Yuuri thought it was cute, humanizing. He forgot sometimes, that Victor was a person in real life and not a perfect incarnation of all of his dreams. He forgot a lot when he saw the man skate.  
  
Etherial. He looked other worldly, like an angel sent just for Yuuri to stare at, to touch, to love unendingly. And it was love, he can admit now. They had the talk. It was mutual. Well. Mutual. So to speak. Yuuri was pretty sure Victor didn't have posters of him up in his own bedroom, didn't name a dog after him, didn't center half his relationships around him, but whatever. Minor details that he wasn't going to get hung up on.  
  
It made him sound creepy.  
  
The bet at hand was made a month in advance. They were both laying in Victor's bed, Yuuri's head on Victor's arm, both of them still catching their breaths. It's another warm day outside, so they have the fans going. Yuuri can barely hear himself think over the virr of them.  
  
“Are you tired?” Victor asks him.  
  
“I can go again.” He says with a smile. “It's kind of hot though.”  
  
“Yeah.” He turns his head and presses a kiss just above Yuuri's ear. It tickles a little. “It is.” His breath tickles a lot more. “Does it get this warm in Japan?”  
  
“Sometimes.”  
  
“Mm. Maybe next year you can show me.” Now it's Yuuri's turn to turn and press a kiss into Victor's temple.  
  
“You've seen it already.”  
  
“Not all of it. Just your hot spring.”  
  
“Onsen.” Yuuri corrects, out of habit more then anything else.  
  
“I saw your room as well.”  
  
“Stop.” Yuuri nudges him with his foot. The room debacle was not worth getting into.  
  
“I thought it was cute.”  
  
“I'm going to leave.”  Victor laughs, and kisses Yuuri on the mouth. It's soft and languid. Yuuri falls in love all over again.  
  
“Don't! Who am I going to teach if you leave me?”  
  
“I'm sure Yuri will be thrilled to have your attention back on him.”  
  
“I'd rather put all my attention on you.” He kisses him again, and with a swift movement, stands about him on all fours. Yuuri sits up a little to kiss him back. It made his stomach turn, starring up at Victor like that, his hair all over the place. He reached up to grab a strand.  
  
“You should grow it out again.”  
  
“You think so?” Victor moved until he was sitting on Yuuri's stomach, his feet brushing the outer parts of his thighs.  
  
“Why did you cut it?”  
  
“I looked like a girl.” Yuuri's hand rested on Victor's hip.  
  
“So?”  
  
“So... I cut it.”  
  
“I liked it long. You were so pretty then. You're pretty now.” He corrects quickly, and Victor smiles. “Handsome, maybe? Suave? But you were beautiful then.”  
  
“Would it make you happy if I grew it out again?” He tilted his head to the side, his bangs swishing out of the way.  
  
“Mm.” Yuuri nods. “A lot.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because you make a pretty girl.” Yuuri teases and watches Victor slowly turn red. The blush started in his chest and went all the way up to his ears. God, who blushed that perfectly? What is this? How?  
  
“Would you prefer me as a girl?”  
  
“I prefer you.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“We can do whatever you want.” Yuuri assures him. Victor leans down to kiss him.  
  
“I know.” He pulls away and leaves the bed. Yuuri watches him go. Sculpted, really. Like a statue.  He comes back with a bottle of water, and he jumps unceremoniously on the bed. Yuuri bounces a little and sits up to drink. It's cool, and the condensation makes his hand wet.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Yeah.” Victor sits against he head board and Yuuri moves to sit opposite him, so that they can look at each other's faces. “Listen...” He pulls off and Yuuri already knows exactly where it's going to go. He leans forward and pushes his cold wet hand against his chest. Victor shrieks.  
  
“You can just ask like a normal person. It doesn't have to be a whole thing.”  
  
“Cruel. Cruel and unusual punishment.” He whines. “Abuse aside.” He takes the water back and takes a full swig of it before handing it back. “I want you to learn how to do a flip jump.”  
  
“Victor-”  
  
“No, come on. It'll be great.”  
  
“Vic-”  
  
“I promise it'll be worth it, alright?”  
  
“I just said you do-”  
  
“I'll wear lingerie.”  
  
Yuuri shuts up immediately. His mouth actually snaps shut, and his teeth click against each other. He might have bit his tongue a bit.  
  
“Any kind you want.” He's already smiling, and Yuuri knows he's lost.  
  
“Front or back?” He asks and Victor laughs. 

  
…

  
So.  
  
It takes him a month, but he does it.  
  
The look on Victor's face vacillates so quickly Yuuri would need to use stop motion to catch all of the different expressions. Pride, god the pride, wide and bright and shinning happiness, contentedness, realization, very very very brief realization which almost immediately got replaced by hidden embarrassment, a flicker of excitement, and then his regular easy going grin.  
  
He commits it to memory. But he did it. He did it. It was one of the hardest things he's ever done, and he's pretty sure most of it is from the fear of smashing his skull open on the ice. But he doesn't do that. It works out pretty well, all things considered. There's an amount of respect from everyone and he's thrilled.  
  
They walk home.    
  
“I knew you could do it.” Yuuri smiles.  
  
“Thank you for believing in me.”    
  
“I always believe in you.”  
  
“You two are going to make me barf.” Yuri jogs up to them. Yuuri isn't sure how long he's been following them, but he's there. “The jump was good.” He says.  
  
“Thank you.” Yuuri manages in his shock. Yuri still makes him jump. Every. Single. Time.  
  
“I was hoping you would land on your head, but hey, beggars choosers, right?” He has a viscous smile, but when he turns to Victor for support he's met with a smile too, albeit slightly less malicious. God, Russian humor was going to kill him.  “Don't be loud all night. I have drills in the morning.” And with that he sprints off from them again, towards the apartment block.  
  
“Ah-” Yuuri turns pretty red now, he must, he feels the heat, but Victor just laughs again.  
  
“He's warming up to you.”  
  
“Sure.” It sounds desperate. He wishes he didn't say it.  
  
“So, about what he said, about not being -”  
  
“I got it, yeah.” Yuuri nods. “Got it.”  
  
“Your place or mine?” Victor whispers. It's a joke, of course.  
  
“He has drills in the morning.”  
  
“Mine.” He laughs then. The windows blows harshly at them, and Victor's hair gets pulled out of his face. He's been growing it out. Yuuri likes to drag his hands through it. “I'll walk Makkachin first though, alright?” It's getting pretty late, the sun is starting too set slowly. Yuuri nods.  
  
“I'll make dinner then.” Victor nods along. They talk about skating in the elevator, and when they get to Victor's apartment, all talk stops. Yuuri pulls off his boots and socks, wiggles his toes a little, while Victor rattles the leash and Makkachin comes bounding out of the bedroom. They go for a walk and Yuuri makes dinner while they do so.  
  
He's been missing home, his mother's home cooked meals, and he mentioned it to Victor a while back, so when he opens the fridge to find food he needs to cook with he's not surprised. He decided on making kitsune soba. He ate a lot of weird food at home, but that was only because they lived in and owned a resort.  
  
It takes him a while, there are a lot of steps but he completes them before Victor comes back. When Victor crosses the threshold, the tofu is almost done and the broth is simmering.  
  
“I'm starving.” He says and kicks his own boots off a lot less elegantly. “It smells really good.”  
  
“I tried.” He sets the food on the small dining table by the window and they eat.  
  
“It tastes really good too.”  
  
“My mom's recipe.” Victor inhales more food in appreciation. They don't talk a lot after that. Nerves, Yuuri thinks. Victor must be nervous.  That's fine. It's fun to tease him when he's nervous. He deserves it after all.  
  
Victor cleans the dishes while Yuuri goes and gets The Bag. The Bag which they ordered online together, hunched over one computer screen. When he comes back Victor's in the bathroom. Yuuri knocks on the door, and it opens a smidge.  Yuuri hands him The Bag and goes to sit on the bed. He takes his clothes off, and maneuvers the bed sheets as much out of the way as possible.  
  
“Yuuri.” He turns and freezes.  
  
The lighting probably helps a bit. The way the doorway frames him has to do something with it too.    
  
Victor stands in the doorway. His hair is down, it rests at just at his shoulders. The chemise is white is white, with a light blue trim and more importantly it was a bit see through. The thong wasn't, though. Maybe Yuuri's eyes were playing tricks on him, but it looked like he might have been wearing make up. Lip gloss and a little bit of eye liner.  
  
He looked divine. Unparalleled. Supreme.  
  
Yuuri had to sit down.  
  
Victor walked to him, slowly, the chemise moving almost independently off him. His muscles were noticeable. His nipples, hard from the cold air, even more so. Victor spread his legs, and Yuuri put his own between them. He took Victor's hand and pulled until he had his knees on the bed and on either side of Yuuri's hips.  
  
“Beautiful.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“Perfect.” He leaned up to kiss him. He was wearing lip gloss. It was cheery flavored. It was a long kiss. They went at each other until they both ran out of breath. “Pretty.”  
  
“...Yeah?”  
  
“So pretty.” Yuuri tells him. After a second, a long, long, second he adds, “My pretty girl.” Victor moans. Audibly. He isn't even touching him. Not Really. Wow. Oh wow. They kiss again, and Yuuri pulls away, gasping for air again.  
  
He would learn how to do a hundred flips if it meant getting this again.  
  
Yuuri kisses at his neck and Victor's hands wrap around Yuuri's shoulders. When Yuuri kisses further down, to his collar bone, he bites, nips, gently at it. “Yuuri-”  
  
“What? What does my pretty girl want?”  
  
Hardcore bullying.  
  
Hard.  
  
Hard.  
  
Hardcore bullying.  
  
“Touch me- Please.”  
  
“I'm already touching you.”  
  
Speaking of things that are hard.  
  
“Yuuri-”  
  
“Be more specific, love. Where do you want me to touch you.” He kisses at his neck again. “Here?” He kisses his hand gently. “Here?” He moves the chemise out of the way and wraps his mouth around a nipple. After a suck and a bite he pulls away. “Here?” There is a groan or a whimper or both at the same time. He must have been a saint in the past life to deserve this. “What was that?”  
  
“Yuu-”  
  
“Or does my pretty girl want me to touch her here?” He ghosts a hand over Victor's cock and when he can hear Victor inhale like he's dying, Yuuri lifts the edge of the chemise up and presses a kiss at his navel. “Lower?” Victor nods. The way he looks right now, as Yuuri looks up at him, is somehow too much and not enough all at once. He kisses the edge of his happy trail, and places a hand on his hip.  
  
“Yuuri, don't tease me.”  
  
“Not even a little?” He asks before he grabs the edge of the thong and pulls it down Victor's hips. “What do you want to do?” He asks. For a second, he thinks, Victor has a pretty dick.  
  
“You.” Victor says and pushes him by the shoulder until he's flat on his back.  
  
“What ever my girl wants.” Yuuri says. He isn't going to lose.  
  
“I want you.” He insists, and makes a grabbing motion, so Yuuri passes him the condom.  
  
He loses the second Victor decided to roll it on with his teeth.  
  
  
“Speechless already?” He asks when he sits back up.  
  
“Don't bully me.” Yuuri begs.  
  
“You deserve it. So needlessly mean to me.”  
  
“Oh?” Recover, Yuuri. Recover. You can do it. He reaches forward and grabs Victor's hips until he's angled right. “When was I ever mean to pretty girl, mm? Beautiful, why don't you come down here.” Victor sinks down on him. It's slow, and the heat is all encompassing. He feels drunk. Dizzy.  
  
“So cruel.” He says when he's fully seated. Recover.  
  
“It's not my fault if my pretty girl wants to be fucked senseless, right? I'm just giving her what she wants.”  
  
“Fucking god.” Victor hisses when he starts to move up and down slowly. “Did you practice?”  
  
“I probably should have.” He grabs Victor's hips and moves them with force. He hopes he doesn't bruise him. “My girl is so demanding.”  
  
“Only with you.” Victor says.  
  
“Look at you.” Yuuri says before he can stop himself. “You look so perfect on my dick. Like you were made for it.” It sounds gross when he thinks about it, but Victor moans all the same. He bounces up and down, and Yuuri reaches to rub Victor's dick. It's dripping.  
  
“Yuuri--!” He comes a second later, spilling on Yuuri's chest. Maybe he should have asked him first. The way he clenches up makes Yuuri follow after him with a shout. Yuuri gets up and cleans Victor off, pulling the thong all the way off and the chemise over his shoulders.  
  
“You still look pretty.” Yuuri says as he climbs into bed with him.  
  
“It's the hair.” Victor says. Yuuri snorts into his hair when they move around so that he can spoon him.  
  
“Was it good?”  
  
“Perfect. You should do it too.” Victor says. “But pink, I think. You would look good in pink. Or green maybe.”  
  
“Tomorrow.” Yuuri kisses him.  
  
“Tomorrow.” Victor whispers back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://pa-rade.jp/rn9/img/5_b06a.jpg
> 
> In case anyone was wondering where the idea came from. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Biellmann Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanabata, Yukata, Ice Cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thrilled you guys like it as much as I do. 
> 
> Sorry it's super short but I have two midterms tomorrow, so pray for me. 
> 
> Bless. 
> 
> not beta'd
> 
> [Chinese Version](http://www.jianshu.com/p/9d3f2ef9c65a)

The biellmann spin takes him three days to learn, and in turn Victor promises to visit Japan with him for Tanabata. Yuri has opinions, but when Yuuri tells him they would be gone for a week, he's over the moon.

The flight is a long one. 

It takes eight hours to get from Russia back to Japan, and Yuuri's thrilled to be back home after so long. Victor snores in the seat next to him, and Yuuri was content to stare out the window. The sky darkens as they get closer, it's almost nine in the evening when they land. 

He wakes Victor up, and Victor bolts up right, smashing his head onto the ceiling. People stare at them, but they're both wearing masks and sunglasses, so when Yuuri lifts his mask to press a kiss into Victor's forehead no one finds it that weird. 

They catch a cab to the Onsen and and Victor takes pictures of almost everything as they go. 

“You've been here before!” Yuuri tells him in Russian, because why risk it really? 

“So?” He says and throws an arm around his shoulder. “Smile!” Both of them are still wearing their masks. He sighs and smiles anyone. Victor seems to know and snaps the picture with a loud “Selfie!” in butchered english. It's up on Instagram a few seconds later and Yuuri wonders how he has service. The likes start pouring in almost immediately. “Everyone thinks you're adorable.” 

“And what do you think?” 

“You're my favorite.” Victor laughs. “The best!” Yuuri feels himself turn red. He must because Victor smiles at him with one of those grins. 

The taxi leaves them in front of the Onsen and they lug their furniture inside. His parents are happy to see both of them. Happy with the extra help, mostly. Tanabata was around the corner and there was a lot of prep. Victor lounged around while Yuuri rushed back and forth to help with decorations. 

“What is it?” Victor asked him later that day. Yuuri explained it to him and watched Victor's eyes light up. “That means yukata right?” 

“Yeah.” Victor gets that excited look on his face that Yuuri has learned to dread. They sleep in the same futon, Victor wrapped around him. It's too hot for this. 

When he wakes up the next day their room is covered wall to wall in every kind of yukata imaginable. Yuuri takes his glasses off, rolls back onto his stomach and closes his eyes. 

“Yuuri, come on! It's exciting!”Victor hovers over him, waiting for a reaction of any kind. “Get up!” Victor nudges him in the side with his foot. 

“What about practice?” He mumbles. 

“Taking a break is important! You have to learn to exist outside of the rink as well as in it.” It's good advice, Yuuri thinks. He should tell it to Yuri, though he'll probably get a kick for his troubles. He sits back up, puts on his glasses. Victor is an inch away from his face. “Which one do you like? Which one have you worn before? Which one will look good on me?” It's a million words a minute and Yuuri smiles. 

“I think the blue one would look good on you.” He points at dark blue one, with little crosses all over it.  
Victor goes to try it on. It does look good on him, especially with his hair down. 

“Here.” He gives Yuuri a dark green one. Yuuri tugs it on. “Yes yes yes!” His phone is out a second later. Yuuri hasn't even rubbed the sleep out of his eyes yet. 

The rest of the day is spent working around the Onsen, entertaining Victor and going for a run, because a break is good but there's no reason to be lazy about it. When night roles around, they decide to take a bath together. There are more people now, the festival brings in a lot of traction but they can still find an empty pool. 

Victor goes in first, and Yuuri follows into his open arms. It feels good, to just languish in the soft heat. His mother brings out sake and they drink. Yuuri stares up at the sky, he can't see a lot of stars, but it looks pretty all the same. 

Half an hour later Victor wants to jerk him off. Yuuri isn't sure how they got there, since he was busy talking about qualifications one minute and costuming the next and all of a sudden Victor is at his side and his left hand is in his lap. 

Victor's already hard when he reaches over. They jerk each other off in near silence, not wanting to alert any of their neighbors. Yuuri has to bite down on Victor's shoulder to keep from yelling when Victor starts twisting his hand just a bit.

It feels almost too hot, the water and the air and Victor's skin on his, under him. 

“I'm going-” Yuuri whispers directly into Victor's ear.

“Go ahead.” He whispers back. “Go ahead.” He coaxes and Yuuri spills first, ruining the water around them. “God, you look perfect.” Victor whispers and Yuuri clenches his hand tighter. He runs a thumb through the slit, and Victor bites into his neck as he cums. 

“I think I'm bleeding.” Yuuri says after Victor detaches from him. 

“It's not that bad.” Victor turns his head. “Ah. Well. Women find scars very attractive.” 

“Did you bite through?” He reaches up to touch his neck, and yes, he did. “You don't have rabies do you?” Victor looks hurt but helps Yuuri out of the pool and later puts the bandaid on. When they're lying on the futon later, Yuuri takes his glasses off and smiles. “Do you like scars?” 

“I like you.” He says and kisses him on the lips. Yuuri smiles into it. 

The day of the festival, Yuuri's parents let him go out, so he decides he's going to take Victor around and show him the festival. Both of them are in their yukata. Victor does everything available to him and Victor plays along. It's fun, acting like children again. 

Yuuri buys Victor takoyaki and they sit on a bench a little out of the way. It got little cooler from yesterday, so he's pretty content. Since no one seems to want to sit near them, Victor throws his legs over Yuuri's. 

“Mm!” Victor moans around his food. “I like them.” 

“I'm glad.” Yuuri is. “Do you have anything like this in Russia?” 

“Not really, no. Nothing an entire town gets involved in, that's for sure. I throw great parties though.” The way Victor's legs were positioned let Yuuri see a lot of skin where the yukata separated. His skin was silky to the touch. He's not wearing underwear. Yuuri settled his hand there. 

“Really?”

“Mmhm. Cards and dancers and alcohol. I'm very popular.” 

“And I get you all to myself?” 

“You're very special.” Yuuri rubs Victor's legs, slowly moving upwards. He gets an idea and smiles. 

“It hot. I'll get ice cream.” He gets up and before Victor can say anything he's gone. Vanilla sounds like a good idea. Yeah. He pays his 500 yen and then goes to find Victor before pulling him into some bushes. 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri undoes Victor's yukata so that it fans out on his chest and his thighs. He pushes him against the tree. Maximum security.

“It's hot, isn't it, Victor? Let me cool you off.” He presses the ice cream to his mouth in a messy way that gets everywhere. He proceeds to lick it off of him. “Good right?” Victor just watches him, and then some of it drips on to his chest and he gasps at the cold contact. 

“Yuuri--”

“I'm very special, remember?” Stand your ground! Stand your ground! Stand your ground! He licks up the cream off of Victor's chest. 

“Yuuri, I can't-”

“You don't have to do anything. Let me take care of you for once.” He drips more of it on a nipple, and wraps his mouth around it. His other hand meets Victor's dick, and he jerks him to hardness. 

“I don't-” Yuuri pulls away to let him say what he needs too. “I don't want you to fuck me outside. It-”

“I'm not going to fuck you. Not really.” 

“I don't know what you mean. It looks like you are and I-”

“Intercrural.” 

“Yu-” He dips his hand in the remaining ice cream and slathers it between Victor's thighs.

“Between the legs.” He whispers and tugs down his own boxers a little. “That's okay, right?” 

“Ah- Mm.” He nods and Yuuri gives him a dazzling smile, the one he's practiced in the mirror for hours for an audience, before kissing him. It's the messy kind of kiss, the one thats more common in porn then in real life, but Victor moans for him. “Where did you learn how to-” Yuuri sucks on the other nipple while rubbing himself. 

“Detroit.” 

“Ah, America. Naturally.” Yuuri laughs in his ear, and moves closer to him. 

“Squeeze your legs together.” Victor does and edges his hips forwards. 

“How is this supposed to feel good for me-” He huffs. Ever the hedonist. Yuuri squares himself and thrusts into the space provided for him. Victor lets out a happy gasp when his dick his Yuuri's stomach and rubs up against it while Yuuri fucks into his legs. 

“Fun right?” He asks as he rolls his hips. The tightness is fantastic, the warmth is exactly what he wanted. 

“Sticky.” 

“Do you want to walk home with my cum caked onto your legs?” 

“Only if you walk home with mine dried on your stomach.” Yuuri gasps when Victor's hands find his own nipples. Don't lose, you can do, you believe! He licks up Victor's neck. Victor does the same to him. 

Yuuri comes first, still moving his hips back and forth, so that his cum is slathered over Victor's thighs. Yuuri finally calms down and jerks Victor to completion. 

“I don't want to move.” Victor says.

“Think about the warm bath.” Yuuri tells him. 

“Ah. But it's so far. Carry me.” Yuuri shakes his head with a smile. 

“You weigh to much.” 

“Me?!” Yuuri laughs and gets back to his feet, tying his yukata back. He helps Victor with his. They get home half an hour later and go straight into a bath. 

“We forgot to write out wishes down.” Yuuri tells him when they are both clean and in their room, on their backs on the floor. 

“I already had my wish granted.” Victor says and kisses him on the cheek. 

“So was mine.” Yuuri smiles and presses him down before he gets on top of him, resting on his hips. 

“So was mine.”


	5. Quad Salchow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri goes for a run at four in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super cute interlude that I really needed, so here you go. 
> 
> The fruits of my labor. 
> 
> Bless.
> 
> not beta'd
> 
>  
> 
> http://waitingandwandering.lofter.com/post/1ea0933a_e9575b3 : Chinese Version

It's the finale.  
  
Every single person is holding their breathe, waiting for him to prove to the entire world that he was as amazing, that Victor was as amazing as they all believed. He's wearing a light blue sparkling costume that makes him look etherial. His parents are in the stand. Victor is leaning over the rim starring right at him.  
  
The routine opens with a quad salchow. He messes it up, stumbles but keeps going.  
  
Whatever, it's fine. Shake it off.  
  
He messes up the next spin, let's go to early, and almost brains himself with the blade of the skate.  
  
It just gets worse and worse and worse.  
  
He fails every single jump.  
  
Every single spin is crooked.  
  
He hurts himself several times through out the entire thing.  
  
Victor doesn't even look at him anymore.  
  


 

  
….  
  


  
  
The nightmare is so harsh he falls out of bed and hits the back of his head on the way down. It's loud enough to even wake Victor up, which is an amazing feat, considering the man could sleep through a hurricane and be completely fine.  
  
“Yura?” Yuuri can hear him sit up slowly, before leaning over the edge of the bed.  “God, what happened?”  
  
“Yura?” Yuuri asks because that's the most important thing in the immediate moment.  
  
“It's short for- come here, why are you on the floor?” He sticks an arm out and Yuuri grabs it and is hoisted back on the bed.  
  
“I had a nightmare.”  
  
“Must have been pretty bad. You were upside down.” When he starts thinking about it, it's hard not to go straight to tears. He was being irrational.  
  
“It's not a big deal.” He wants to turn around on his side of the bed and forget about it.  
  
“No, no, tell me.”  
  
“Victor-” Arms wrapped around him tightly, and he was pulled into Victor's chest. “Victor- it wasn't-”  
  
“I'm not letting you go until you tell me.”  
  
“It's-” His throat hurts, like he's already been crying for an hour the way he wants to be now. Maybe he was crying in his sleep. That wouldn't be too surprising, he's done it before. Victor hums on top of him, and Yuuri can feel it reverberate in his chest. Victor's warm.  
  
“If you don't tell me...” He trails off.  
  
“What? What are you going to do?” He feels a kiss press into the top of his head.  
  
“Don't say I didn't warn you.” He feels another kiss on his head, and then another and another and another and another. All over him, his head, his shoulders, his neck, his face, one after the next. Yuuri can't help but start laughing. The hands at his side rub up and down, and Victor moves him around like a doll, trying to get his mouth everywhere. “Tell me!” He commands when he pulls up for air.  
  
“I don't-”  
  
“I won't take no for an answer!” And again, the same barrage of softness and kindness and warmth. This is what happiness feels like, Yuuri thinks. This is it. He's made it. What more could he ever need.  
He ends up on his back, and Victor hovering on top of him, the gentle smile firmly in place.  
  
“Victor-” He gets cut off with a kiss to the mouth, a make out, more accurately, and they only pull apart when they can't breath anymore.  
  
“Tell me.” Yuuri sighs.  
  
“I had a nightmare.”  
  
“You said. About?”  
  
“I-” He sighs again and looks away. Victor's hand grasps his chin and pulls it forward in a very classic Victor move. Yuuri blushes against his will. He thought he would be over that by now, but it got him every single time.  
  
“You fell out of bed.” Victor tells him. “If I'm going to laugh about anything, it's going to be that. Come on.” He smiles.  
  
“I failed.” Yuuri says all at once, a rush of words. “I lost the Grand Prix and I messed up every single move.” Yuuri's crying now. God damn it.  
  
“Oh.” Victor says and moves to his side. Yuuri tries to turn away, before Victor turns him back over. A gentle, soft hand wipes the tears away.  
  
“You wouldn't look at me.” Yuuri hiccups.  
  
“Oh.” Victor leans forward and presses another kiss into his lips. “That's stupid.”  
  
“Wh-”  
  
“That's. Stupid.” He says. More movement, and Yuuri is pressed into Victor' chest again. “You're not going to fail the Grand Prix. You're going to be the best there. Because I'm the best, and I won't let you go unprepared. And even if you fail, I'm not going to stop looking at you.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“At the very least, I'd yell at you for a while. At least. And then we would pack up and do this all over again. Until you do win. Until you place first.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“There's nothing to doubt, get it? I'm not going to leave you. You are not going to lose.” Yuuri starts crying all over again, sobbing now. “What? What is it? What's wrong now?”  Yuuri shakes his head and laughs a little. Victor pulls away to look at him.  
  
“You're perfect.” Yuuri whispers when he calms down.  
  
“Of course I am.” Victor smiles and kisses him. “Why would you settle for anything less?”  
  
Again and again and again.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Yura.” Yuuri pulls away laughing.  
  
“I'm sorry I woke you up.” Victor hugs him again.  
  
“It's alright. What time is it?” They look over at the alarm clock on the nightstand together. “Four in the morning. Perfect time for a run.”  
  
“What?” Yuuri turns around to stare at him in abject horror. He's not joking. “Come on, Victor, please. It's -”  
  
“Four in the morning, yes. Perfect time for a run. Come on.” He's out of the bed and already crossing into the bathroom. Yuuri gets up and shuffles after him.  
  
“This isn't fair.”  
  
“Who wants fair?”  
  
It's freezing outside, and they run for an hour and a half before the sun starts to rise. When they come back inside Victor blows him in the shower and afterwards, makes crepes.  
  
Yuuri couldn't be happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yura is the shortened form of the Russian Yuri. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the inevitable Yurka that will also follow at some point.


	6. Sponsers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri shows Victor his Eros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. 
> 
> Listen. 
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy.
> 
> not beta'd

Victor likes surprises. 

He always had, ask anyone who knows him and they will almost unanimously tell you, yeah, Victor Nikiforov, that guy is all about surprises. 

He's made half of his career as a skater around this, every single routine had to be new, fresh, different. He changes his fashion, his hair, his style every now and again, just to make a point, to be different. He likes watching surprise bloom across people's features. Likes hearing a gasp of aww or complete silence across a room. 

He likes surprises, is the point.

And he's always been good at taking them, he thinks. He's always been rather level headed, he thinks. He's handled Yuuri's skating before he met him fairly well. 

He doesn't handle this very well. 

No, the sight almost sweeps him off his feet, but he manages to stay up. He holds the door frame, but he's upright. And that's fine, really. It's good. 

He walked into his apartment after a long day of phone calls, trying to find sponsors for Yuuri, but now, this. This was. Mm. 

This was a lot. 

He toes his sneakers off, pulls his socks off after that. His feet on the wood ground him, and the floor is cold, so that just helps more. He pulls of his jacket and stares straight ahead. Time to face this head on. Like a man. 

Like an adult. 

He takes a few steps forward, before he has to stop again. 

“I'm under dressed.” Victor says. 

“You are. I'll wait.” Victor goes into the bed room and locks the door behind him. 

AH. 

No, no panicking, not over this. He's suave, and sophisticated. He's done more impressive shit before. He's the-- whatever. It doesn't mater. He rifles through his closet and finds a white button down and a pair of slacks and puts that on as he throws his regular clothes off into a pile in the corner before going into the en suite and dragging a hand through his hair. 

Hot. 

Just remember that. 

He swallows, and just as he's about to leave, turns around and gurgles some mouth wash. Be prepared and all of that. He walks out of his room with a smile. 

Yuuri opens the bottle of wine that was in his hand when Victor first walked in. Victor watches him get up and pour it into both of the wine glasses set on the table. Victor walks to meet him and pulls back his chair for him. 

“Thank you.” Victor doesn't say anything, but puts on a smile, nods, and goes to his own seat.

“Did you make all of this?” He points at the food after downing half the wine. 

“Mmhm.” Yuuri must have spent all day, because there was a stupid amount of food on the table. Probably more in the kitchen that he couldn't even see. He wonders if Yuuri looked it up online or if he asked Yurio for help.

“How long were you planning all of this?” 

“A date?” 

“...” If that's what you want to call this, sure. Why not. “It must have taken a lot of time, is what I mean.” 

“Only a couple of hours. Just while you've been gone.” 

“Right.” 

“Are you hungry?” 

“Yeah.” 

“We can eat then.” 

Right. 

Victor does eat. It tastes like his mother used to make. Salad and cinnamon spiced salmon. It's tastes perfect. Yuuri watches him while eating, his eyes appraising him. He recognizes what's happening. Slowly.

Yuuri stands up when he's done, picks up Victor's plates and goes into the kitchen. He watches him go, wonders when he learned to walk in heels. So he leans back in his chair. 

“Are you showing me your Eros, Yuuri?” 

“Am I?” Yuuri calls. When he comes back he has a bowl of soup in his hand, the kind his grandmother used to make, with rice instead of noodles, then sets it in front of him. “If I was, would this make you stay?” 

“I feel as if we may have lost the plot a bit.” 

“Did we? You're the play boy. I'm the women you leave. Eventually. But now.” 

He sits back at his spot, folding the skirt neatly under him. 

He crosses his legs and Victor catches a flash of light blue fabric that makes him choke, just a little. 

Victor eats. 

He finishes at some point, Yuuri watches him with attention the entire time. He's out of his depth, this is a bit much. Yuuri clears the table and stands up to take his hand. He only know notices the faint music in the back ground. It's a waltz. 

He's really out of it. 

Yuuri waits until it clicks in Victor's head that he wants to dance, and places a hand on his hip and another on his shoulder. 

As they sway back and forth, Yuuri clearly enjoying himself, and after a while, when Victor snaps back into reality, the dancing gets more elaborate. He spins him, he dips him, he swings him around and Yuuri smiles at him the entire time. Victor hears the fabric swish back and forth and he wants desperately to rake his eyes over Yuuri. 

He doesn't. 

Not yet. 

They dance for what must be at least an hour, and when Yuuri finally tires of it he grabs Victor's hand and pulls him towards the large window. It's floor to ceiling, and the view overlooks the small park below the building. 

“What do you think?” Yuuri asks. “Of all of this?” 

“Why did you-”

“Why did you make me do Eros?” Yuuri turns around. His back is against the glass, and he's starring at Victor. “Because you wanted something unexpected, right? I was thinking about it yesterday, and I wanted to surprise you. So. I thought this would be a nice thing to do for you.” 

“I liked it. I- You surprised me.” 

“Yeah?” Yuuri smiles. “And the dress?” Victor finally lets himself look him over. It's a simple dress, navy blue, like his costume, tights around his chest, but it fans out as it hits his hips. It stops just above the knee. It's very, very, very, Yuuri. He wants to take it off of him. “And the shoes?” 

The light blue strappy heels he's wearing is another thing entirely. They make his legs look perfect, long and petite at the same time. 

“I like this. You should do this more.” 

“Should I?” Yuuri smiles, and then kisses him. Slow, and deep. He tastes wine on his lips. When he pulls away, Yuuri turns around, presses his front to the window. “Take it off.” Victor reaches for the zipper at the base of his hair line and pulls all the way down in one smooth movement. 

Oh. 

Oh hello. 

“It's a good color.” 

“I thought you would say that.” He turns around. 

Oh. 

Victor is only just a man. 

This is too much.

The light blue halter top bra is mouth watering. The strappy light blue panties bulge in all the right places. 

“The shoes match.” 

“They do.” 

“Yuuri?” 

“Victor?” 

“Can I fuck you now?” 

“I was waiting all day, are you going to keep me waiting any longer?” Victor dips his arms under Yuuri's butt and picks him up. Yuuri wraps his ankles around Victor's waist and his arms around Victor's neck. When Victor pushes his panties aside, and puts a finger in, Yuuri laughs at him before kissing his mouth. “I said I've been waiting all day.” 

Oh my god.

“Oh my god.” Yuuri laughs. 

The thought that Yuuri had fucked himself open on his own fingers waiting for Victor to come back, the dress, the lingerie, the heels, the food, the dancing, all of it hit his dick immediately. He fumbles with his zipper, mostly to make sure Yuuri doesn't fall out of his hands and seats himself into Yuuri with a groan when he manages to get his dick out. Yuuri moans.

“ I've been waiting for so long, fuck me, please, come on.” He does. He juts his hips up and up and up and up, barely keeping a rhythm. His motions are so erratic, Yuuri bumps against the window with a moan as he claws at Victor's back. 

Oh god the window. The window. They're against the window. 

Yuuri put them there. 

Oh. 

It's a revitalized effort on his part. He fucks up into the tight, soft, warm heat and Yuuri moans into his ear and scratches at his back. He gets closer and closer, and the tight heat clamps down on him. 

They cum at the same time. 

It's never happened before, and know Victor doesn't want it any other way. 

“Victor?”

“Hmm?”

“Set me down?” He lets go of Yuuri's hips and watches as Yuuri's long legs untangle themselves and his heels clack against the wooden floor again. 

“Do you need help cleaning up?” 

“Are you offering?” Victor nods. Yuuri pushes him onto the couch, until he's laying flat on his back, and Yuuri straddles his face. 

Not what he had in mind, but boy is he not complaining. 

He's not complaining at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lingerie: http://us.asos.com/asos/asos-daisy-lace-high-neck-underwire-bra/prd/6088783?iid=6088783&affid=14174&channelref=product%20search&mk=abc&currencyid=2&gclid=CjwKEAjw7svABRCi_KPzoPr53QoSJAABSvxfsLS0-PKT5kSW6vyJibMwKIhfk_h4GOiwLqqHsbD2dRoCjCPw_wcB
> 
> heels: http://media1.kohlsimg.com/is/image/kohls/2290829_Light_Blue?wid=240&hei=240&op_sharpen=1
> 
> dress: http://us.asos.com/vero-moda/vero-moda-corduroy-high-neck-bodycon-dress/prd/7107920?iid=7107920&affid=14174&channelref=product%20search&mk=abc&currencyid=2&gclid=CjwKEAjw7svABRCi_KPzoPr53QoSJAABSvxfL7LVJpQses74Dy-ZgQ8aHWYKAJGN5RGL4gkNeE_azBoC5Prw_wcB


	7. Yuna Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is the best masseuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I have tomorrow? 
> 
> Did you guess midterm? 
> 
> Cause I have a midterm. 
> 
> But hey, just because I'm suffering doesn't mean you should too. 
> 
> So here you go. 
> 
>  
> 
> Chinese Version: http://waitingandwandering.lofter.com/post/1ea0933a_ef05783
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> not beta'd.

Victor watched Yuuri from across the rink.

He notices every little mistake, every little imperfection in the physical movement, but he can't find it in himself to care when Yuuri is giving one of the best performances of his life. It's not really a performance, just a rehearsal for a greater competition, but it's breath taking.

He sees the poor tilt of his head, he sees him lead with his heel when he should lead with his toes, he sees the barely held together landing, and he finds himself not caring.

Every revolution is a splash of emotion, every leap a story, ever single exhalation of breath conveying feelings that Victor doesn't know how he can just bring out of himself so casually. It's perfect. It's everything he's ever wanted for him.

Yuuri finishes the routine off with a Yuna spin, it's simple but it fits, and when he comes out of it, he meets Victor's eyes, and smiles, wide and content and perfect. Victor whistles low and Yuuri skates over to him. Victor hugs him over the guard rail.

“Beautiful.” He whispers. “You finally got it.”

“Really?” Victor smiles, and he can see Yuuri's face change with understanding. He braces himself.

“The skating was mediocre, at best. You still can't land the lutz correctly, you're balance was all over the place, to say nothing of your crooked posture. You led your footwork in the wrong direction. And, what else-”

“Right.” Yuuri deflates.

“But it was fantastic anyway. The feel of it, your expression, the twist of your wrist, you finally understood what I wanted from you.” He says. Yuuri meets his eyes for a second. Only for a second before he turns away and heads towards the gate. “I'm proud of you.” He crosses the distance and helps Yuuri pull off his skates.

“Really?”

“Of course!” Victor laughs pushes Yuuri down on the bench before taking his left leg in his hands and unlacing the skate. “Your form could use some work-” Yuuri groans. He watches with rapt attention as Victor rubs his foot through the small socks he's wearing. He moans when Victor presses his knuckles into the arch and turns an adorable shade of red as his hands fly up to cover his mouth. “Tired?”

“Sore.” Yuuri mumbles through fingers.

“Sore? Over what, you barely did anything.” Yuuri's other foot knocks against his shin. He deserves it but he smiles and tries to ignore the bruise that was probably growing there. “Do you want a massage?”

“Are you offering?” Victor nods and pulls off his other skate. When he presses his thumbs into the pads of Yuuri's foot, Yuuri seems to bite down on his tongue.

“Yeah.” He says after a while. “If you want.” Victor smiles wide.

“I want.” He has to stop himself, to physically put thought into not crossing the divide between them and kissing him in view of everyone in the rink. He wants to. It takes more restraint then he thought it would. It seems like every contact with Yuuri cements more and more want from him.

Victor keeps him sitting on the bench as he goes to retrieve his boots from the locker. Victor kneels in front of him and watches as Yuuri turns read while he pulls his boots on for him. It's a suggestive position, some people stop to stare. It's intentional. Of course it's intentional. Every thing he does is intentional.

Yuuri deserves nothing less.

The walk home is slow, it seems excessively cold today. As they walk back to the apartment, they stop for tea, and Viktor watches how the steam from the cup fogs up Yuuri's glasses. He holds Yuuri's cup while he wipes them clean and drink from it instead of his own. Yuuri notices, and demands Victor's instead. He obliges.

It's not the same, but it's good enough.

They go to Victor's apartment, and Victor turns on a hot shower for Yuuri while he walks Makkachin. He takes his time, and when he gets back Yuuri is sitting on the couch in a pair of shorts and not much else. His muscles are slowly reaching definition. He looks good.

“I thought you got mugged or something?”

“Why would you think that? Are you saying I can't defend myself?”

“You took an hour!” Victor looks at the clock. So he did.

“Did you take a good shower?”

“I- Yeah.” Yuuri nods. “Are you going to-”

“We can start now.” Makkachin curls up by the little space heater in the corner. “I'll get the lotion.”

“Right.” He does and they move into the bathroom.

“Lie down.” Yuuri stands at the edge of the bed, he seems nervous about something, so Victor finally, finally, finally, allows himself the joy of pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, right at the hair line. He feels Yuuri shiver under him and he smiles into his skin before pushing him froward until he falls flat on his face.

“Uncalled for.”

“Very called for.” Victor straddles his hips, and pours the lotion onto Yuuri's skin. He yelps. It must be cold. “Very, very, called for.” He starts kneading it into his upper back. “You're so tense, Yuuri, so so tense. You need to relax more.”

“It's kind of hard to do that.”

“Oh, poor baby. That's what I'm here for you. To help you relax.” Yuuri snorts into the pillow his face is buried in. “What?” He runs his hands up and down Yuuri's spine and watches as Yuuri just melts under him. “You don't think I can?”

“You're the reason I'm stressed to begin with.”

“Me?!” He feigns a gasp and Yuuri laughs under him again. Everything. He would give everything to have this again. He leans forward and kisses the nape of his neck again. Another shiver. He must be sensitive there.

“You.” He whispers. Victor returns his attention on Yuuri's back, slowly pushing and pulling at the skin and muscles there. He's so pliant. When his back becomes warm to the touch, he turns around starts on Yuuri's legs. He has the legs of a dancer, almost every skater does, long and elegant and toned. His legs have more definition then any other part of him.

Yuuri moans happily and Victor digs knots out.

The room is dim, the sky is gray. It's a wonderful day for this sort of thing. If Yuuri was a girl, Victor might have lit candles, but the smell always irritated him, and Yuuri doesn't seem like a big fan anyway. Victor works with a smile on his face.

“I'm almost scared to ask.” Yuuri starts.

“I hate to disappoint, but nothing as exciting as the last time. My coach was very insistent that I stay nimble.”

He can't help himself when he starts remembering Yuuri on the floor. He gets hard. When he finishes Yuuri's legs, he shifts his weight until his dick is pressed against Yuuri's ass.

“Yuuri?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I fuck you?”

“Mm. I don't know. You're usually more subtle.”

“I really want to fuck you?” He leans forward and kisses Yuuri's neck again gently.

“Do you?” Yuuri rolls onto his back. Victor doesn't think about the sheets. Yuuri is caught between his legs, but he still seems more in control.

“I really.” He rolls his hips forward and watches Yuuri's eyes glaze over. “Really.” Yuuri's just as hard as he is. “Really.” He leans forward again and kisses him, on the lips. “Want to fuck you.”

“Mm.” Yuuri rolls his hips back. “What if I want to fuck you instead?” Yuuri's hands are on Victor's hips. He'd be fine with it. As long as he can touch him, he doesn't care. Sure.

“As a reward.” Viktor says and pulls of his shirt, throwing it off the bed. “For you skating.”

“Of course. For the feel of it.” Yuuri pulls at his jeans and Victor pulls them off. “My expression.” Like that, huh? Fine. “The twist of my wrist.” He leaned up as Victor pulled his shorts off. “For making you proud?”

“Yes. Yes.”

“For finally understanding what you wanted?” Victor nods. Yuuri finds the lotion and hands it to him. “Get ready.” He tells him. So selfish, he thinks. He takes his time getting ready, by the time Yuuri rolls the condom on, he only has two fingers in. He likes it slow, languid. He wonders about the condom though, they've gone without before, so why bother now?

“Why are you wearing that?”

“I don't want to finish quickly.” Victor presses in a third finger and laughs. Yuuri grabs his hips and moves him around. “I'm doing it for you.” He pouts.

“I know, I know.” Victor tells him. “Out of consideration.”

“Exactly!”

“So sweet.” He pushes in a forth finger and kisses him again. “Do you want your reward now?” He asks when he pulls away. Yuuri doesn't bother answering, just lowers Victor down on his dick slowly. It feels good, whole, being attached to him like this. He waits until Yuuri starts twitching under him, impatient. “Go ahead.” He says. He doesn't move.

Yuuri sighs. Victor can't tell if it's fondness or irritation, but he grabs Victor's hips again and starts moving them. Victor likes being manhandled, and Yuuri directs himself into his prostate after a few attempts. When he's sure he's found it he reaches under Victor and rubs his perineum.

“Advanced techniques, I see.”

“Cum first.” Yuuri says. Oh, maybe it is irritation. He shouldn't have made fun off him. Victor leans forward until he's kissing Yuuri again. Again and again and again. 100% pacification method, works just as well every time. Yuuri doesn't stop thrusting into him though. It feels so good, the constant jack hammering into him.

Instead of moving his hands out of the way, Yuuri cradles Victor's balls instead, and alright, so it may be a bit much. So, maybe his balls are extra sensitive, and maybe irritating Yuuri was a good idea. Maybe a very good idea. Maybe the best idea. He can't stop himself from spilling onto Yuuri's chest, thin streaks of cum that Yuuri runs his fingers over.

Thin streaks of cum that Yuuri runs his fingers over and shoves into Victor's mouth.

Alright.

Okay.

That's.

Mm.

He deserves that.

He tastes bitter, the tartness that he's come to expect, but it's still unpleasant. But he's a dutiful lover, so he licks Yuuri's fingers clean and lifts up to pull the condom off so that Yuuri could cum into him. He likes the feeling of feeling Yuuri twitch to completion inside him.

“I'm sorry for laughing.”

“You're not.” Yuuri tells him. No, he's probably right. He's certainly going to do it again as soon as possible.

“I don't mind if you finish quick. I think it's cute.” Yuuri turns a pleasant shade of red.

“Get off and let me shower.” He grumbles.

“Mm. No. Don't think so.” Victor says and languidly drapes himself over Yuuri, placing his head into crook of Yuuri's neck.

“Victor-”

“Don't you feel relaxed now?”

“Victor-”

“I'm a great masseuse, right?”

“Victor-”

“The best.”


	8. Triple Axle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stamina Training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> Have this thing that has literally nothing to do with Halloween!!! 
> 
> Festive! 
> 
> not beta'd

“The rink is closed.” 

Victor is starring at the man in disbelief. Yuuri's behind him, a few steps down, sighing. They woke up early because they were going to do drills all day. Victor was convinced that Yuuri could land jumps better if he just repeated them over and over and over again. Pulling him out of bed was challenge enough, but he was awake now. 

“What do you mean the rink is closed? I had it booked all day.” The janitor shrugs. 

“I mean it's closed. There was a gas leak last night.” 

“What do you mean there was a gas leak? No, you don't understand.” 

“I mean there was a gas leak. Last night. I'm sure there are other ice rinks around.” He looked entirely unaffected by this. 

“What do you mean there --”

“Victor.” Yuuri grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down the stairs. “It's fine. We can find a studio somewhere.” 

“I booked-” Yuuri didn't seem upset so Victor sighed and let Yuuri pull him back down the stairs. 

They spend three hours trying to find a studio that would loan them a room, but all of them are either busy or closed. Victor is irritated and Yuuri isn't doing much better. They sit at a small cafe and sigh into their coffees. 

“It just feels like such a waste.” He says and Yuuri nods along. “I was going to have you do triple axles all day.” 

“That... seems excessive.” 

“With your stamina? You'd be fine. It would be good for you.” 

“Ah. Sure.” They sit opposite each other and Victor watches Yuuri slouch down his seat. 

“Posture.” Victor tells him, but Yuuri just slouches down more. Victor smiles, and with care to not be noticed, sweeps his leg up until his shoe is pressed against Yuuri's crotch. 

“Victor-” Victor presses down, gently, and Yuuri bolts up right. Victor doesn't relent though. He starts rubbing up and down Yuuri's jeans. He turns red and his hands fly up to cover his mouth. Victor smiles at him and drinks his coffee. He got a latte. It's not that great. 

“What's wrong Yuuri?” 

“Victor!” 

“What is it?” The milk is pretty burnt. It's pretty disappointing. He wonders if Yuuri's is also unpleasant. 

“Vic- We're in public!” He hisses. 

“ I don't know what you're talking about.” The table has a tablecloth which descends all the way to the floor. It's filthy, but thats not the point. Actually, why are they in this cafe? 

“Can I help you with anything?” A waitress stands over Yuuri's shoulder and he just turns beet red. It's kind of amazing. Victor's other leg hooks Yuuri's chair and yoinks it closer to him, just to be safe. 

“I'm good.” Victor gives her a winning smile and she smiles back. “Yuuri?” Victor presses down on what sure feels like an erection and Yuuri squeaks.

“I'm sorry?” 

“I'm-- good-- I'm go-great.” He mumbles through, his skin somehow getting even redder. His ears are pink now. 

“Are you sure?” Bless customer service. Yuuri nods, and as she leaves he drops his head down on the table. He's sweating now, and Victor wishes they were alone. He smiles and leans forward to take Yuuri's hand. Yuuri squeezes it. Victor takes that as a suggestion to put more force behind his actions. 

He feels Yuuri's hips buck up into his foot. 

“Oh, sweet boy.” Victor whispers in Russian and Yuuri's hips stutter. Victor stops and readjusts himself. He takes of the hoodie he's wearing and passes it to Yuuri who puts it around his waist immediately. 

“I feel gross.” He says after a while. His hair is wet. His glasses are foggy. 

“You look adorable.” He blushes again. 

“Can we go home?” Victor nods and helps him up. He catches a glimpse of the wet stain on the front of his sweat pants and has to fight himself when he wants to bury his face in Yuuri's hair. 

“Of course. Anything you want.” Yuuri smiles for the first time. When they get home Yuuri peals off his pants and briefs the second he's through the door.

“That was-”

“You didn't like it?” 

“We were in public!” Yuuri punches Victor in the arm. It doesn't hurt. “I thought I would die.” He groans. 

“Why would you die?” Victor lets him punch him again. He finally caves though, and before Yuuri can start another tirade, he leans down and kisses him. Nice and slow. Yuuri lets him, sagging against him, letting Victor pick him and carry him to bed. 

“I want a shower.” He tell him when the finally separate. 

“Stamina training.” Victor tells him before leaning down and taking Yuuri in his mouth. He licks him clean and then sucks on the head. 

“You know it doesn't work like that!” Yuuri yells as he grabs the sheets and throws his head back. Victor licks up his cock before wrapping his mouth around it and dropping down to the base. 

What gag reflex? 

That's for children. 

Victor sucks at him while his nose is buried in Yuuri's pubes. The hair is coarse, sure, but it smells like him. It smells so much like him, that he can't help himself. Yuuri finally starts getting hard. It pokes the edge of his throat. It's great. 

It's just really great. 

Yuuri's hips start shaking and Victor goes back to bobbing his head up and down, occasionally liking the slit at the head, or gently pulling the foreskin. He's not circumcised. Viktor isn't either. 

“Victor, I'm going to-” Victor nods and sucks him down. Yuuri cums with a shout. “God.” He whispers looking down at him afterwards, before reaching from him. Victor lets himself be pulled into another kiss. “I taste gross.” Yuuri says when he pulls away. 

“Just a little.” He admits. He licks his mouth. 

“You haven't yet?”

“No, no, I'm good. Just you today.” 

“Wait-” Yuuri moves to sit up just as Victor legs it out of the room and comes back with a box. “What are you doing?” He opens it and digs through it to pull out a vibrator and a dildo. “Oh my god. Why do you have that?” 

“I bought it.”

“You bought it.” He seems unconvinced. “What else is in there?” 

“Stuff.” 

“Stuff?” 

“Things.” 

“Victor.” He sounds put upon all of a sudden and Victor can't help but smile. He's cute when he huffy too. 

“Since I can't make you skate until you die, this is a close second.” 

“So it's skating first, huh?” 

“You first.” Viktor leans forward and kisses him again. “Always you first.” 

“...Fine.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Yuuri tosses him the bottle of lube and Victor gets to work. He lathers his fingers in it first, and Yuuri watches him, wide eyed, with a smile on his face. God. 

Victor wants to wreck him. 

He puts his fingers in first, one at a time, then two and spreads him open wide enough for three. He listens to the noises Yuuri makes, most of them sighs or groans of irritation. Right, he's not touching his dick. Victor picks up the vibrator wand and turns it on. Low setting to start, and presses it to the base of his dick, the junction between it and his balls. Yuuri makes a pleased noise now. 

Victor's up to three fingers when Yuuri actually gets hard again, and he can't stop himself from leaning down and licking the precum. Yep. Just as bitter as last time. Oh the things he does for love. 

When he's up to four fingers, he turns the vibrator up another setting and moves it to the head. Yuuri makes happy little noises in the back of his throat, barely notices when Victor's fingers are gone because he has to lube the dildo up. It's pretty long. He'll go slow. Just as he's about to put it in, he sees Yuuri's toes curl. 

Oh wow. 

He presses the head of it into him and Yuuri opens his eyes to meet his. He nods and Victor pushes more of it into him. It's a nice cyan color and it looks beautiful against his skin. He pushes it is further, and when Yuuri doesn't complain, even further then that. Victor turns up the vibrator to setting three, and starts thrusting it in and out of him. 

Yuuri rocks his hips against it, clearly very happy about the entire situation. 

“Why do I feel like I'm about to be replaced?” Victor jokes and Yuuri's eyes open back up again. He closes them a lot when he's riding a high like this. 

“You did this to yourself.” He hums as Victor drags the vibrator back to his perineum. 

“So cruel.” Victor smiles as Yuuri laughs. 

He bumps the dildo against Yuuri's prostate, and when Yuuri moans, he starts rubbing and prodding it. Yuuri's fingers grasp at the sheets and he starts sweating again. Victor starts going a little rougher now, in and out and in and out and in and out. He presses the vibrator into the head and a few seconds later, Yuuri spills all over himself. 

He lets out a sigh of relief.

Victor doesn't turn the vibrator off. He leaves the dildo in him, and instead focuses all his attention on that. 

“I want a shower-”

“Are you on death's door yet?” 

“Victor, that was three times, come on-”

“Stamina training.” He purrs again and puts the vibrator on Yuuri's nipples, which makes him shriek. Victor leans forward to kiss him, and starts slowly pumping the dildo again. 

“You suck.” 

“I do.” 

“You're the worst.” 

“Mmhm.” Victor licks at Yuuri's ear and Yuuri starts laughing again. 

“You aren't even getting anything from this!” 

“That's not true.” He twists the dildo and Yuuri groans. He be feeling the stimulation now. The vibrator starts going up and down his shaft. He gets hard. Yuuri's face looks of betrayal. “I get to watch you.” 

“Ah!” He's twitching under him, the over stimulation must be kicking in now, and his breathing is getting much harsher. “I think--” He doesn't manage to finish what ever the thought was because he shudders harshly. There's no ejaculate, but he must have reached orgasm again. 

“Are you alright?” He waits for a nod before turning up the vibrator. 

“Vic-! St-! I!” He gasps, and lurches forward into Victor's arms. “I can't!” Victor kisses him. 

“One more. You can do one more.” Yuuri stares down at his cock which seems to get hard again, there was barely even a pause between the last one. They both stare down as Victor thrusts the dildo into him, again and again, directly into his prostate. There's a sob, and Victor looks up to see Yuuri crying. 

“It hurts.” He whines. “Hurry!” Victor kisses his cheeks gently. He must be over stimulated, the way he shakes with every move Victor makes. His skin is burning up. Over the vibrator, Victor can hear Yuuri's heart jack hammering. He moves the vibrator to the head again, and sets it on the highest setting. 

Yuuri claws his back. 

Hard enough that Victor is pretty sure he's bleeding now. 

“Just a little bit more, baby, you can do it.” Yuuri can't talk, he just whines and tries to twist away from him, before nodding desperately. His hips lurch upward so hard he ends up in Victor's lap. He doesn't come again, but the front of Victor's shirt is stained from his drooling cock anyway. “Shhh.” He whispers into Yuuri's ear as he turns the vibrator off and very gently pulls the dildo out. 

Yuuri whimpers at every touch as Victor tucks him into bed. 

Yuuri is out like a light. 

As he goes to clean the toys and then goes into the shower to rub one out only one thought crosses his mind. 

He's fucked.


	9. Triple Axle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As rightfully predicted.
> 
> not beta'd

He knew that this was coming, of course he did.He did this to himself, really, but he's an adult, and adults have to face consequences. Especially when he did this to himself. 

A week passed since the, god what was he thinking, since the stamina training, and Yuuri barely acknowledged him outside of actual skating. It was understandable, Victor would have been pissed off to, but it hurts him all the same. He sort of, only partially, wishes that he hadn't done it. It's a loss vs gains argument that he keeps repeated in his head over and over and over. 

It was dumb, he shouldn't have done it. 

He's being dumb, of course he should have done it. 

But Yuuri doesn't talk to you anymore. 

But Yuuri clinging and sobbing and cumming five times. 

But-

But-

So. The situation, as it is, is not ideal. 

The way he sees it, either Yuuri is going to stop sleeping with him, which is shitty, or Yuuri is going to do something to one up him, which is shitty in a different way. He can't see Yuuri doing anything to wild, it's not in his nature. Or, maybe it is. It's not like they know each other that well. Well, no, they know each other very well, a sort of fundamental, most base level understanding. 

When is Yuuri's birthday? 

What's his favorite color? 

Is he a dog person or a cat person? 

No, wait! He knows that one. He had a dog, it's still his phone background even though it passed a while ago. He's sentimental, that's another thing that Victor knows for sure. And he knows his favorite food, and his favorite... 

What was Yuuri's favorite position? 

Wow, he was an awful boyfriend. At least before, with all of the girls he's dated, all of them thought he was a genius for being so wrapped up in skating, but he doesn't really think that's going to work with Yuuri. He wouldn't want it to work on Yuuri. 

He wanted to get to know him better. 

He lands the last triple axel before the rink closes for the day and watches Yuuri take notes. His attention to detail was good. He execution wasn't the best, but he payed so much attention. 

When they get back to their apartment block, Victor's a bit surprised that Yuuri follows him into his own apartment. Well, okay. Here it is. 

Either he's fucked or he's fucked and at this point he doesn't know which he would prefer. 

He makes dinner instead. He makes spaghetti and out of the corner of his eye, watches Yuuri the entire time. Yuuri walks around the apartment after taking his shoes off, stretching as he does. He disappears for a while, and Victor can hear rustling in the other room. He calls Yuuri when the sauce is done, and waits. 

Yuuri doesn't walk out in a dress or slinky underwear, so at least there's that. Or there isn't that. 

He sits and eats, and they talk about casual things, Yurio's progress, costuming options, the weather makes several appearances. It must be bad if they're talking about the weather.

When they finish eating, Victor cleans the plates up and waits for Yuuri to leave so that he could go back to commiserating like an adult, alone in the dark, the way god intended. Yuuri doesn't leave, though. He goes into Victor's bedroom and doesn't come out for a while. Half an hour, to the dot, before he either gets tired of waiting or he finishes whatever it was that was doing and calls Victor into the room. 

“Oh.” 

Yeah, okay. 

“You don't mind, do you?” Yuuri sits on the edge of the mattress, doing the last knot tight. 

“Where did you learn to tie ropes like that?” 

“Porn.” Yuuri says, and he's so unabashed that it takes Victor a second to catch up. Has he been watching porn for a week? He could have- No, no, he's entitled to his own time and space. Victor's not going to say anything stupid and fuck this up. 

“So do you want me to-” 

“You can take your clothes of, yeah.” Not what he was going to ask, but Victor shucks of his pants and shirt with enthusiasm. “All of your clothes.” Okay, that's fine, foreplay's for idiots, whatever. His clothes lie in a pile on floor. “Go on then.” He gets on the bed, and Yuuri puts the loops around his ankles and wrists. 

So he's spread eagle on his back. This is, okay, he admits to have thought about this happening, but okay, still, pretty wild. Kind of out there. 

“You've done this before right?” Yuuri asks. 

“Yeah. To other people.” Yuuri smiles. 

No, Victor decided then. He's not going to complain if he gets to look at that. 

“So what are you going to do to me.” 

“Well.” Yuuri gets up on the bed and hoists an all to familiar box on with him. “Since you were so fine with out... finishing... the last time, you'll be fine not finishing again, right?” 

Ah. 

There's the rub. 

“That's a bit cruel, don't you think?” 

“I think five orgasms in a row is a bit cruel, but you know, whatever.” He smiles and shrugs and Victor swallows.

“I should have asked.” 

“Mmhm.” 

“You didn't hate it, though?” 

“No.” Yuuri shakes his head. “I don't hate anything I do with you.” The warmth that spread through Victor could rival a volcano. “But you should have asked.” 

“I'm sorry.” 

“I'll accept your apology after this.” 

“Is there anyway we could just skip to the end?” Victor rolls his ankle, and Yuuri pats his leg gently. 

“Not a chance.” Yuuri pulls out a cock ring and Victor swallows again. “Why do you even have this?” 

“It was a free add on.” 

“It was a --” Yuuri laughs. Yeah, okay, but it's free, why would you say no to free stuff. The laugh makes him happy. He hasn't heard it in a while. “I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want.” Yuuri says. 

“I know. But I want to apologize.” 

“Oh.” Yuuri says and takes Victor's cock in his hand, pumping it up and down slowly. He sits in between his legs. “Tell me if it's too much.” 

“Yeah.” Victor watches as Yuuri spreads the ring and puts it at the base of his dick. He's hard enough to know that this was going to be a long en devour. Gently pumping his hand up and down his erection, Yuuri casually, and the causality of it kills Victor a little, only a little, reaches into the box. 

“You have a lot of stuff.” 

“I dated a lot of people.” 

“What's it like?” He asks and pulls out a dildo, a different one from the one Victor used on him. 

“Incomparable to you.” He winks and Yuuri turns a bit red, smiling wide. 

“So smooth.” Yuuri smiles and pours lube over it, before pressing it to his entrance. 

“Uh-” 

“We'll go slow.” 

Uh. 

Yuuri presses the head in, and Victor likes to imagine he takes it in stride. He also like to imagine that his dick wouldn't have flagged even if he wasn't wearing a ring. Yuuri rocks it around in him, slowly opening him up and pushing another inch after inch in. It must take a solid ten minutes before the entire thing is in. 

“Good?” Victor nods. Yuuri starts pushing it in and out of him. He leans forward to wrap his mouth around Victor's nipples and sucking on them. Victor shivers. He's feeling it now, though, the stress of the situation, the not knowing disappears slowly, and he's enveloped in warmth now. It's going pretty well, the casual eroticism of it. 

And then Yuuri turns on the vibrator. 

Victor's toes curl and his back arches up as far as the restrains will let him go. The thing is pressed up against his prostate, and unlike Victor who went up in stages, Yuuri has it set to max immediately. Ah, yes, he sees. He's being punished. 

He deserves it, sure, but still. His dick strains now, and he's leaking down himself, not to mention the sweating. It's unfortunate, because Yuuri is still clothed and almost immaculate. 

“Out of curiosity-” He manages but his breathing is ragged already. “How long, exactly, do you imagine this going for?” 

“Till death's door, I think.” 

Of course. 

He walked into that one, actually. 

“So-” He doesn't know what he was planning on saying, but Yuuri lets off of his nipples to cup his face and kiss him just as he pushes the vibrator against his prostate with maybe more force then necessary. 

He feels the vibrations in his teeth. 

He must sound a little hysterical when Yuuri pulls away to look for something else in the box. He must find what ever it, but Victor can't look, his eyes are too busy rolling into the back of his head. He grips the ropes at this wrists, and tries to breathe, calmly. 

The plan goes out the window pretty quickly when fleshlight presses onto him. Yuuri's jerking him off with vigor now, and the vibrator thats pressed up against him is still very much pressed up against him.  
The fleshlight is soft and lube-y and warm and it's again a bit to much. This goes on for a few minutes.

He must start to thrash around, when Yuuri turns the vibrator of and takes the fleshlight away from him. His hips are still jacking up and down. The toy is still in him, but it's just a weight. 

“What?” It's not coherent, but Yuuri pats his face gently and then just waits. 

For what? 

After Victor stops panting, Yuuri reaches into the box and pulls out another dildo. Okay, so yeah, he was definitely watching porn for a week, good to know the answer to that question, that's great. This one is thicker, so he covers it with lube and presses it into him. 

“It's not... it won't-” Yuuri shushes him. 

“Of course it will. Relax.” He pets his thighs as he presses the thing in. 

It's a lot, honestly. 

Half way through, Yuuri starts using the fleshlight on him again, and this is agony. Hell on earth. When he must get it in the whole way, and it must be the whole way because Victor can't take any more, he turns the vibrator on both of them back on. 

“Yuuri!” Victor yells. He wants to move, to do something other then to just lay there and take it, but Yuuri kisses him quite and watches contentedly as Victor slowly loses his mind. “Take it off! Take it off , please!” 

“Are you dying yet?” Victor can hear the smile on his voice. 

“Yes!” 

“I don't know about that.” Both the vibrators hit each other as he stops jerking him off to play with those instead. “You look okay.” 

“Please!” 

“Just a little more. You can do a little more.” He sounds gentle when he says it bet when he starts fucking him with both of the vibrators, Victor's heart seizes just a bit. 

So many depths. 

“Yuuri! Please!” He kisses him again. 

“You're crying.” He says and wipes away the tears Victor couldn't even feel. 

It must be to much for him, for both of them, because Yuuri pulls of the cock sleeve and then the cock ring. Victor doesn't even need any more stimulation, he cums immediately, and Yuuri's quick to turn the vibrator's off. 

“I'm sorry.” He says as he goes to get a cloth to wipe him clean. Victor sits there, with both of the dildos still in him, and still tied to the corners of the bed. 

“I'm sorry too.” Victor says finally when Yuuri comes back and unties him. He moves to sit up as Yuuri wipes him clean and he slowly removes both toys from his ass. “God, look at me.” 

“Perfect.” Yuuri tells him. “Even like that.” 

“It'll never close.” 

“Don't be dramatic.” 

“Don't be mean.” He pouts at him and Yuuri laughs, kissing him. He took his clothes of when he went to go get a towel and he lies on his side, rubbing at Victor's arms. 

“Apology accepted, by the way.” 

“Oh good. I was worried there for a minute.” 

Yuuri decks him in the shoulder. 

Victor laughs.


	10. Stag Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itchy Socks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Super Cute/Short Interlude. 
> 
> I was sick a week ago, so here's some self indulgent fluff. 
> 
> Bless. 
> 
> not beta'd

Victor wakes up with the unpleasant knowledge that it is snowing and that the heating is broken.  
  
He finds this out because Yurio, unmistakably,  is screaming it at the building manager outside the window.  
  
It's not the best way to wake up. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night, he thinks both of them actually made it to bed at two in the morning and actually fell asleep at three, maybe even three thirty. For about an hour Victor offered to blow him and Yuuri offered to blow him and they went back and for before one of them, Victor couldn't remember who now, suggested sixty-nine-ing.  
  
Their window is open because last night Victor fucked Yuuri and even though Victor loved the heat and the smell of it, Yuuri always insisted. There's grey light pouring into the room, snow on the windowsill and just a little bit of it amassing on the floor.  
  
Still, though, it's not the worst way to wake up, Yuuri is cuddled around, legs intermingled with his, arms around his chest, face in his neck. He doesn't know if it's comfortable for him, but Victor is warm and in love. He leans down to press a kiss into Yuuri's crown before turning over slightly and trying to go back to sleep. 

  
…

  
When he wakes up again, it's later in the day. He's not a hundred precent aware what time it is, they knocked over the clock in their fervor, but Yuuri is missing and he hears the shower running. He rolls around a little, just trying to convince himself to get up and to go join him, but he can't manage it.  
  
So he rolls around until he finds the warm patch and wiggles into it, grabbing a pillow to hug in place of his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who is know walking out of the shower and getting back to bed.  
  
“Are you okay?” Victor asks him. His voice is muffled. By the pillow.  
  
“Yes? It's snowing.”  
  
“I know. Why are you back in bed, are you sick, do you feel sick?” His hand shoots out to Yuuri's forehead. He's a little warm, but that might just be the shower. He puts the pillow aside and sits up to press his lips against the same spot. No, he's definitely warm.  
  
“I'm okay.” Yuuri laughs, and smiles and Victor feels drunk all of a sudden. “Thank you for caring.”  
  
“Of course I care! What am I supposed to do if you keel over? Who's going to replace you?” He gets out of bed, and holy wow is it cold. He doesn't really want to close the window though, maybe just a pair of pants would be a good idea. Or boxers, even! Literally anything. He needs to stop sleeping naked.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“To get a thermometer.”  
  
“Victor, I'm fine!” Victor's already in the kitchen, trying to find where he left the thing. It's not in the regular cabinet but he find it with all of the miscellaneous medication he has, so he pulls it out of his case and gives it a good shake until the thing has settled at thirty six. When he goes back in the room, Yuuri hasn't moved much.  
  
“Arm up.” He demands in his coach voice and Yuuri does as he's told. Victor puts the thermometer under his arm pit and flops down next to him. “Hold it for five minutes.”  
  
“I haven't seen a glass one since elementary school.”  
  
“I don't trust the other kind.”  
  
“You're such an old man.”  
  
“What does that say about you.” They sit in amicable silence for a few minutes, Victor's head in Yuuri's lap as he braids and unbraids Victor's hair. When five minutes have passed Yuuri removes it and Victor twists around until he can see it in the light. “You're sick.” He says when he presses the thermometer into Yuuri's hands to show him the 38.2 .  
  
“Huh. I feel fine though.”  
  
“Stay in bed, I'll make tea.” He takes the thermometer back and when he's in the kitchen he puts it back in it's case carefully before put it away and starting the tea pot. When it's done he puts it on a tray, two cups, one for him one for Yuuri, honey and lemon, black tea bags.  
  
“Fancy.” Yuuri smiles at him. He sets it on the middle of the bed.  
  
“Make some, I'll find you socks.”  
  
“Victor, I'm fine, really!” He doesn't bother answering and opens his closet. He pulls on a clean pair of boxer briefs while he's there, and finds a pair of old woolen socks his mother made him. Yuuri's already drinking from a cup when he comes back and roles them onto his feet. Yuuri wiggles his toes and if it wasn't for the scalding liquid he was holding, Victor would tickle the shit out of them.  
  
He forgoes though, and crawls back into bed. They sit in silence, drink there tea, and listen to the snow fall. Victor cleans up when they're done and comes back to bed, pulling Yuuri down until Yuuri's back is against his chest. It's a sleepy and slow morning, and both of them are out pretty quickly. 

  
…

  
It must be late in the afternoon when Victor wakes up.  
  
He's too hot now. He comes to quickly, and pulls away from Yuuri who, when he touches his back, is burning up. Victor gets out of bed to go wet a towel. When he comes back, Yuuri's awake. He looks tired. Victor presses the cold fabric against his forehead and Yuuri makes little noises in the back of his throat.  
  
“Are you still okay?”  
  
“No.” Victor smiles and pulls the blanket back to rub the towel down his chest and arms. “Does this feel good?”  
  
“Mmhm.” His close again, and he forces them open again pretty quickly.  
  
“You can go to sleep if your tired.”  
  
“But the skating-”  
  
“Go to sleep, Yuuri.”

"The stag jump."

"Yuuri."  
  
“Okay.” He's out almost immediately, and Victor tries not to laugh to loud. He goes to renew the towel, rings it out as best he can, sets it on his for head after another wipe down and goes back to sleep. 

  
…

  
He wakes up to Yuuri shivering against him.  
  
It's pretty intense, if he didn't know any better he would have thought it was a seizure for a few seconds, because it is bodily. Every party of him is shaking pretty intensely. He's curled in on himself and Victor can hear his teeth clacking. He shakes him awake and Yuuri sits up rapidly.  
  
“I'm okay.” He mumbled. He can barely make it out. It's not convincing, especially when the full body tremors make him stumble through two words.  
  
“You just have to get through this, and this you'll be fine.” Victor assures him.  
  
“I'm cold.” Yuuri tells him and Victor pushes him back down.  
  
“Straighten your legs or your joints will hurt.”  
  
“Mm.” Yuuri does, but it must be hard for him, because a minute later, he turns until he's attached to Victor again. Victor shushes him gently and pets his back. He's so warm, Victor thinks. His little ball of sunshine. He can't help but smile as he falls asleep again.  
  
…  
  
“Do you feel better?” It's four in the morning again, Victor knows because he went to take a shower and the clock is still upright in this room. Yuuri stumbled in a few seconds ago.  
  
“I'm tired.”  
  
“Weak, huh?” Yuuri nods and Victor reaches out his arm so that Yuuri could get into the shower with him. “Where did your socks go?”  
  
“They itched.”  
  
“My mother made those.”  
  
“Your mom made itchy socks.” Victor smiles and kisses his cheeks. The water was warm enough that steam was coming off of it and the mirror was getting cloudy. “Victor-” Yuuri was whining.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I know, kitten, I love you too.”  
  
“No, Victor, I love you.”  
  
“I love you.” He parrots back. He makes sure that Yuuri's back is in the direct stream of the water,  
  
“I love you.” He says again, and Victor just works to clean him. Yuuri keeps on repeating it again and again and Victor scrubbed the sick off of him as best as he could, and when he was done he got out first, dried off and then wrapped Yuuri in the thickest towel he had.  
  
“Come on, baby, come back to bed.”  
  
“Carry me?” Victor sweeps him of his feet and Yuuri laughs like a small child. Victor's thrilled. He pulls the socks back onto him and then brings the blanket all the way up to his neck, pressing against him.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
It's warm and soft and lovely when he falls back asleep.


	11. Stag Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's POV. 
> 
> Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the face of the current political disaster happening in the US, I hope this helps at least a little bit. 
> 
> I hope you like it. I hope you don't find it too weird. 
> 
> To the one anon that sort of kind of asked for this, I hope it lives up to your expectations, and I warn you again, this is the first time I wrote anything like this. Also, sorry for saying other fic. I don't know about that, tbh. 
> 
> To everyone else, hi, hello, thank you all so much for the lovely thermometer facts. I know so much about a useless piece of plastic and lethal mercury now. 
> 
> You're the best. 
> 
> notbeta'd

Yuuri wakes up hot.  
  
His skin is burning, he's covered in sweat, and his throat is dry. Victor isn't in bed with him, which makes him feel even worse. He wants Victor next to him right now, really badly. He doesn't know why, but as he shifts to get out of bed he notices he's naked.  
  
A new habit he's acquired from Victor, who apparently always slept naked, which, okay, if teenage Yuuri knew would have probably killed him. If he had to make an educated guess. And god, he is so hot right now. His skin is burning, and when he presses a finger to his belly he shivers. Thats... not right.  
  
As he moves to try and get up again he notices he's hard. It doesn't feel good, just a swell between his legs and an emptiness. The floor is cold and the window is open, there's a puddle below it.  
  
“Victor?” There's no response. He walks over and closes the window before moving into the bathroom. Well he's not dead in the shower. There's that. Yuuri stands in front of the closet for a bit before he decided to pull on a shirt and almost immediately takes it off again. It's too hot, he'll just sweat though it.   
  
Yuuri shuffles into the living room and he hears something in the kitchen. Victor is in an apron behind a counter, mixing something in a bowl. Naked in nothing but an apron is more apt. He steps up behind him and kisses his neck, almost on automatic.  
  
“Some one is in a good mood.” Victor hums and stretches his head so that Yuuri can get to more skin.  
  
“You smell so good.” Yuuri mumbles. “Like sugar. Why do you smell like sugar?”  
  
“I always smell like sugar.” Victor turns around to meet Yuuri's eyes and kisses him. “Just like you always smell like oranges.” Victor lifts one of Yuuri's hands up to his own nose, and yeah, he does. That's weird. He didn't think he used a new soap...  
  
“I think I'm sick.” Yuuri mumbles at him, starring at his chest. He can't help it, all he wants to do is lick down it. Victor reaches up to  
  
“You feel warm.” Victor twists until his head is nestled to Yuuri's shoulder. “Hot.” He whispers and moves his head back and forth. Yuuri shivers. It feels so good. Like he's home. The smell of sugar and orange overpowers the room. “Are you…?” He drags off before attaching his mouth to the junction in Yuuri's shoulder and sucking.  
  
“Am I what?” He mumbles. He licks up Victor's neck and that feels good too. Natural.  
  
“In heat?” Victor whispers and laughs. That sounds stupid. He doesn't know what that's supposed to imply but he nods. It sounds fitting. He's very hot, after all. “Do you want me to make you feel better?”  Yuuri nods into him, and Viktor leans his head down to suck at his nipples.  
  
He's over sensitive, his mind is reeling, and Victor's mouth on him feels so good. So, so good. He arches up to meet Victor's mouth better and makes a high pitched whine when Victor bites the left one. He feels Victor smiling against him as his arms encircle his waist.    
  
He's lifted into the air and with a shriek and a laugh Victor puts him on the counter. Viktor lifts up his right leg and kisses the knee which makes Yuuri shiver and giggle at the same time. He kisses down it, stopping to suck at his thigh.  
  
“You'll give me hickeys!”  
  
“Good!” Victor bites down again. “So everyone knows you're mine.”  
  
“Mm.” Yuuri thinks for a bit and yanks his leg away. “Give me your neck.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“It's not fair if I'm the only one going around marked, and I want to kiss you too. Give me your neck.” He demands and Victor laughs, standing at his full height, his neck perfectly level with Yuuri's mouth. He latches on to it.  
  
“Shh-” Victor pulls away. “Don't bite down on the gland, baby, it hurts there.” Yuuri bites down at the same spot. People don't have glands there. He wants to tell Victor to not be stupid but when Victor winces under him again he moves his mouth down a little. He bites and sucks until he can see purple blooming. “Satisfied?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I can continue?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Victor-” He leans down with a laugh and goes back to sucking at his thigh.  
  
“Bossy.” Victor licks into him. “My bossy little omega.” Yuuri rolls his eyes.  
  
“Don't watch weird porn.”  
  
“Of course not.” Victor moved higher down his leg until he was face first with Yuuri's erection. “Does it hurt yet?” Yuuri shakes his head. “Are you all open for me?” Yuuri is about to tell him that no, of course he isn't, that's not how this works when Victor presses his tongue into him. There's another squeal that  erupts from his throat. “You taste so good. So sweet for me.”  
  
Yuuri's eyes shoot open.  
  
“Delicious.” Victor whispers in Russian before dipping his tongue back in and sucking at the rim. He's fucking him open with his tongue in a few seconds, and this is so ridiculous, but Yuuri is hot, and feels heady and drunk so he lets it happen. It feels like home. “I can't get enough of it, the taste of you.” Yuuri throws his head back and languishes.  
  
Victor's tongue disappears after a while, and he feels something line up with him and before he can look down, Victor's thrusting into him. He yells. Victor hits his prostate in one go, and Yuuri claws down Victor's back. Victor kisses him, and it's open mouthed and lazy. He can feel every single drag of Victor's cock in him.  
  
It continues to be much to much when Victor's hand wraps around Yuuri's dick and he starts jerking him of furiously. It should hurt, the rate he's going it at, but it's just more pleasure bombardment. He feels like he's vibrating.  
  
“I'm going to-” Victor bites down on his shoulder.  He can't even tell who says what anymore.  
  
“Yeah, yeah go.” Yuuri spills on both of their chests. A second later, Victor cums too, and he feels the spill fill him. He waits for Victor to detach. He doesn't.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“My knot, sweetheart.”  
  
“Your-” Then he feels the swell of it, the space inside him filling aggressively. It's not the usual feeling of fullness, and all of a sudden Victor just keeps getting larger and larger in him until it finally stops. It's a feeling of snugness that makes him feel even more lightheaded.  
  
“Want me to move to the bed.” Yuuri shakes his head, sharp. This is to much, and he feels himself growing hard again. “Ah-” Victor kisses him and starts jerking him off again. “Cum when you want kitten, afterwards we can go to sleep.”  
  
“What is -” Victor twists his hands and Yuuri throws his head back. He cums again, and he's embarrassed at the immediate reaction.  
  
“Beautiful.” Victor mumbles in Russian and nuzzles his neck.

  
  
…

  
  
Yuuri wakes up and bolts out of the bed.  
  
He sort of stumbles backwards from it until he slips in the puddle of the still open window.  
  
A dream. A weird fever dream or a wet dream or what ever that was. Victor's not in bed, and Yuuri's worried again. He hears the shower running and lets out a sigh of relief.  
  
He wouldn't say he disliked it.  
  
No, it, it wasn't bad at all, but he didn't like the heat, the warmth of it. He looks down at himself and he's naked but soft and thank god. It was too much, all at once. He still feels hot, but that's the fever, not anything else. He walks into the bathroom and Victor is standing in the shower. Yuuri shivers again. Still sick.  
  
“Do you feel better?” Yuuri looks up at him.  
  
“I'm tired.”  
  
“Weak, huh?” Yuuri nods and Victor reaches out his arm so that Yuuri could get into the shower with him. He smiles, he can't help himself, because even in weird backwards world, what ever the dream was, Victor loved him. He could tell. He could hear it in his voice. A universal constant. “Where did your socks go?” He barely remembers putting them on. His mind is a cloudy mess.  
  
“They itched.”  
  
“My mother made those.”  
  
“Your mom made itchy socks.” Victor smiles and kisses his cheeks. The water was warm enough that steam was coming off of it and the mirror was getting cloudy. “Victor-” Yuuri was whining.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I know, kitten, I love you too.” Yuuri smiles into Victor's shoulder.  
  
Universal Constant.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't watch weird porn.


	12. Time Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skype doesn't break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so gross and domestic. 
> 
> I love it. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who writes me stuff! 
> 
> I love you!
> 
> Bless
> 
> notbeta'd

Yuuri is inconceivably lonely.  
  
He's home, home home, in Japan with his family, not with Victor in their apartment, and all he wants to do is be there with him. He's not, though, because Victor had to go visit his mother and Yuuri might as well have visited his parents while Victor was off doing the same.  
  
He's happy to see them, sure, his family is happy to see him too. Everyone gushes praise at him about his skating, his maturity. His mother makes katsudon, and Yuuri eats it at a table surrounded buy people who love him, who he loves.  
  
But still. It's not...  
  
He sighs and turns over. He's been in his room immediately after dinner with the lights off and his phone curled in his hand. He's trying not to fall asleep, but the time difference is getting to him. If he was home, Victor would have made dinner and they would have sat on the couch and talked about nothing for hours, entangled in each other.  
  
It doesn't feel like a lot, but his heart kind of hurts. He feels empty.  
  
But. Victor said he would call him as soon as possible, so his hand is white knuckling the phone, his head is burrowed into the pillow that doesn't smell right. There's nothing at his back and he's so unhappy. This sort of thing can't be healthy, he thinks. Maybe he should talk to someone about it.  
  
The phone buzzes in his hand and he twists around until he's sitting ramrod straight. Victor text him, his entire joy deflates.  
  
    V:    where are you ｢(ﾟ<ﾟ)ﾞ??  
  
    Y:    Home???  
  
    V:    d=(´▽｀)=b  
    V:    good flight?  
  
    Y:    I guess.  
  
    V:    ??(ο´･д･)??  
    V:     did you lose your computer?????  
  
    Y:    No?  
  
    V:    ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡  
    V:    then why aren't you answering my call?????!!!!!  
  
    Y:    You didn't call me?  
  
    V:    ༼ つ ͠° ͟ ͟ʖ ͡° ༽つ  
    V:    skype Yura. skype.  
  
    Y:    Sorry!  
  
    V:    \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥  
    V:     i  want to see u  
    V:    ♡ლζ(♛ε♛*ζლ♡  
  
Yuuri scrambles  to pull his laptop out of his bag, the charger along with it, and while he struggles to untangle it and stick into a socket his phone keeps buzzing as Victor gets more and more impatient.  
  
    V:    ୧༼✿ ͡◕ д ◕͡ ༽୨  
    V:    ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎  
    V:    ヽ/❀o ل͜ o\ﾉ  
    V:    .ﾟ☆(ノё∀ё)ノ☆ﾟ.  
    V:     come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come on  
    V:    Yurka, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeeee  
  
By the time he has the computer set up, he sees skype ringing angerly in the background. He looks down at himself and realizes he's wearing pajamas and  sprints into his closet to try and find something vaguely appealing.  
  
    V:    ૮( ᵒ̌ૢཪᵒ̌ૢ )ა  
    V:    you don't love me any more  
    V:    (ఠ ˓̭ ఠ)  
    V:     YURA  
    V:    bb pls  
  
Light blue button down seems good. He drags it over his head and scrambles back onto his bed to press the on button. The little connecting noise goes up and Yuuri smiles while he reads the garbage Victor texted him.  
  
“Finally!” He looks up to see Victor's face smiling at him through the camera. “I was getting worried there for a while.”  
  
“I miss you too.” Yuuri says and watches Victor calm down.  
  
“How are you? Was the flight bad? Is your family okay? Did you eat already? When are you going to practice tomorrow?” Yuuri has to fight himself to stop himself from laughing. He doesn't imagine Victor would appreciate it right now.  
  
“I'm good. There was turbulence, but I was okay. Everyone's fine, I already ate. And I don't know yet, nine, probably.”  
  
“Good!” Victor smiles. Yuuri watches as the camera shifts while Victor moves around on his own bed, presumably.  
  
“Is it cold?”  
  
“You know.” Victor shrugs. He's wearing a big knit sweater that Yuuri thinks he's seen before. “It's not that bad. You'd be cold though.”  
  
“You'd warm me up.” Yuuri says before thinking and watches Victor laugh happily. “I want to be there with you.”  
  
“I want you here too.” Victor whines. “But you know.”  
  
“Yeah.” He nods. “What have you been doing all day?”  
  
“Entertaining my mom. She watches all of your performances.” He smiles. “She thinks you're crooked a lot.”  
  
“Vic- Victor.” Yuuri makes a face, and Victor laughs again.  
  
“You are though!”  
  
“I miss you.” Yuuri says. Victor gives a small smile.  
  
“I miss you too.” He says.  
  
They just stare at each other for a while, probably imagining each other next to them. There's a sound on Victor's end and he sets the computer aside to go deal with it. Yuuri waits. He feels better already, just seeing him.  
  
“My mom went to bed.” Victor says from off camera.  
  
“Oh, that's good?”  
  
“Mmhm.”  
  
“Why?” When Victor pops back into view he's naked from the waist up. Right, of course. No, though, he sounds bitter about it, but Yuuri wants this too. It's almost like the next best thing. Yuuri laughs. “Really?”  
  
“Absolutely. Take your shirt off.” Yuuri pops of the top button before he's interrupted again. “No, no, slowly.”  
  
“If you want a cam girl-”  
  
“Yeah. That's it, lets do that!” Victor smiles. He's pulled his hair up.  
  
“What, you tell me what to do?”  
  
“And you can tell me what to do. It's exciting!”  
  
“Victor-”  
  
“Please? For me?” Instead of answering, Yuuri slowly undoes the second button. Using his left hand, he spaces the shirt out so that Victor could see as much skin as possible. Victor whistles when Yuuri undoes the third button.  
  
“What about you though? You're already naked.” He does the fourth button, it's almost down to his belly button.  
  
“I just took the sweater off. Do you want me to take it all off?”  
  
“Slowly.” Yuuri tells him with a smile.  
  
What would people say if they knew? Would they be jealous, that he got to tell Victor what to do, and that he would just do it with a smile and a nod? The thought goes straight to his dick. Victor repositions his laptop so that it's sitting at the foot of the bed as he slowly shucks off his pants.  His legs are long and beautiful.  
  
“Don't get lazy!” Victor chides him and Yuuri pulls off the last button, letting the shirt slide down his shoulders until it finally drops onto the bed. He gets his wrists out of it and it's on the floor again. He angles his computer the same way Victor has his. “Look at you!” He smiles. “Underwear off!”  
  
“You too then.” He lies on his back and imagines, as he pulls his boxers off, that Victor's the one doing it. He sits naked on his bed spread and watch Victor make a show of pulling his briefs off. It's fun to watch him dip his fingers into the waistband and stretch them off.  
  
“Okay.” He claps his hands together when they're off.  
  
“Okay.” Yuuri parrots back.    
  
“Mmmmmmm what should I make you do... You have lotion, right?” Yuuri reaches over for it at the night stand.  
  
“Do you?” Victor shakes his head.  
  
“We'll get to me later. I want you to..... okay. Pour some on your right hand.” Yuuri does as he's told. “Okay, start rubbing your self, but slowly, it has to be slow, and with your left hand, pull your nipples.” He does. If he closes his eyes, he can imagine that Victor's in the room with him. “Are you imagining that I'm there.” Yuuri bites his lip and nods.  
  
“I want you to touch yourself.” Yuuri says. “Where ever you think I would touch you.” Victor's hands fly to his nipples, he gently rubs at them.  
  
“You can go a little faster.” Victor tells him.  
  
“Lick your hand.” Victor does. “Are you hard already?” Victor nods. “Just from watching me?” He nods again. “Go ahead then.” He sits cross legged when he starts to jerk himself off.  
  
“Rub the head.” Victor tells him.  
  
“You too.” They're mirroring each other now. It feels good. Occasionally one of them closes their eyes and moans.  
  
“I want to be there with you.” Victor mumbles.  
  
“Me too.” Yuuri says. “So much.”  
  
“What would you do if you were?”  
  
“I'd kiss you. Your back, your neck, your mouth.”  
  
“In that order?” There's joy in his voice, and Yuuri laughs.  
  
“Mmhm. What about you, what would you do if you were here?”  
  
“Open myself up for you.” Yuuri's hand falters for a second,  Victor sees it, of course he does. There's a smile on his face now. “I'd put in three fingers that I would fuck my self on, then when I was open enough, I sit on your cock and lick your nipples.”  
  
“Clearly one of us put more thought into this.” Victor laughs loudly. “Your mom!” He hushes up pretty quickly, but the smile is still present.  
  
“I'd scream for you.”  
  
“That's not as hot as you think that is.”  
  
“You'd like it anyway.”  
  
“Of course I would.”  
  
“Of course you would.”  
  
“You can go faster now.” Yuuri tells him, and watches as Victor starts pumping himself furiously.  
  
“You too. Want to see if we can finish at the same time?”  
  
“I like it when you finish first and then don't gloat about it.”  
  
“Killjoy.”  
  
Victor cums first, biting down on his own hand. He goes to clean up and Yuuri slows down enough to wait for him. The computer gets moved around until Yuuri can see that Victor is lying flat on his stomach, starring up at him.  
  
“That's a view.” He whistles again.  
  
“Do you want me to finish?”  
  
“Would you stop if I told you to?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“So honest.” Victor sings. “It's only fair, go ahead.” Yuuri spills a minute later. He gets up to clean himself and lies back down on the bed naked.  
  
“Did you hurt yourself?” Victor lifts up his hand and Yuuri can still see the teeth marks in it.  
  
“For you.” Victor says very dramatically, and Yuuri can't help but laugh along with him.  
  
“God, can we do this every day?” Yuuri asks.  
  
“Do you miss me that much?” Victor asks.  
  
“More.”  
  
“Ah. Send me a kiss darling.”  
  
“Are you going to sleep?” Victor nods.  
  
“Long day.”  
  
“Here too.”  
  
“Right, it's even later in Japan, right?” Yuuri nods. He leans forward and kisses his camera. He hears Victor giggle. “Good night.”  
  
“Can I call you in the morning?”  
  
“Mmhm.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“Love you too.”  
  
They close their computers simultaneously.


	13. Hairsplitter Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is and then there isn't a tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best part about writing this fic along with the show, is sometimes I write stuff that ends up being accurate. 
> 
> Like Yuuri being a sexy, confident, possessive fuck. 
> 
> Who could have seen that coming? 
> 
> Me, apparently. 
> 
> Somehow. 
> 
> notbeta'd

He's never considered himself possessive before.

He's always been the first to share anything, food, toys, friends. Everyone knew him to be kind and generous. He always was. 

But now, coming out of a haircutter spin and meeting Victor's eyes, he can't say that anymore. The applause erupts around him, but he doesn't care. Because he's starring across the ice Victor and Victor is starring across the ice and nothing matters anymore. 

They both cross the room until he's in Victor's arms, and the other man grabs him around the waist and spins him around like he's weightless and like they aren't in a room filled with other people. When he drops him back down Yuuri has to remember to not kiss him in public. 

Victor presses a tiny kiss into his temple that no one notices and Yuuri lights up under him. They go into the dressing room together. It's empty. 

“I'm so proud of you.” Victor says as he pulls of Yuuri's skates for him. “That was something.” Yuuri smiles. He looks down at him and smiles wide. 

“For you.” He says and Victor kisses his knee. 

“I love you.” Victor says. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Yuuri whispers. Victor gets on his knees and leans up to kiss Yuuri on the mouth. He tastes like cherry lip gloss. 

“Right.” Victor gets up and brushes his hands. “You should shower.” 

Yuuri gets up and unzips himself from the costume. He feels Victor step up behind him and kiss his neck and shoulder. 

“How am I supposed to shower if you're attached to me?” 

“I could join you.” Yuuri pivots around until they're face to face. He undoes the buttons on Victor's vest, then the shirt buttons after that. He pushes the jacket, the vest, and the shirt off of his shoulders and then off of him. Victor watches him with his usual information gathering gaze, wide eyed and with a casual smile. Yuuri takes off Victor's belt, pulls down his slacks. 

“Take them off.” Yuuri says. 

“And the tie?” Yuuri smiles and nudges Victor with his foot. He shrugs and does as he's told. Yuuri watches him bend over as he slides of his boxers, watches the curve of his spine, the edge of his broad shoulders dip down and then back up, dangling them off one finger. “And yours?” 

Yuuri accommodates him, bending down slowly, peeling his own pair of boxer-briefs off, dragging them down his legs slowly before stepping out of them. When he rights himself, he twirls them around his finger and Victor whistles. Yuuri drops his with the rest of his and Victor's clothes. 

He undoes Victor's tie, letting it dangle around his neck before grabbing both loose ends and pulling him along to the showers. Victor walks along, more then happy. He hangs the thing on a partition before turning around to turn the water on.

Victor is pressed flush against him so the second the freezing water hits him, he has no where to go. He bounces upwards and Victor grabs him immediately before also getting his by a blast of frigid water and shouts. Yuuri scrambles to twist around and cover his mouth. He managed after the water warms up a bit and Victor sets him back down on to the ground. 

“You have to be quiet!” He hisses. 

“Scared someone will catch us?” Victor's eyebrows waggle. 

“Yes.” Yuuri kisses him, bites down on his lip. Victor groans into him and his hands move to grab Yuuri's ass to pick him back up again. Yuuri lets him and wraps his legs around Victor's waist. He drags his fingers against Victor's lips who takes them happily. He gets them wet enough and with a little acrobatic finessing, Yuuri gets two of them into himself without either of them falling over. 

“Look at you.” Victor licks his neck. “All for me.” 

“Mm.” Yuuri kisses him back. “Mine.” he says. 

“Yours.” He manages another finger in. The water feels good against his back.

“Only mine.” 

“Only yours.” Victor nods, shifting Yuuri a little. 

“Mine.” Yuuri says again, leans down and kisses into Victor's neck before biting down. 

“Someone will see.” Victor whispers. 

“I want them too. I want everyone to know you're mine.” He finds another spot and starts sucking on it. “The entire world has to know that. That I'm the one who gets to keep you all to myself.” 

“What brought this on?” Victor moans as Yuuri bites down on another spot. 

“New found confidence.” He whispers. “You can go now.” Victor lines him up and drops him down. Yuuri purrs. It hits deep, right, full, all in the first time. 

“Beautiful.” Victor says, much louder then he should. 

“Victor-”

“You're gorgeous, I can't help myself.”

“Victor, you have to-”

“Divine.” Yuuri turns red. He rests his head on Victor's shoulder before reaching out to the partition and grabbing the tie. 

“Victor-”

“Perfect.” Yuuri reaches over for the tie and before thinking too much about shoves it into Victor's mouth. 

“Mm!” Victor makes a move to remove it before Yuuri swats his hand away. 

“You'll get us in trouble.” He giggles. It's a bit of an absurd situation.Victor seeks out his revenge the only way he possibly can in this situation, and starts fucking into Yuuri brutally. 

He has to bite down on Victor's shoulders to keep from yelling. Thrust after thrust after thrust, harder and faster then all of the ones before it. Yuuri makes a high pitched keening noise and tries to keep his mouth shut. 

Victor just takes this as invitation to go even harder. 

Yuuri's seeing stars by the time he's hard and his dick is leaking down Victor's stomach. 

Victor comes first, with a muffled groan. He sets Yuuri down on the cold tile and his feet barely hold him. He pulls the tie out of his mouth, throwing it behind him somewhere. He presses Yuuri to the cold wall and reaches around him to jerk him of quickly. 

When he cums he feels light, dizzy as his cum gets washed away. He feels all sorts of silly when Victor's finger press into him to clean him up. He feels even weirder when he feels Victor's jizz slide down his leg. 

They both wash quick as they can before getting redressed. People are waiting to do interviews right by the door. 

Maybe fucking in a bathroom was a bad idea. One reporter asks Victor where his tie went and Victor just shrugs. 

“A rabid fan must have grabbed it.” He laughs. “You never know.” The hand that is on Yuuri's shoulder squeezes. 

Yuuri smiles.


	14. Quad Flip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor owns a mesh shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this chapter! 
> 
> I don't know why!
> 
> It went places I didn't know it was going too. 
> 
> Shout out to starting it as smut and then ending it as this! 
> 
> Nice!
> 
> notbetad

He hears a whine from the bedroom when he walks into the apartment. 

Actually, it's the second thing he hears, the first is some kind of music, Yuuri is hard pressed to even imagine what genre it could be. He takes off his coat and shoes and moves to the player in the middle of the living room. 

“Victor?” He calls. 

“You're home early!” Victor yells through the door. Well, good, at least its not a really weird robbery. At least there's that. 

“What's going on?” 

“Don't worry about it!” Comes the yell through the door, again. Yuuri immediately starts worrying about it. The music sounds like something Chris would dance to, not that he's judging! It's just so violently not what Yuuri likes, or wants, or needs in his life. If this was Victor's subtle way of telling him to spice things up, that he could take. 

If this was Victor's less subtle way of telling him he was going to be preforming too new music he was nor ready or prepared. No, this might actually be grounds for a break up. A complete removal from skating and dating and anything, everything ever. He has self respect, alright? 

This is just awful. 

For a second, and only a second, he thinks of pole dancing. He thinks of beautiful women manipulating their bodies against gravity, contorting themselves up and down a piece of metal in front of an entire room. He was always impressed by the core strength alone, to say nothing of the confidence it must take. 

But the thought is gone quickly. He doesn't know what to do with himself so he just sits down on the couch and waits for Victor to give him an explanation. When he waits for half an hour and nothing happens he gets up, cracking his fingers, stretching his back, and walks to the bedroom. 

“Victor, wha-” The door slams in his face. 

“It's a surprise!” Victor sing songs from the other side of the door. 

“Victor, are you okay?” 

“Mmhm. Go sit on the couch.” Yuuri does as he's told like an idiot. He crosses his legs and uncrosses them. There's really not much to do, maybe they should get a tv? He stares up at the ceiling, starts counting the cracks until he hears the door open. 

Victor saunters across the room and Yuuri stares. 

“What are you wearing?” 

“You don't like it?” Victor looks down at himself, sweeping his arms away. 

“I didn't say... that.” No, it's certainly a... a look. Yuuri doesn't know if he dislikes it, per say, it's just something he never imagined on a real person. 

“But?” He spins, looking at Yuuri with wide eyes. The sheer fishnet shirt is skin tight, the shorts were minuscule, riding up high on his waist, half of his ass showing. He's wearing make up too, eyeliner. His hair is down. It's a lot. Like, a lot. Oh boy.

It's A Look. 

“Why?” 

“You've been so good for me, I wanted to give you a reward.” He walks over to Yuuri, nudging his legs shut and straddling him. 

“You're giving me a lap dance?” Yuuri, all of a sudden, really doesn't know what to do with his hands. Victor leans down, nodding slowly before meeting Yuuri's lips. It's a hungry kiss, it lasts a solid while too. Victor bites and sucks and Yuuri lets him. 

“Aren't you happy?” He asks when he pulls away. Yuuri's quick to nod, now. This is a potential once in a life time opportunity, younger Yuuri would strangle him if he didn't take it. He owed it. To himself. Yeah, that's it. That's the justification for objectifying his boyfriend. 

“Of course.” Victor springs up, turning around to fiddle with the player set on the small table. He bends over, and oh my god, those shorts leave literally nothing to the imagination. “To this music?” He tries to sound nonchalant about it. As he says that, the music changes, abruptly, to this slow vocalizing, the music is warm, he thinks. Welcoming. Home. Victor smiles at him as he crosses the room to dim the lights. 

In the long list of thing he didn't expect from Victor, a lap dance was probably up there. Pretty high up there. He must have received them before though. Yuuri's not judging, again, but Victor got around, before. A lot of scandals and such. Maybe that's where he got the shirt from. 

Victor moves back across the room and restarts the song. It's slow, melodic. Not exactly sexy, more beautiful maybe? Yuuri watches him with the same attention he affords him during skating. Victor is something. A vision. Long limbs and grace and perfection. Yuuri swallows. 

After a solid bit of time, Victor finally chooses to move closer to him. When he gets close enough, Yuuri throws self control out a window and grabs his wrist, pulling Victor over him again. Victor goes with ease and a smile, until he's straddling his lap again. 

“Hard already?” Victor whispers into his ear as he grinds against him. Yeah. Of course he is. 

“Are you even surprised?” 

“Happy.” Victor tells him. “Excited.” He whispers, reaching down to grab Yuuri's hands and put them on his hips. He turns then, back to Yuuri's chest and gyrates his hips, his own arms moving in elegant patterns in the air. “I practiced on a chair. It was a lot less comfortable.” Yuuri feels himself turn red. “Are you embarrassed?” Victor asked. 

“You're the one wearing nothing.” Yuuri mumbles. 

“Oh, but it's for you, darling. It's all for you.” He spins around again, swivels really, till he's face to face again. “I'm so happy, Yuuri.” He says. “You were so good on the ice, love, so good. And it's for me, isn't it? It's always for me.” 

“Yes.” Yuuri breathes into Victor's neck. 

“The quad flip, Yuuri, Yura, love, darling, you don't understand what that did too me.” Yuuri wants to say something smart, poetic, maybe? 

“I think I'm getting a good idea.” He says instead, like an idiot.

“No, no. No.” Victor laughs, “This isn't it, nothing will ever be enough. Not for that. Not for you.” He sounds like something hurts. Yuuri gets that feeling too. 

“Victor-” He says and Victor kisses him, slow, chaste. It means more then Yuuri thought, this sort of thing. This dangerous wonderful thing. 

“I never imagined-” He says, and when Yuuri looks up at him, his eyes are wet. He lifts a hand to cup his cheek, and yeah, Victor's crying now. “The things you do to me.” He whispers. His voice sounds so soft. So inhumanly soft. Perfect. Yuuri pulls him down into another kiss. He feels hard against Yuuri's stomach. 

“It's the same. With me, I mean.” 

“It hurts.” Victor says. Yuuri nods. He gets it. The ache, the dangerous all consuming feeling is always under the surface for him. He's happy, elated, really, that he isn't alone in it. 

“Victor.” He moves to kiss him again. He wants the kiss to be everything he feels, everything Victor feels. It's not enough, he doesn't know what to do to make it enough, but Victor's satisfied, at least for now. He starts moving his hips again, rutting against his stomach, his own hips. “What ever you need.” Yuuri says. 

“Anything?” His voice wavers. 

“Everything.” Yuuri insists. The heat between them seems to raise until Victor clenches onto Yuuri's shoulders. He feels his nails dig into his skin. Yuuri takes initiative, grabbing Victor's hips and moving them for him. Back and forth until Victor is whining from the friction, pulling him down hard on himself. “Perfect.” Yuuri mumbles. 

“You're more then that- I-” Victor starts, stutters as Yuuri juts his own hips up. 

“Don't try to one up me.” He says and Victor laughs. He laughs and he laughs and he laughs as Yuuri kisses him quiet. The laugh is infectious. Victor cums first, gasping for air, sore and over sensitive almost immediately. Yuuri seeks out his own release, humping upwards until Victor starts whining. 

“I'm sticky and gross, let me go!” He's laughing and Yuuri laughs when he comes a minute later. They fall over on the couch, both of them filthy and bone tired. 

“I'm so glad.” Yuuri says. 

“I love you.” Victor says. “So much.” He burrows his face into Yuuri's shoulder, “So, so much.” 

“I love you too. So much.” Yuuri whispers and pets his hair as he feels wet on his skin. It must be a lot for him, Yuuri thinks. It was a lot for him too, when he realized. “So, so, so much.” 

“You're perfect.” Victor mumbles. “Perfect.” 

“I love you too.” Yuuri says again. They stay attached to each other until Victor calms down, and even then, they don't separate, not really. Yuuri drags him into the shower, holding his hand, presses against him while he scrubs himself clean, sleeps on his chest. 

They don't detach for a while.


	15. Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two whale sharks in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey more feelings. 
> 
> I'm also happy with this chapter, which is wild. 
> 
> so wild. 
> 
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> not beta'd

“Want to go on a date?”  
  
Yuuri drops the plate he's holding into the sink. Thank god the thing is filled half way with water and foam, because that would have been broken glass everywhere. He fishes it back out and goes back to scrubbing it clean.  
  
“Sorry?” He calls.  
  
Victor is lounging on the couch, his laptop on his lap, Makkachin on the floor next to him, asleep. He said it so casually that Yuuri didn't hear him right, that must be it, because those words never happened before. Victor tips his head so back so he can see Yuri out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“You want to go on a date?” Okay, so he did say it then. Oh boy.  
  
“Are you sure?” Yuuri tries to concentrate on the dishes.  
  
“You don't want to?” He sounds upset and Yuuri rushes to dry his hands and to go sit next to him. He ends up on him, Victor yanks him down until he's face to face with him.  
  
“I do.” Yuuri insists by kissing him. “I always want to- You've never wanted to before-”  
  
“We're a poorly kept secret.” Victor offers with a smile and turns his computer around to show Yuuri Phichit's Instagram. Oh, right. “Might as well give the people what they want.” He kisses him back now, lightly.  
  
“You sound so enthusiastic.” Yuuri mumbles into his lips. Victor smiles. “We don't have to go anywhere, I'm happy with just this, with just you.” Victor has reservations, of course he does, it's understandable. Considering how people would treat him. What his mother would say.  
  
“Mm.” Victor looks unhappy, Yuuri can tell, his frown lines are prominent.  
  
“It's true.”  
  
“We kissed on national television.” He says. His voice is cold.  
  
“Yeah.” Yuuri smiles. They did. It was the most amazing thing. It made him feel happy in all the right ways. Scratched every itch he had. “Whatever you want, Victor, it's enough for me.”  
  
“I want to go on a date.” Yuuri sits back slight and nods.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Of course. Of course really. You want me to take care of it?” He doubts Victor would handle all of it well. Not that he doubts his boyfriend! Just, okay, it's situational. It's situational, and right now, all Yuuri wants to do is to make him happy again. “We're going to be in Japan in a week right?” Victor nods and Yuuri picks up the laptop off of Victor's chest and sprints into his room with it.  
  
“Hey!” He laughs. 

  
\---

  
It's windy and grey outside, but Yuuri's in one of Victor's sweaters so he's good. Victor has a muffler on.  He's cute, Yuuri thinks. His cheeks are red. They're holding hands in public for the first time. It's a big deal, probably. They might have gone a bit backwards with that. He can see the ocean from where he's standing. It reminds him of the day they sat on the beach together.  
  
“Yuuri, let's go.” Victor pulls at him towards the ticketing booth.  Yuuri lets him. Victor pays for their tickets and the women at the booth is more then happy to help. They're saddled with more pamphlets then they know what to do with and they enter the building. Once they have that settled Victor looks up and grabs Yuuri by the arm to pull him towards the tank.  
  
The thing is huge, a few stories up at least, and Yuuri stares in awe as a manta ray slides against the glass. He jumps when he hears the snap of a camera go off, and before he knows it Victor's grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around. The first picture he takes off the two of them has a whale shark in the background, so, safe to say, solid start to the day.  
  
The aquarium wasn't Yuuri's first idea. He thought that they should go to another ice rink, but he decided against it. Ice skating was their entire life, they should branch out more. The next thought was just shopping together for hours, but that seemed like a pretty boring first date. Victor has done so much for him, so he deserved the same amount of effort.  
  
Besides, he'd always wanted to go.  
  
“Yuuri it's bigger then a house, Yuuri, Yuuri look at it! Yuuri, it's bigger then me! Yuuri looooooook!” More shutter sounds. Victor was louder then any child there, but no one bothered them about it.  
  
“Yeah.” He smiles. It's worth it when he sees Victor's face. “Use my phone too.” Victor sticks his hand out for it and starts the barrage of pictures again. Yuuri watches Victor watch the fish. His face is front lit with blue, and he's so beautiful Yuuri bites down whatever justification he had, grabbed him by the scarf and kissed him.  
  
He feels Victor stiffen. But no one says anything. No one does anything. There's no screaming, no mob, no mass outrage. Yuuri would be lying if he wasn't a little scared off it too. Victor stares down at him and when Yuuri pulls away, not far, but away, Victor doesn't do anything.  
  
“Sorry.” He whispers. “You looked perfect and I couldn't help myself.” He feels a sort of guilt rise up in his chest. Maybe it would have been better to wait for Victor to make a move. Maybe he got to brazen entirely, and it wasn't going to be like that today.  
  
“It's okay.” Victor mumbles back. He leans down and gives Yuuri a quick peck on the lips before taking his hand and pulling him away from the massive tank and down one of the halls. Oh.  
  
He fucked up.  
  
Victor's ridged and stiff all day, and he's having fun, he's smiling, he talks to Yuuri and holds his hand but it's different. It's separate, now.  
  
“I'm sorry.” They're sitting on a balcony, eating a parfait they decided to split.  
  
“What?” Victor blinks at him. Yuuri can hear the ocean crashing in the distance.  
  
“For the- I made you uncomfortable.”  
  
“Oh.” Victor leans a hand over to wipe cream off of Yuuri's nose. How did that get there anyway? He fixates on Victor's hand. “It's my fault.”  
  
“How is it-”  
  
“It's not yours.” He says and licks the cream of his own finger. “So, I guess it has to be mine, right?”  
  
“Victor, I-”  
  
“It was a good kiss.” He says, steamrolling what ever Yuuri wanted to say. “I wanted to kiss you too, you looked really beautiful. Your eyes were so wide! But, uh,  I don't think I've worked my way up to that yet.” He offers him a smile. “I'm still terrified, I guess.”  
  
Of course he is, and Yuuri is an idiot.  
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
“Don't be.” Victor smiles. “This is one of the best days of my life.”  Yuuri believes him. It's one of his too. “We don't have anything like this in Russia.” He stares out to where the ocean is. “I got to spend it with you.” He smiles. It's one of his knock out smiles, the kind that still make Yuuri week in the knees.  
  
“I don't want you to be scared.” He says.  
  
“I don't want to be either. I'm not, right now. Here, with you.” They're alone, but that's, okay, they're outside. In sort of public. “You'll protect me right?”  
  
“With my life.” Victor means it as a joke, but Yuuri doesn't. He can see it on Victor's face. The realization of... of something. It's a heavy moment. Something important is happening. Yuuri wishes he could read minds.  
  
“I love you.” Victor says. Yuuri meets his eyes and the breathe is knocked out of him. “I love you so much.”  
  
Yuuri smiles. 

  
\---

  
They take the tram and sit on the beach. They're boots are sat on the side of the driftwood they're sitting on. Victor takes pictures and they talk about nothing for an hour. Yuuri would sell his soul for this moment. Just this one moment again and again and again.  
  
Victor kisses him. It's longer then the kiss he gave Victor at the beginning of the day. There are people around. Yuuri can't express the words to tell him what this means to him, so he takes the kiss and smiles like an idiot. Victor's shaking a little. Yuuri squeezes his hand. The shaking stops.  
  
No one else on the beach cares.  
  
Yuuri leans his head on Victor's shoulder and they stare at the water.  
  
“When are you going to introduce me to your parents?” Victor asks.  
  
“They've seen you naked.” Victor laughs. It's loud and happy and full and Yuuri feels better. So much better.  
  
“What's our second date going to be then?” So so so much better.  
  
“Do you like observatories?”  
  
“I'm excited already.”  
  
On the way out, Victor buys Yuuri a stuffed whale shark. It's so big both of them have to carry it. The taxi driver is thrilled about it, and when they get to the train, the car is almost empty. An elderly women and her grandchild sit on the far end of the car. Victor waves the thing around at the kid and smiles.  
  
They fuck in Yuuri's room. It's the slowest they've ever gone, to the point where it's barely movement, just sharing body heat and air. Victor kisses him like a drowning man. Yuuri is more then happy to oblige him. The whale shark takes up almost all of the free space on the floor.  
  
They take a bath together afterwards and considering it's almost two in the morning, they're alone. They don't separate from each other for longer then a minute. Victor sleeps on Yuuri's chest.  
  
It's the best day of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, like, look at this 
> 
> https://churaumi.okinawa/en/
> 
> And tell me you don't want to go there.


	16. Toe Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of the hardcore bullying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. 
> 
> It's more jokey then some people probably wanted it to be.
> 
> But I'm gonna say it's in character. 
> 
> That's the justification. 
> 
> ntbt'd

Victor wakes up with a hard on. 

It's not a normal thing, most of the time he's more held together then that, but the dream he had was too much to begin the day with. Yuuri on his back, spread eagle, holding his hand as he- It still holds him, the feeling of warmth and friction. He rocks his hips against the sheets, just to get that pulling feeling, the coil of heat in his stomach. 

He gets out of bed when he realizes Yuuri's not there with him. The room is pretty warm, so he goes to open the window. It's a sunny day outside. He walks to the bathroom and is just about to walk through the door when he hears Yuuri in the shower. 

Victor nudges the door open slowly, as quietly as he can, and sees Yuuri holding himself in the shower, slowly dragging his hand up and down his dick. Victor smiles, grabbing his own. Jerking off to his boyfriend jerking off seems stupid, but there's no reason to not enjoy the view. 

Yuuri is breathtaking, as always, of course, obviously. His body is sleek, long and toned, his skin is pale in the light, his hair is pitch black under the water. Victor wants to slide up to him, wrap his arms around him, fuck into him. 

Instead he just watches. 

The twist of Yuuri's wrist is delicate, like he's pacing himself instead of his much more usually aggressive speed. Victor wonders what fantasy he's entertaining himself with. Yuuri's other hand is tugging at his nipples. Victor wants to put his mouth around them. Yuuri makes happy noises, his legs shake a little. 

Victor wants to take a picture, but that seems like a bad idea. Besides, he's pretty sure he's going to remember this for a long time. 

Yuuri's eyes dip open and Victor jumps behind the door. He hears a small laugh and when he peaks his head back into the crack, Yuuri's starring at him with a smile on his face. 

“Are you going to help me or...?” He trails off, the grin still firmly planted. 

“Yes please.” Victor mumbles as he crosses the distance, twisting Yuuri into place. The water is warm on his back. He dips a little bit of soap on his fingers and rubs at him, just feeling every part of Yuuri under his hands. 

“Victor-” 

“Shh.” He whispers into his ear as he cups his ass. He dips his fingers into the cleft of it, and then he dips his fingers inside off him. Yuuri moans low in his throat. “Good?” 

“Mhmm.” Victor finger fucks him slowly, making sure to drag his fingers up and down, inside and on the rim. 

“Is it good, baby?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yes, yes.” Yuuri spins around with Victor's fingers still in him, wanking him downward slightly. He gets his lips as close to Victor's ear as possible. “Daddy.” 

“Holy shit.” Victor mumbles. Yuuri's laughing because Victor cums on his leg a second later. The orgasm rips out of him. He doesn't know what to do with himself. 

“Really?” He asks, one eyebrow raised. “I though you were going to do me, this is embarrassing. You're embarrassing. Really?” 

“Yuuri-” Victor whines. His fingers are very much so not in Yuuri anymore, his hands on his knees instead, bent over. “Yuuri, you can't-” Yuuri's having the time of his life, though. He's trying not to laugh and is failing spectacularly. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry-” He snorts before he can get out what ever apology he meant to. “I just- god- oh my god- I'm sorry-” He can't help himself, clearly. 

Alright, enough, this is an unmitigated disaster. He needs to get some semblance of respect back. Victor drops to his knees and takes Yuuri in his mouth in one go. Yuuri shuts up. His hands fly to Victor's hair and he pulls at it in the way Victor likes. 

“I'm so sorry-” He whispers, still breathless. “I just wanted to see what you would do- I- I- I didn't- expect- didn't expect you to just-” Victor drags his teeth gently along the shaft and Yuuri makes a high pitched noise and goes up on his toes. “Vic-Victor!” He sucks on the head of it, and Yuuri's hands tighten in his hair. 

He was not going to be out shown by Yuuri. Not a chance in hell. 

Yuuri cums with a shout down his throat and he swallows. The taste is miserable, honestly, but his pride! His pride matters more. They finish their shower in silence, and while they get dressed, Yuuri kisses his back.

“I am sorry. Really!” 

“It's okay-” He doesn't really know what else to say. 

“Daddy, I'm sorry~” Yuuri whispers into his ear again and Victor sighs. He tries to ignore the shiver that runs down his spine. 

“I don't believe you.” He says. He turns around so that Yuuri is standing in front of him. His arms are crossed all of a sudden, and he shrinks down just a bit. His glasses are crooked and Victor fixes them for him. “I did, but now?” 

“How can I ever make up for it?” He asks. It's funny to him, obviously. 

“Let it go-” 

“Absolutely not.” Yuuri smiles, “Daddy, please, let me make it up to you~” 

“Yuuri-”

“Please?” The teasing did it's job, obviously. He's hard in his jeans. He sighs. Yuuri could play him like a fiddle. Whatever, it's not like he's going to say no to more of this. 

“Get on the bed.” Yuuri smiles and pulls off his sweats as he crosses the room. There's only one solution, obviously, to making this stop. 

Bully him. Just hardcore bully him. He deserves it. 

Victor pulls his jeans off, at least they didn't get fully dressed, and moves into the bedroom. Yuuri's on his back, breathtaking as always. Why does he have to be so pretty all the time? Why is this so- he's grateful. He loves him. It hard to remember a time he didn't. He doesn't know how he's going to live if that ever changes. 

He gets on the bed, on his knees and lifts Yuuri's hips up, putting his mouth on Yuuri's cock again. It's standing to attention, and Victor goes in for an encore. He bobs his head up and down, until his throat starts to burn and Yuuri's gripping the sheets, the tell tale sign. He pulls off. Yuuri complains at him. Victor kisses his thigh once and then goes to lick at his hole. 

Yuuri's head is thrown back. Victor rims him with as much strength as he can, and when Yuuri's a whining mess again he lets up. He spits on his hand and rubs his dick wet with it, before thrusting into him. Yuuri shouts, his hands trying to grab onto him. They've never done it like this before, Yuuri's hips up in the air, held up only by Victor. 

He likes this. He likes this a lot. Yuuri arches into every thrust, he hums happily when Victor finds the right spot. It's pretty easy to hit like this, Yuuri's entire pelvis was under his control. His legs tried to wrap around him but it didn't work out too well, so they just hanged in the air. 

“Victor- Victor!” Yuuri groaned. “Daddy, please!” 

“Please what? What do you want, baby? What do you want me to do?” Fuck it, right? In for a penny, in for a pound. 

“I'm sorry! Victor, I'm-” 

“This is punishment then?” He smiles and Yuuri whines. His spine arcs up. Worth it. So worth it. 

“Vic- Daddy~” Yuuri whines. “Let me cum, I want to-” Holy shit, what the fuck, to much to much to much. Think of unsexy things, unsexy things, unsexy things- Yuuri rolls his hips up and Victor bites down on his lip. He's lost. He's obviously lost. 

“Go ahead then-” He grits. “Cum for me.” 

“I can?” Yuuri asks, and there's a grin on his face and oh, he's fucked. Victor is hardcore fucked. He thrusts into him as hard as he can, his hips snapping at a violent pace. Where did the innocent Yuuri go, who is this monster?

“Victor!” He cums with a shout, cum splattering on both of their chests. He tightens up enough that Victor cums, maybe a minute later. He slumps down over him. 

“Happy?” 

“Ecstatic.” Yuuri wiggles his hips and Victor pulls out of him. “Need another shower though.” He mumbles, taking his glasses of and rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“You have to do jumps today. You remember that right?” Victor kisses his neck. 

“Wha- Victor!” He whines. His arms wrap around Victor's neck. 

“Toe loops, toe loops, and nothing but toe loops.” 

“Victor!” 

“What's wrong baby? Something upsetting you?” Yuuri laughs. 

“I'm sorry.” He says, with a gentle had on his back. Victor doesn't stay mad for as long as he would like. 

“I don't believe you.” 

“You do.” Yuuri kisses him. 

He does. 

Obviously.


	17. Quad Axles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 29 is Yuuri's canon birthday, so happy birthday best boy 2k16!
> 
> What a relatable character, honestly.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ntbt'd

He acts nonchalant about it all day.

He has Yuuri doing drills, quad axles all day. It's a hard jump, and it's a long day, a mix between him over rotating, under rotating and landing poorly, sometimes on his knees, sometimes on his side. He's properly miserable by the time Victor helps him out of his skates and into his boots. 

It's cold and miserable outside, it's been raining for a week now. Yuuri doesn't say anything, but his face can barely hide his irritation. The hotel they're staying in is a ways from the ice rink and Victor made a point of leaving his phone in their room. They have to walk. 

Yuuri wants to kill him. That's sort of the point, though. That's what he's going for. For the surprise. Yuuri's birthday is in an hour. So, maybe he's going into it wrong, but he's made a point of being very subtle about the entire thing. 

They get into their room with thirty minutes to spare, five spent at the door with Viktor desperately trying to make it look like he's never opened a hotel door in his life. There was even a lot of cursing in Russian, it was very convincing. 

Yuuri rips the card out of his hand and storms into the room. Victor's genuinely surprised he hasn't been told off yet. Yurio would have killed him. Just, murdered him in the street. No one would even blame him. 

Yuuri moves to take off his jacket. Victor cross the room and wraps his arms around him. 

“You did so good today-”

“Victor-” 

“I was very impressed-”

“Victor-”

“You still haven't landed a single one, though. I think you're going to have to do them tomorrow all day too.”

“Victor-” 

“And you know what, most of your jumps are a mess.” 

“Victor-” 

They go on for what must be fifteen minutes, because the door rings. Yuuri turns his head and Victor let's go of him, before sitting down on the chair at the desk. Yuuri slowly goes to open it. The bellboy drags the carry table to the middle of the room with the room service Victor ordered last night. 

“We didn't order anything.” Yuuri says and Victor just waves him away. He tips the kid well and the boy leaves as quickly as possible. “Victor- what is this?” Victor turns on his phone. Two more minutes. What could he possibly stall with? 

“Here, sit down.” He pushes him into the chair, and it's uncomfortable. Yuuri hits his elbow on the way down and hisses loudly. Oops. Alright, it happens. It'll be worth it in a minute. “Sorry, sorry, do you need ice?” 

“I need you to-” Yuuri takes a deep sigh. “I'm fine.” 

Slowly, to really milk those sixty seconds before midnight, Victor spreads the carry table out. He pulls out all the food, the utensils, what ever else, except for the- 

“It's midnight already.” Yuuri makes an unhappy noise. 

Excellent. 

He uncovers the cake and lights the candles as discreetly as he can before turning it around to show Yuuri. 

“Huh- wha-what?” 

“Happy Birthday!” Victor cheers. “Blow them out, it's officially November 29 now. You're twenty four! Well, almost, you're twenty four in six hours, but those are minor differences. Time zones, whatever!” Victor smiles as Yuuri's eyes widen. “Mmhm, blow them out darling. Make it official, and don't forget the wish!” 

Yuuri stares at him and then at the candles and then back at him, closes his eyes and blows. Victor cheers. 

“Happy Birthday!” Victor smiles again and sets the cake down to kiss him instead. 

“Victor were you awful to me all day because of this?” 

“Awful is a strong word.” Victor smiles and kisses him again. He kisses back this time. “I have the whole night planned! Presents tomorrow, because you do still have six hours and all, but you know, there's no reason to wait to celebrate! Dinner first.” He tugs the table closer to Yuuri so he doesn't have to move. “All your favorites.” 

“Does the hotel even make half of this?” 

“They do when you pay them too.” Victor smiles when he sees Yuuri's eyes light up at the katsudon. “It's not your mom's but-” He has a spoon in his hand in an instant and Victor shuts up and lets him enjoy it. 

“It's good!” He cheers and Victor lifts a fist in victory. 

“Nothing but the best for you, your majesty.” He rests his head on his hand and he watched Yuuri. 

“Is that a thing now?” 

“Only for today. Because it's-”

“My birthday.” 

“Mmhm.” 

“Did you bother my mom?” 

“She called me first, dear.” 

“I don't believe you.” Victor laughs. 

“Alright, your highness, you finish eating, I'll go and-” He trails off, no need to ruin the surprise. He walks into the bathroom and closes the door before turning the bathtub sink on. The thing was big enough for both of them to fit into, but that's not what he was going for today. Yuuri was tired, sore, even, it was his fault, he would know. He deserved to be pampered like royalty today.

“Victor!” 

“In a minute~” 

“Share the cake with me!” Victor smiles as he brings the thing to a close, the tub is filled with warm water, steam rising slowly. A little bit of oil, just a drop for the smell and he leaves to go eat cake with his boyfriend. 

“It's good.” Victor says. He would hope so. 

“Did my mom tell you I liked strawberry?” 

“Your dad, actually.” He wipes the frosting off of Yuuri's nose. 

“Is everyone aware of what you're doing?” 

“Just about.” He smiles. “I'm sorry I made you suffer today.” 

“I don't believe you.” Yuuri smiles back at him. “You like watching me be miserable.” 

“What? No!” Victor shakes his head. 

“You do.” Yuuri nods. “You ride me until I can't move.” 

“That's later.” Victor winks at him and Yuuri smears frosting on his face. He helps clean it up afterwards, but he made his point. “I'm sorry for making you hurt, your highness.” 

“You're such a bad liar.” 

“I am.” Victor nods. “Let me make it up for you.” 

“Oh?” 

“Mmhm, here.” Victor steps around the table and lifts him up. Yuuri clings to him. 

“You'll throw your back out!” 

“Your majesty please!” They're both laughing by the time Victor manages to get him into the bathroom. “I know it's not an Onsen, but-” Yuuri kisses him on the cheek and Victor smiles. “Here, let me help.” He undresses him slowly, takes his shirt of first and lifts it over his head, kissing up his stomach and chest as he went. 

“Victor.” Yuuri sounds breathless. 

“Don't get too excited already, darling.” 

“Queen.” Yuuri says, looking down at him. Victor smiles and pulls his pants and briefs down in one movement. “I'm a queen, right?” 

“Whatever you want, your highness.” 

“Mmhm, Queen. Royal decree.” 

“Well if it's a royal decree.” Victor helps him into the bath. “Feel good?” Yuuri nods, almost drunkenly. Victor can't help but laugh. “Soak a little.” He gets up and takes the room service outside. When that's done, he undoes the sheets on the bed, pulling them back for easy access later. The sheets were recently laundered. They're soft under his hand. Good. 

Yuuri's eyes are closed when he walks back in. 

“Tired?” 

“You made me tired.” He doesn't open his eyes. 

“Let me take care off you then?” 

“It's the least you could do.” Victor smiles and gets on his knees along the side of the tub. 

He takes to massaging him, slowly rubbing every part of him, his arms, his legs, his back. His hands moved in slow gentle circles, opening up the tight muscles and that coiled shut. Yuuri made happy noises along the way and whines when he move away to get the soap. He works it into Yuuri's skin, slowly, until he's a little red from the attention. 

“You should do this more.” 

“I will.” 

“Promise?” 

“Before a competition, how does that sound? Get you loose and relaxed. What do you think?” 

“Great.” Yuuri mumbles. 

Victor pours a handful of water over his head, and he doesn't complain, just shuts his eyes and let's Victor wash his hair. He's like a doll, Victor thinks, letting Victor move him back and forth as he liked and made him pretty. Victor kisses his cheeks before wetting his hair. Yuuri makes happy noises and Victor adds a little bit of hot water. His skin tints pink now. 

“All done, your highness.” He sits back on his knees. 

“Mm. Victor, I'm tired.” 

“Want me to help?” Yuuri nods, and Victor helps him out of the tub. The towel is fluffy as it pats Yuuri dry in Victor's hands. Yuuri hums, his eyes open watching Victor work.

“Are you going to carry me to bed?” 

“What ever his majesty commands.” Yuuri nods and he plucks him up again. He weighs as much as he first did, any excess fat turned into muscle now. Victor kisses his head as he carries him into bed. “I'm going to shower.” 

“Hurry.” Victor races into the shower, his clothes off in a slump on the floor. When he's done he's taking wide strides to get to the bed. “What are you going to do today?” 

“Worship you.” Yuuri's eyes fly open. That woke him right up. Victor smiles. “What else is befitting a queen?” He turns red, and it's not from the heat of the water this time. 

“I hate you.”

“I love you more then anything in the whole world. You know that right?” Victor scoots down to the base of the bed, picking up one of Yuuri's ankles in his hand, lifting it to his mouth. 

“I know.” Yuuri says. He watches wide eyed as Victor kisses his toes, his foot, his ankle, bending his leg at the knee and kissing up to it. “What are you-”

“Worshiping,” Victor whispers as he brushes his lips against Yuuri's knee. “You.” He lifts up his right leg now, repeats the same ministrations, slowly kissing his way up to the knee. He moves upward, kissing back and forth between Yuuri's left thigh and right thigh before stopping to suck at skin. Yuuri tangles a hand in his hair and tugs.

“What type of fetish-” 

“Have you seen your legs? That's not a fetish, that's common sense.” Yuuri has to turn away, flustered again. He makes a noise when Victor bites down at the junction of his hip. Yuuri gets hard in front of him, and Victor's drunk from it, the power in his hands. 

“Victor-” 

“What is it, your majesty? Your grace? Your highness.” He moves upwards in between every name, kissing at Yuuri's stomach. He languishes at it, dragging his fingers along the thing stretch marks there. Too cute. How can he be this cute and this beautiful at the same time. 

“Touch me-!” 

“What am I doing?” He asks before he puts his mouth on Yuuri's left nipple and his hand on the right, sucking and pulling until their stiff too. When that's done, he licks up his neck and shoulders. “Should I devour you, your highness?” 

“I- Victor, touch me!” 

“I am!” Victor's hand briefly moves down to his perineum, his fingers glancing along it gently. “Let me get ready.” He says. The lube is in the bedside table, and he's prepared, of course he's prepared. He uncaps it and pours it over his fingers, before waisting no time and pushing on into himself. Yuuri watches. Victor lays on his stomach while he does so, sucking at Yuuri's nipples in tandem. 

“Faster.” Yuuri says, no, commands. His voice is low, sultry, like Victor knows it can get. 

“Yes, your grace.” He has two fingers, then three, and it's not for himself. He doesn't seek his own pleasure out, because it's for Yuuri, it's all for Yuuri, it's always for Yuuri. When he's open enough, he gets up and straddles Yuuri's hips. 

“All for me?” 

“I told you, riding you was later in the evening.” Yuuri throws his head back in laughter, both of his hands finding Victor's hips. He's hard, so hard inside him. Victor feels the drag of his cock against himself. Divine. He's hard too, the precum dripping down onto Yuuri's belly. He leans forward to kiss him. 

It's a slow kiss, the kind that says more in movement then he could ever say in words. 

“I love you.” Victor says when they pull apart. 

“I love you.” Yuuri says and thrusts his hips up. 

“Yuuri?” Victor rocks his hips back and forth, a rolling motion. 

“Victor?” 

“Do you want to cum first?” 

“Yes please.” Victor kisses him again and starts bouncing on his cock. It's dizzying, heady, Yuuri gasps and he's spilling into him a minute later, tired and boneless and Victor jerks off onto his stomach. 

“Let me clean you up.” 

“Stay.” 

“Yuuri-”

“Your queen commands you stay.” He says with a smile in his voice Victor doesn't need to look up to see. He's still inside of him, his own cum growing tacky on Yuuri's stomach. 

“My queen will feel better when he wakes up unattached.” 

“Victor?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Shut up.” 

Victor shuts up.


	18. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor Talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my finals this week, please pray for me. 
> 
> Also, please have whatever this is. 
> 
> I don't know, but I hope you like it!
> 
> ntbt'd

It's a small private beach, Victor can't remember how they found it, but he's glad, so glad that they did. Yuuri smiled and ran off into the water immediately. He shrieked when it was cold, but the second Victor walked over to him, Yuuri grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water.  
  
It  was freezing. Yuuri stood on the shore so really, there was only one thing to do. He jumps out and hugs him. He grabs around his waist and swings him around.  
  
They fall into the water together.  
  
It's not really cold anymore.  
  
Yuuri's in the water with him, then, both of them are floating on their backs, their hands interlocked together. The sun is out, and the gulls are calling from far away. They languish, just starring  up at the clouds as they pass.  
  
They stay in the water until their lips turn blue and Victor gets out first, stripping his wet clothes off. He goes to make a fire. It takes him a while to find enough dry wood, but he manages it eventually. He digs the pit out for it as Yuuri walks past him out of the water. His clothes are off too, a wet clump in his hand that he lays out across the logs. They brought a bag with them, so he changes.  
  
Victor lights a match and the wood goes up in flames. He pulls on a pair of pants and sits next to Yuuri on the log. Yuuri slumps against him. He must be asleep Victor thinks, but he feels Yuuri grab his hand and squeeze. It gets dark quickly.  
  
They stare into the fire for what could be hours or minutes but the moon is out, so they throw their clothes off and go jump in the ocean again. It glows with every movement, bioluminescent blue that drags along their bodies and around them. They tackle each other into the water and it's nothing but laughter and joy.  
  
The water is still cold, but it doesn't matter, not really.  
  
He doesn't realize who kisses who first, but their mouth are on each others, and it's fast and hungry. They kiss and kiss and kiss until they fall into the water again. Fall in love again. Victor picks Yuuri up, and Yuuri hooks his legs around Victor's waist.  
  
Their unification is immediate, and in the glowing water, Victor doesn't know where he starts and where Yuuri ends. He's inside him, and outside him, and Yuuri is inside him and outside him. Both of them, in confluence.  
  
They fall back into the water, an arc of blue flies up around them and the next thing he knows their on the beach, sitting on a log, starring into the fire again. The warmth is radiating  at his side, and it's from Yuuri. The fire pales in comparison to him. Everything pales in comparison to him.  
  
The stars hang low and heavy, close enough that if they bothered to get up they could touch them. Yuuri's eyes glow like amber, like the fire, like the stars. His glasses are off, and his mouth is pressed against his again.  
  
Yuuri lays on top of him now and they're in the sand. The sand is warm. Soft against his back. Yuuri sits up and rocks against him, and then Yuuri is on the sand and Victor rocks against him, the air is warm and soft against his back. Yuuri is warm and soft under him. He feels the weight of him against himself, some how.  
  
They stand up at some point, and the water is at their ankles. The fire moves around them, but Yuuri is warmer then it could ever be.  
  
The water glows.  


  
…

  
  
It's warm in bed when his eyes open.  
  
Yuuri is attached to him, and when his eyes open enough he sees the clock. Four in the morning. A great time to be awake, really.  
  
It was a good dream.  
  
One of the best he's ever had.  
  
He wants to wake Yuuri up and tell him about it. He wants to kiss him, to hold him, to never let him go.  
  
He does. Kiss him, he means, he kisses him on the crown of his head and then down his cheeks, his eyes, his nose. His mouth. Yuuri's slower to wake up then he is. It takes time, but he blinks awake. He doesn't move much, at first, just starring at Victor's chest in an almost comatose kind of way. But he's awake.  
  
Victor tells him about the dream while he wakes up, more and more aware of where he is. By the time Victor gets to the night, Yuuri's listening. He listens and he smiles into Victor's skin and Victor can feel him and it's so much, so much and some how just enough. More than enough.  
  
Perfect.  
  
While Victor talks, Yuuri reaches down and wraps his hand around his cock.  Victor stops, but only for a moment before continuing. Yuuri pumps his cock until he's hard and leaking. He doesn't know what brought this on.  
  
He's not complaining.  
  
Yuuri lifts the blanket up so that he can have better access at him, and Victor stops again, but only for a moment, again, when Yuuri licks his fingers. He is continuing to not complain as Yuuri presses one finger into him.  
  
Victor talks. It's what he does best, aside from skating and loving Yuuri more then words could describe. He talks while Yuuri presses in another finger and spreads him open. He talks when Yuuri puts in a third finger and fucks him open on them. He's gasping for it when Yuuri pumps his cock to keep him hard. He's leaking.  
  
He keeps talking, while Yuuri leans over him to grab the bottle of lube and he talks while Yuuri pours it over his own cock. He stops talking while he watches Yuuri jerk himself to hardness and hisses when Yuuri pushes into him. It's slow.  
  
The feeling of burning, of stretching, of warmth flood him like the fire and the water of his dream. He can feel the drag of him inside. Yuuri's thrusts are slow, and he flattens himself against Victor's chest as he moves his hips.  
  
Victor keeps talking.  
  
His cock rubs against Yuuri's stomach, and that's enough to make him come undone. His words get breathier and he slows down because it's hard to think, with Yuuri fucking into him, his arms wrapped around Yuuri's back. Yuuri's hands are grabbing onto his upper arms.  
  
Victor finishes his story.  
  
Yuuri cums with a low groan, the first bit of noise he's made since Victor woke him up. Victor spills on both of their stomachs when Yuuri pulls out of him and he can feel the cum leak down his leg. Yuuri rolls off of him back onto the bed.  
  
“I love you.” He says. It shocks Victor, just a little bit at the sudden words.  
  
“I love you too.” He says back, because he does, he does, he does, more then anything in the world, he does.  
  
“Go to sleep.” Yuuri kisses his neck and closes his eyes.  
  
Victor goes back to sleep.


	19. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT
> 
> DID YOU SEE THAT EPISODE
> 
> YOU'RE FAV COULD NEVER
> 
> Also, shout out to past me knowing Yuuri would be into stripper poles. How did I do that? Why can't I do that top tier level prediction in my classes? The world will never now. 
> 
> ntbt'd

“Yuuri?!” 

The bass is so loud, the ground shakes under him. Victor can feel every single base line through his chest. The party's been going for three hours, and it was just escalating and escalating. He can't remember who invited them, Phichit, probably. 

The lights are out completely, the only illumination are the rainbow strobe lights going. The entire place smells like liqueur and weed. The club was supposed to be low key, apparently. Victor has a hard time buying into that when three girls in neon crash into him. 

He lost Yuuri half an hour ago, and he has no idea where he could have gone. He checked the bar, the bathroom, outside. Yelling was kind of pointless but what else was he going to do? 

“Vic- Victor?” He turns around and no, not Yuuri. Chris looks like more of a mess then usual and Phichit is hanging off of him with a string of candy in his mouth. 

“Do you know where Yuuri is?” 

“Oh! He's in one of the back rooms.” Phichit yells over the music. “Surprise!” The last bit is directly into Chris's ear and he sort of collapses. Phichit goes down with him and Victor steps out of the way. Lightweights. 

Why was Yuuri in a backroom? Where are the backrooms? Why does a club have backrooms? Lots of questions. Lots of really good questions. He finds a wall and after stepping over several people he finds a hallway. A huge bouncer stands at the side and when Victor tries to brush past him, the guy stops him. 

“I'm looking for someone?” 

“Aren't we all.” 

“No, I mean-” He sighs and pulls out his phone. A picture of Yuuri holding up a peace sign is his home screen. He took it at an airport a week ago. It was a twelve hour long flight, and Yuuri still looked like a ball of sunshine. “Him.” 

“You're Victor?” The bouncer looks him up and down. “He's in 3.” 

“Thanks?” Victor walks past him. He finds a 3 on a door and walks inside. The bass line disappears almost instantly. The room is pretty simple. 

Aside from the fact that it's overwhelming pink.

And there's a stripper pole in the middle of it. 

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri turns around from where he's standing. 

“Hey.” There's an easy smile on his face. “It took you awhile.” 

“You're a hard man to find.” He tries to lean against something to look dramatic but the couch is a further away that he expects it to be. 

“Sorry.” He crosses the distance between them before Victor falls flat on his face. Yuuri kisses him, bites his lip and sucks on his tongue. “I heard you could rent rooms so-” He makes a hand gesture at the pole. “I want to dance for you.” 

OH. 

“How drunk are you-” 

“I'm not.” He whispers. “Are you?” 

“Uh-” 

“I always wanted to try, in front of another person.” 

“Okay. Yeah, of course.” He smiles. “Show me your eros, Yuuri.” Yuuri can't help but laugh at that, and he nudges Victor's shoulder. 

“I want to show you my love instead.” He says and turns around to go finesse something with the music. “You'll let me right? You danced for me so-” 

Victor presses himself against Yuuri's back, leans around so he can capture Yuuri's face in his hands and kisses him, with all of the strength he can manage. How can you tell someone you love them with every thing that you are with just one kiss? 

He likes to imagine he's gotten pretty good at it. 

Yuuri goes boneless in his hands, his entire weight sags against him. Victor wants to never let go off him, especially when he's like this. It's a quiet moment, and it doesn't last nearly long enough.

“Of course.” He says and Yuuri springs back to his feet. 

“Sit then!” Victor does. 

The music starts up, and it's a slow crooning love song. It clashes with the walls and the stripper pole but, Yuuri spins around it once and Victor can't bring himself to care anymore. Yuuri takes a few steps before two big ones and he's up. 

He looks weightless like this, the pole between his legs and his entire body off of it, just spinning like a top. When Victor catches his gaze he feels hot. Yuuri.

Beautiful, perfect, solid and weightless at the same time, Yuuri who he loves more then anything else in the world. Erotic when he's not trying to be, kind in ways Victor didn't think possible. He's so endless enraptured in him. 

Yuuri's upside down now, slowly sliding down while he undoes the buttons on his shirt. His skin is shining in the light, and Victor has to fight himself to stop from getting up and putting his hands all over him. 

But Yuuri wants to do this. Yuuri wants to show Victor his love. So Victor stays still and watches. 

Yuuri is up at the top again, his button down crumpled in his hand before he throws it at Victor who catches it with a whistle. Yuuri's laughing on his way down, and he's on the ground now, on his feet again, to bend over and pull his slacks off. They lay in crumpled heap and he kicks them away. 

Victor whistles again, high pitched, and it sends Yuuri into another snicker before he's up again. He contorts his body back and forth like it's nothing to him. He's clearly has something to fall back on if this whole skating thing doesn't pan out. 

Victor would kill him. He would. He wouldn't be able to handle it, knowing what Yuuri could do on the ice, what he could do in the finales and what-- It doesn't matter where he is, Victor realizes. He's ideal, in ever instance. Yuuri stands up straight, and he looks breathless. 

His hand hooks around the pole and he spins, until he hooks his foot around the top off the thing and just hangs down. 

He sees it, in that moment. The look on Yuuri's face. The point. The entire point. 

All of it. 

All of the things they can't say to each other, the feelings that no one can put into words. 

When Yuuri rights himself, Victor's up. He can't wait, can't keep himself down anymore. He picks him up, and Yuuri's smiling down at him as Victor spins him around and around and around. 

“Did you get it?” Yuuri asks when sets him on the ground again. He pushes Victor back until he's laying flat on the couch. He crawls on top of him, his mouth hovering over Victor's. “Did you see it?”

“Yes.” 

“The love I have for you.” 

“Yes.” 

“It's for you, only for you, only ever for you.” 

His heart swells in his chest. He feels like he's burning, like his entire body is going to be consumed. By the heat, by Yuuri, by his love. 

“I am filled-” He says and when Victor realizes what's going on he nods his agreement. Yuuri undoes his belt and tugs him out of his boxers. He has lube in his hands, and hey, that's why a nightclub has a back room. “I am filled with the longing of it, the longing for you.” 

“I am too- I am too, Yuuri, Yuuri, I-” He cuts off when Yuuri sinks down on him. He works fast, and Victor thrusts up into him. Yuuri shakes his head with a wince before reaching behind Victor's neck and pulling him up. 

“Closer, I need you closer to me, please, Victor-” He's sitting up right now, clothed chest pressed against Yuuri's bare one. Yuuri is in his lap entirely now, rocking his hips slowly. “I-”

“I know, I know, I know. Me too.” He whispers in Yuuri's ear, his hips rocking forward too. They just grind against each other, and it's slow, so so slow. The heat between them is insurmountable, like a physical manifestation, like something to great. 

Yuuri's head is resting on his shoulder, and he hears every breath, every sigh, every moan in his ear. He can feel Yuuri's chest expand with them. He moves to hold Yuuri's hand and Yuuri nods enthusiastically. 

“You've changed so much, Yuuri, you've changed me.” 

“For the better, I hope-” He groans when Victor juts his hips up.

“Mmhm.” 

Yuuri cums first, ruining Victor's shirt, but who the fuck cares about the shirt. He clenches down on Victor who cums a few seconds later. They sit like that for a few minutes, Yuuri catching his breath and Victor petting his hair. 

When Yuuri detaches from him and Victor cleans him, Yuuri makes happy noises in the back of his throat. 

“Victor?” 

“Yuuri?” 

“We should have done this at home.” 

“We don't have a stripper pole at home.” 

“Victor?” 

“Yeah?” 

“We should get a stripper pole.” 

“Okay Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone should get a stripper pole.
> 
> PS EDIT: this story hit 100,000 hits today, and I don't know what to do the number is too big
> 
> !!!!!THANK YOU!!!!!
> 
> (o_ _)ﾉ彡☆  
> (o_ _)ﾉ彡☆  
> (o_ _)ﾉ彡☆


	20. Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Ice Cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, what an episode. 
> 
> I know that these chapters are anguished declarations of love, but since that has started bleeding into regular chapters, I figured we could all use something a little lighter today. 
> 
> So here's this. 
> 
> <3
> 
> ntbt'd

“I need help.”  
  
Out of all of the things Victor expected to wake up to, it wasn't Yuuri kicking him, literally kicking him in the side, to get him out of bed to open the door that's been ringing for twenty minutes now. He wasn't expecting to be starring at Yurio while being dressed in a pair of boxers, which, thank God in heaven that he remembered to put on, and nothing else at eight in the morning either, but who else would ring a door bell for twenty minutes straight?  
  
“Most people would have given up already.” Victor says before moving out of the way for him. Yurio doesn't go inside, he just stares at him instead. “What?”  
  
“...” He looks down at the floor and shoves his hands into his pockets. “Is he in there?”  
  
“Considering he lives here, probably.” Victor raises an eyebrow. It's to early to put up with this. “Are you coming in or not?”  
  
“...” Yurio shoulder checks him on the way through the door, and honestly.  
  
Honestly.  
  
“What do you have for breakfast?” He asks as he stands in the middle of the living room.  
  
“You woke us up. If you want something you can make it yourself.”  
  
“Rude.”  
  
Honestly.  
  
Victor goes back into the bedroom and shakes Yuuri awake, more gently, he might add. Wow, he's so under appreciated, actually. Yuuri blinks awake, and honestly, he's so precious in the morning, look at him rubbing his eyes, yawning. Ah. This is good.  
  
“Yurio's here.” Victor talks slowly, because he's clearly not all there yet.  
  
“Okay.” He blinks.  
  
“Did you hear what I said?” Victor leans to cup Yuuri's face and he leans into it.  
  
“Love you too.”  
  
Adorable.  
  
Yuuri gets up and kisses him on the way to the bathroom. Victor watches him, and he's all lines, beautiful long curvy lines. He wants to fuck him in the shower but there's a fifteen year old in their apartment. Doesn't mean he can't watch him though. He goes to brush his teeth and watches Yuuri in the mirror. He could stare at him for hours and hours. He's so good, so perfect, all his and it is the best.  
  
When Yuuri walks out of the shower and he slumps against Victor's back and rests his head on his shoulder.  
  
“Yurio's here?” Victor nods.  
  
“He needs help with something.”  
  
“Mm.” He kisses Victor again, just on the side of his face but he stalls for a bit. “I love you.” He whispers.  
  
“I love you too.” Victor turns to catch his lips again. Yuuri goes to get dressed and Victor follows him. As he pulls a shirt on Yuuri watch him and when he reaches to put on his cardigan, Yuuri yanks it out of his hands and puts it onto himself.  
  
“But my outfit.” Victor whines with a smile.  
  
“It looks better on me anyway.” He gives him another quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.  
  
It did look better on him.  
  
Yurio is standing by the table, almost exactly where he left him, but he has a plate in his hand with eggs on it, so at least he did that. He shovels it into his mouth like there's no tomorrow.  
  
“Does he have to be here?” Yurio points a spoon at Yuuri who walks past him to get to the fridge.  
  
“What kind of person eats eggs with a spoon?” Victor asks instead.  
  
Stop insulting my boyfriend, you tiny prick.  
  
“What did you need?” Yuuri asks while he's pouring water into a kettle.  
  
“Oh, uh, right.” Yurio puts his plate down and shakes his head a bit, before starring at the floor and taking a deep breathe. He twists his hoodie in his hands and springs on his heels. “I want to ask Otabek on a date.”  
  
Yuuri drops the kettle back into the sink.  
  
“Shut up!” Yurio pulls his hoodie up and slumps into it.  
  
“Sorry! Sorry!” Yuuri rushes around to clean the mess while Victor starts snickering. He can't help himself, Yurio looks so flustered. He turned a rather spectacular shade of red.  
  
“Shut up!” He yells again. Victor tries to calm down, he does, but Yuuri has a better time of it, man handling Yurio into a seat before putting a cup of tea in front of him. Victor has to take deep breaths. “It's not funny!”  
  
“You look like a tomato, Yu-ri-o” Victor points out. Yurio throws a fork at him. It only slightly misses.  
  
“Fuck you! I don't know why you two fucks could help me-” He tries to get up, but Yuuri pushes his shoulders down.  
  
“Calm down.” Yuuri says and Yurio fumes quietly. “Victor, go walk Makkachin.”  
  
“Oh, I don't want to miss out on-”  
  
“Victor.” Yuuri sounds serious. “I'll make breakfast when you come back.” He waves him off.  
  
“What ever you say.” He goes to get Makkachin.  
  
It's a nice day outside, there are a couple of clouds up in the very very very blue sky, and there's a light breeze. Makkachin sprints around after some butterflies and Victor takes pictures on his phone. He sends one to Yuuri and a minute later, Yuuri sends him a picture of Yurio, tomato red, with his arms crossed.  
  
Oh, first love.  
  
Well, if he was being entirely fair, and maybe he shouldn't be, because Yurio was a dick most of the time, he could get just as flustered thinking about Yuuri. And it was never like that before, not really. This was Victor's true love. Maybe Yurio just found his earlier.  
  
But Yurio was a dick to his boyfriend, so being fair was off the table.  
  
When he comes back inside, Yurio is gone and Yuuri has food on the table.  
  
“Why did you kick me out?”  
  
“You would have just made fun of him. Besides, I owe him.”  
  
“You- what?”  Yuuri smiles and pulls a chair out for him. Victor sits down.  
  
“Don't worry about it.” He plays with Makkachin while Victor eats.  
  
“So hows their date going to go?”  
  
“I doubt he's going to listen to me.”  
  
“He should.” Yuuri laughs.  
  
“They're going to the park.”  
  
“That's so cute!” Victor cheers. After a minute, he smiles. “Hey, It's a nice day outside.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Want to go watch?” Yuuri smiles.  
  
“I thought you'd never ask.”  
  


  
…  
  


  
Yuri's hands are shaking.  
  
This is dumb.  
  
Why is he being so dumb about this? It's just a simple question. So Otabek will say no, whatever, who cares. He can move on with his life. He lived with out him before he can do it again.  
  
He doesn't want to, but that's not important.  
  
If he gets dumped that's life experience, or whatever, for skating, yeah, it's a good thing. Okay.  
  
He doesn't want to be dumped or rejected or anything like that.  
  
That would suck.  
  
Whatever.  
  
Who cares.  
  
He calls him.  
  
“Yuri?”  
  
“Otabek- are you busy?” So, okay, Katsuki said to be nice when he asked him, but now he's yelling into his phone and it sounds like a ransom call or something and -  
  
“Not particularly. Are you?”  
  
How is he- uh- uh-  
  
“No, not. Not really. Do you want to hang--- go out-- on a date. With me.”  
  
It's the other line is silent for a while and Yuri's mind is already at the worst case scenario before Otabek starts laughing.  
  
Oh.

Wow.

Look.

A worser worse case scenario.    
  
“I'd love to.” He says and Yuri's heart seizes up.  
  
“I'm outside your hotel.” He blurts out.  
  
“I'll be down in a minute then.”  
  
Why did he laugh?  
  
What is going on?  
  
Otabek is outside in a minute, just like he promised, so at least he's punctual, that's an attractive quality, right?  
  
“Why did you laugh?” Yuri blurts out, because he's doing great.  
  
All of this.  
  
So great.  
  
“I was planning on asking you.” He smiles.  
  
There goes Yuri's heart again.  
  
“Park?” Yuri asks and points and Otabek looks in the direction Yuri points. He nods.  
  
SUCSESS!  
  
What was he worried about?  
  
This is easy as shit.  
  
When they get to the park, they sit on a small bench, and just talk, about skating or about their families, and it's so so easy! Otabek get's up at some point and tells Yuri to wait and so he sits in silence and watches the pond across from him. There are some kids on the other end of it, screaming and yelling and that's annoying.  
  
He didn't notice when Otabek was sitting next to him, though. That's what Katsuki said, so maybe he knows what he's talking about. Maybe. He still sucks, but..  
  
Otabek is standing in front of him with an two ice cream cones.  
  
“Strawberry, right?” Yuri takes it out of his hand. It tastes really good too.  
  
“Yeah! Yeah.” He tries not to sound as excited as he is. He's probably failing. Otabek smiles. It's not big, not like Victor's or Katsuki's but, it means more to him anyway. He's pretty, in a way.  
  
“I'm glad.” Otabek says.  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“I meant when I rescued you.”  
  
“Okay, it wasn't a rescue but-”  
  
“Okay.” Otabek nods. “It wasn't. But I'm glad anyway. That I got to talk to you again. Now.”  
  
“Me too- I like you.” He stares at the floor. Why did he-  
  
“I like you too.” Otabek says.  
  
“Oh.”  Yuri starts to turn red again.  
  
Otabek reaches down and interlaces their fingers together.  
  
Oh.  
  
Okay.  
  
“I'm glad.” Yuri says starring down at where their hands meet.  
  
“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Helpless, from Hamilton. It works for both sections.


	21. Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hold hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt like pulling teeth, and I don't know why. 
> 
> Anyway, who else is uber worried about the next episode? Everybody? Is it everybody? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this. 
> 
> Also, for anyone asking about prompts or requests or suggestions, I do take them, feel free to leave them on my tumblr. I can't guarantee a fill, but I'll try my hardest. 
> 
> ntbt'd

He sits on the couch, stone faced, starring at the floor. 

How did he-

How was he so stupid to-

Victor sits next to him, an arm on his shoulder. It's rubbing slow circles into Yuuri's back, and he's gentle, he's always so gentle with him, like Yuuri's spun glass or something. 

“Just tell me what's wrong, we can fix it together, alright?” Victor says as he moves Yuuri's hair out of his face. Yuuri can barely talk. He's been in a state of shock and incoherency for the past three hours. “Do you want me to guess?” 

Yuuri nods in place of anything else, it's not like he can actually say the words. God, he's such an idiot. Why did he-

“Is someone sick?” Yeah, he is. In the head. Because he's an idiot. And a moron. Yuuri shakes his head. “Is someone dead?” His dignity and will to live are rolling in a grave together. He shakes his head again, though. “Did you hurt yourself?” He may have mortally wounded his prospects, that's for sure. “Yura help me help you.” He says. 

Yuuri takes a deep breathe, with out looking up and mumbles. 

“Yurachka, I can't hear you.” 

He mumbles again. He doesn't want to keep saying it. Doesn't want to keep thinking about it.

“Chris did what?”

Yuuri puts his head in his hands and whispers it again. 

“Chris showed you the video? What video?” 

“Of the banquet.” 

“...” Victor leans back from with a sigh. “Thank God.”

“What do you mean thank god?!” He gets up from where he's sitting in a fit. “That's the worst thing that's ever happens to me! I can't believe none of you said anything, I can't believe-” Victor's mouth is on his in an instant, so quick that Yuuri tries to yank out of the way, only to have that brilliant maneuver end with both of them on the floor. 

Victor kisses him like he's never been more desperate for anything. Yuuri's tongue twisting with Victor's, tasting each other. It feels like a first kiss, even though it's far from that. Victor bites down on Yuuri's lip and Yuuri groans into his mouth. It's just a back and forth between them, and Victor's weight on his body feels perfect, Victor's warmth sinking all the way into his bones. When Victor finally pulls away from him he rests his head on Yuuri's shoulder. 

“You're an idiot.” Victor says. “I was so worried. I walked in and saw you sitting there and my heart stopped. From the look on your face I thought your entire family had died.” 

“How could you like me?” Yuuri asks. “After I- pole danced in public and slobbered all over you like a dog, why would you-”

“You moron.” Victor says and flicks his forehead. “You stupid idiot.” He sighs and rests his chin on Yuuri's chest. He stares straight into his eyes. “I love you.” He says. 

“Wha-”

“I loved you then. I fell in love with you, that night. Because of everything you did. Because of how you pole danced and because of how you slobbered all over me. Because you were so earnest. You made me worry, Yuuri.” 

“I'm sorry.” Yuuri wants to close his eyes and disappear because he blew something out of proportion again. “I made a-

“Shh. I love you. For everything you are. Chris shouldn't have showed it to you.” 

“I asked him to-”

“He should have known better.” Victor kisses him again. “You should have known better.” 

“I'm sorry.” He mumbles again, because what else can he do, Victor has him pinned. 

“I forgive you for worrying me. Promise not to do it again.” He has a smile on his face. 

“Victor!” Yuuri smiles

“Promise~”

“I can't-”

“No?” Victor smiles. Oh no. “Do you want me to make you?” Oh no. 

“Victor...” Yuuri smiles. “I'll try.” Victor nods. 

“I know it's hard for you sometime. You over think things.” 

“Victor.” Yuuri whines. 

“But try, alright? For me?” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” Victor kisses him. 

“Mmhm.” 

“Can I show you how happy I am?” Victor asks, and there's the grin. Yuuri worries his lip before nodding. Why not? 

Victor twist around on him, until Victor's ass is in Yuuri's face and he's tugging down Yuuri's track pants down his hips. 

“You don't have to force yourself.” Yuuri says, a hand resting on Victor's lower back. “I know you don't like to--” He cuts off the second Victor swallows him. And he does swallow him, all the way down to the base before pulling off immediately. Oh wow. Gag reflex, what the fuck is that?

“I want to make you as happy as I am, Yura!” He smiles and turns back around, sucking at the head. 

Yuuri sees stars. He leans back closes his eyes and just revels in the feeling. And there is a lot of feeling. Victor twists and swirls his tongue around, sucking and licking like it's not big deal even though Yuuri knows he hates the taste. He can hear the sounds Victor makes, wet slurps and a sucking noise. He can even hear Victor's throat work.

And the weight of him. He's so in love with this, the entirety of Victor on his chest, his stomach, his hips. And the heat sinking down into him is perfect too. All encompassing.

“Do you like it?” He calls. Yuuri thrusts his hips up in response and feels the head of his dick hit Victor's lips. Victor laughs and goes back to work. His laugh is hoarse. Yuuri's proud of himself. He feels stupid, still, for over worrying and acting like a child but with Victor's warm wet mouth, it's becoming more and more of an after thought. 

He should really return the favor. 

He opens his eyes and reaches for Victor's belt, before undoing it and tugging his jeans down his legs until they're off all the way. Victor moans appreciatively, and Yuuri can feel the vibrations all the way down his spine. He slides of Victor's underwear and pulls his hips closer to his mouth. 

“Greedy.” Victor calls before dragging his tongue along Yuuri's slit. Mmhm. What the fuck was he worried about, exactly? 

He repeats the gesture and Victor moans around him again. Yuuri can't deep throat him, he does have a gag reflex, but he does his best anyway, his fingers dragging up and down Victor's perineum.

“Not fai-” Yuuri drags his teeth lightly against the shaft and Victor shuts up almost immediately. He groans a second later when Yuuri licks up the underside and the vibration of Victor's throat against his cock made him groan in turn. It's like a back and forth cycle, Yuuri thinks. It's funny enough for him to laugh. When Victor grabs his hips white knuckle, Yuuri leans up to pet his side. 

“I'm going to cum.” He whispers into him. 

“Go-” Victor starts to say, before deep throating him again. Yuuri cums with his cock against the back of Victor's throat. 

Victor doesn't talk at that point, just works his mouth and jaw clean. He starts thrusting his hips, desperate for his own orgasm. Yuuri works his hardest, in earnest and when Victor cums down into his mouth a minute later, Yuuri swallows. Victor rolls off of him on the floor, before slowly turning around. 

“No more worrying, right?” He asks. Yuuri nods. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Yuuri says. 

They hold hands. 

It seems backwards. 

Yuuri can't be bothered to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They Hold Hands OKAY


	22. Park Bench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sit on a park bench and link their pinkies together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take like a few seconds to thank everyone who likes this fic, and I want to take a few seconds to thank every single person involved with Yuri on Ice. It's a beautiful show that came out of no where and told a wonderful story. I am just so so unending grateful to it and everyone involved. To all of the people who I became friends with because of this wonderful thing. I hope everyone is doing well and that they enjoyed the finale. 
> 
> Here's looking forward to season 2. 
> 
> Also. Everyone can thank @noitratoxin for the suggestion of them sitting on a bench and linking their pinkies together, because that is all that happens in this chapter. 
> 
> And nothing else. 
> 
> ntbt'd

Yuuri Katsuki is a selfish man.  
  
He never considered himself to be one before, but Victor has made him into whatever he is now, and whatever he is now is selfish. He wants so many things, especially at this immediate moment. Like Victor's corpse. Yuuri wants to strangle him, or shoot him, or drown him, or set him on fire, anything will do. No one ever accused him of being picky.  
  
“Victor?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“What's that on your phone?”  
  
“Hmm? Oh.” Victor has the gall to swipe his phone to a screen with no apps on it, so Yuuri can stare at the picture better.  
  
Yeah, because that's what he wanted to do. Look at it better.  
  
“Victor.”  
  
“Yes dear?” There's a smirk on his face and Yuuri wants to pummel him.  
  
“Why is that your background?”  
  
“Oh, don't worry, dear, it's my lock screen too.”  
  
“Victor?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You told me to make it my home screen. I just did what you told me to.”  
  
“Victor.”  
  
“What's wrong dear? You're starting to sound scary.”  
  
“Victor, why is the picture of my tied up crotch your home screen?”  
  
He thought he was done with that horrific nightmare the second Victor had untied him and dragged him to bed. It was hot, sure, a great memory, greater jerk off material, but he didn't want to see the picture again. Certainly not Victor's phone. On Victor's phone that he readily handed to other people all the time.    
  
“I think your crotch looks great, dear.” Victor tilts his head back, and theres the shit eating grin Yuuri's learned to dread by now. He feels his face heat up and hates himself for it.  
  
No, no, no way is this going to stand. Not a chance in hell is he okay with this. He leans down until his head rests on Victor shoulder over the couch.  
  
“Hey.” He says, the plan formulating in his mind that he chooses to act on before he talks or thinks himself out of it. “Hey honey?” He kisses Victor's cheek and smiles.  
  
“Yes dear?”  
  
“I want a matching set.”  
  
He can hear Victor audible swallow.  
  
Good.

  
  
…

  
  
It takes his a while to learn how to tie knots correctly.  
  
There's actually a lot of work that goes into this sort of thing, it turns out. There's so much thought that has to go into something that Victor made look so easy. But thats just the way with Victor isn't it? He makes everything look so easy.  
  
Ain't that just the way.  
  
Yuuri sighs. He drags a hand up Victor's spine and turns to stand in front of him, a hand cupping his face.  
  
“Red really is your color.” Yuuri says.  
  
“Everything is my color.” Victor grits out.  
  
“Are you uncomfortable?” Victor shakes his head. “Why are you breathing so hard then?” There's a blush all the way up to Victor ears, and that's worth all of this alone. “I though this wasn't a thing for you?” The jabs are playful, even more so when he lowers himself to Victor's level to nuzzle against his face.  
  
“Yuuri-” Victor gasps, and Yuuri kisses him. He keeps it short, he doesn't want to make it hard for Victor to breathe if he does have to, but Victor drags his tongue alone Yuuri's bottom lip to make up for it. “It wasn't my thing.” He mumbles, his pupils are dilated, his erection straining against his underwear gently. Yuuri reaches down  to give him a gentle stroke.  
  
“Wasn't?” Yuuri asks, twisting his wrist slightly.  
  
“Wasn't.” Victor nods.  
  
“But you like it now?”  
  
“I like you-” His whole body stills when Yuuri licks up along his neck.  
  
Victor is standing on the toes of his left leg. His right leg is tied, along his body, vertically.  His arms are tied up along with his leg. He's dressed down, a pair of black boxer briefs and nothing else. Yuuri wants to bury his face into Victor's stomach, into his chest, into his neck and his ass and his legs and his hips. He wants to be overwhelmed and consumed.  
  
But just looking at him, that's more then enough too. He's beautiful, covered in sweat and blushing, muscles straining under his skin.  
  
He knows that the point of this exercise is to get back at him, to get even, to embarrass him, just a little. But Yuuri doesn't want to take a picture that someone else might see. He doesn't want anyone else to see, to even think of Victor like this.  
  
Victor catches Yuuri's eye for a second, and it's almost like he can tell what he's thinking because he winks at him. Yuuri's heart melts.  
  
His.  
  
This beautiful thing, this person, this unquestionable, unalienable, wonderful moment belongs to him.  
  
He really is a selfish man.  
  
“Can I fuck you? Just like this?”  
  
“Yuuri-” Victor sounds indigent for a moment. “At least take a picture first-” He complains.  
  
“But can I? After?” Victor's bangs cover his face but he nods. He nods and Yuuri has to remember not to hug him and throw his balance off. He whips out his phone and starts taking pictures from every angle. Who cares, he'll delete them later and-  
  
He gets one picture he won't delete. It's from the side, Victor's head is up, but his face is mostly obstructed, his mouth clearly visible, open. His toes curled along with his fingers and his entire body is caught in a singular moment of muscles straining. Hang it in a museum. It blows the Vogue pictures out of the water.  
  
“Here.” He turns the phone to Victor, and Victor squints to see better.  
  
“Wow.” He stares at himself and then back at Yuuri.  
  
“You.” Yuuri says instead, setting his phone down on the coffee table and moving to Victor, to wrap his arms around him and hold him and never let him go. He settles for grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting Victor out of his underwear though, because his own dick was straining in his pants and Victor promised.    
  
“Just like this huh?” Yuuri nods, dragging his jeans off and grabbing the lube. “I don't think I'll be able to keep up right Yuuri-”  
  
“I'll catch you.” He says, and pushes his wet fingers into Victor. There's a gasp, and true to his word, his leg starts shaking. Yuuri hammers his fingers in, the same rough desperation that he wanted when Victor tied him up.  
  
“Good, good, yes, yes!” Victor bobs his head along and twists it around so that he can watch Yuuri fuck into him. “Perfect Yuuri, go ahead.” He nods frantically, and Yuuri commits it to memory. It's a thing of beauty. Every part of this is a thing of unparalleled beauty.  
  
He lathers himself in lube and arcs his hips up to fuck into him. The warm wet heat makes his mind go blank. He fucks him in near silence, Yuuri listening and swallowing every single sound to come out of Victor's mouth, out of his body.  
  
He cums first. He can't bring himself to care when he spills into him and Victor groans. Yuuri pulls out of him slowly and reaches around to rub him to completion. Up down, he makes his fist loose and feels Victor try to hump into it. Yuuri watches his cum pour of Victor down his leg slowly, before dripping onto the floor. He presses up against Victor's back, licking up his spine before holding into him when Victor cums with a shout.  
  
He takes his care when untying him, raking his fingers over where the rope was, where his skin is most sensitive, pressing kiss after kiss into Victor's neck while he does so. He helps him into the tiny tub they have to get him clean. Victor soaks in the warm water for what must be hours, Yuuri doesn't even care.  
  
They stare at each other, fingers interlocked, whispering occasionally, back and forth about nothing and everything and each other. When his body is pliant, Yuuri helps him into the shower and they spend more time there.  
  
Victor wants to go outside and Yuuri takes him to the park. He doesn't have the heart to tell him that it's raining, but Victor doesn't seem to mind. They find a bench and sit down while Yuuri holds an umbrella over both of them. With his other hand, he interlocks his pinky with Victor's. Victor stares for a few seconds before laughing so hard he starts coughing.  
  
Yuuri pats his back with a smile.  
  
“You're so backwards.” He laughs.  
  
Yeah, he thought so too.  
  
Yuuri pulls out his phone and shows it to Victor.  
  
“I though you were kidding about that.”  
  
“Matching set.” Yuuri smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just sat on a park bench. And Linked their pinkies together. And nothing else happened. Right? Right.


	23. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sit on a couch and eat a cupcake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Nikiforov Day Children!
> 
> Please enjoy them sitting on a couch and eating cake together, and that's it, that's all there is too it. 
> 
> Sweet and simple. 
> 
> ntbt'd.

It's a cool morning when Yuuri shakes Victor awake gently. 

Victor's eyes open and he meets Yuuri's gaze immediately. He's transcendent, Yuuri thinks, with his hair messed up from sleep and the lazy smile on his face and the way his eyes are still blinking sleep away. Light streams in through the window and Yuuri carefully sweeps Victor's hair out of his face. His skin is soft. Victor breathes through his nose but Yuuri can see his chest rise and fall either way. 

“Happy Birthday.” Yuuri whispers to Victor. 

This seems to get his attention and he's blinking awake now, fully. He leans up to kiss Yuuri and Yuuri lets him. One kiss turns into three pecks on his lips and when Victor settles back Yuuri smiles. 

“Thank you.” Victor whispers back, dragging his hand through hair and rubbing at his eyes. “This is a nice way to wake up.” His voice is still hoarse from sleep. Yuuri likes it a lot. 

“Mmhm. I made breakfast, if you want it.” 

“Mm. Very nice way to wake up.” He stretches and Yuuri drinks in the sight of his arms. “Come here.” Victor lifts up the blanket and Yuuri slides up against him. He wraps his arms around Victor's waist and puts his head on Victor's shoulder. 

“You're so warm.” 

“I'm happy.” Yuuri smiles against Victor's skin and Victor kisses the crown of his head. “I'm really lucky, you know that?” Yuuri nods. 

“I'm pretty lucky too.” He says and tries to get even closer to Victor. 

“What are we going to do then? For my Birthday.” 

“There's a party later.” Yuuri says. “Chris is throwing it.” 

“You told me yesterday.” Victor nods a long. “And you told me about the cake, and what we're going to wear, and what Phichit is going to say during drinks. I want to know what we are going to do.” Yuuri feels a blush creep into his face, but when he looks up at Victor he's turned a little red too. 

“Thats for after the party.” Yuuri says, poking him in the chest. 

“What if I want it now? Are you going to say no to the Birthday Boy, Yuuri?” Yuuri laughs. 

“At least have breakfast first.” 

“In bed?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes and with a sigh, pulls away from Victor to go get the food. He already put it on a tray and had every intention of bringing him breakfast in bed anyway, but now that he's asked for it, Yuuri doesn't really want to anymore. At least he knows his boyfriend well enough. 

He carries the tray over and back into the bedroom before setting the tray in Victor's lap. He plans to go get ready but Victor grabs his wrist. He rubs his thumb up and down it for a little, starring up at him. 

“Sit with me?” He finally asks. It looks like he wants to ask something else so Yuuri gets back into bed and leans his head on his shoulder. 

They sit in relative silence, Victor eating and Yuuri resting his head. The wind from outside blows some of the curtains out aways and lets more light in. To think, a year ago he was crying his eyes out on a plane heading home and now he's in bed with the man of his dreams. 

He really is lucky. 

When Victor finishes Yuuri cleans up and heads into the bathroom. He's already showered earlier so it's just a matter of getting dressed now. He eyes the bags sitting on the counter with distaste. This is going to take a lot of time. He doubts Victor will be patient enough, so he better get to it. 

The black thigh highs go on first. They're silk and they role up his legs easily enough. He pulls out the top and, alright, honestly, where did Victor find this sort of thing? Theres a line of fabric that clearly goes around his neck so he starts there. Two large strips of fabric he guesses he's supposed to cover his nipples with and then there's another string at the bottom to wrap around his chest. The panties are the same shade of dark blue that he pulls on and they make him feel just as awkward as panties always do. More so, actually, considering his ass is completely bare. 

Alright, it's a look. 

A Look, if you will. 

At least it matches his glasses. He turns around to look at the back of him and oh, okay. Sure. Easy access. 

He takes a deep breath and walking to the door before changing his mind and turning around. Easy access means easy access right? Why not just gift wrap himself all the way. He opens a few draws before he find the lube and puts it on the counter. Another deep breathe before he's unscrewing the cap and digging his fingers into it. 

Commit Yuuri! Commit!

He rubs one finger around slowly before pushing it into himself. 

Suffer for your love Yuuri! You can do it Yuuri! 

It's not at hard to do as it used to be, but it's still not absolutely enjoyable. He doesn't expect it to ever be absolutely enjoyable but he likes it a lot when Victor does it. He closes his eyes and pushes in another finger. 

In and out, he thrusts his fingers slowly, biting his lip and trying to get into the mood with out ruining his underwear. Harder said then done, honestly, because the longer he spreads himself the more he imagines it's Victor's hand and Victor's fingers inside him. Victor's mouth on his neck while he does so. 

He opens his eyes briefly, just to check, and no Victor isn't here before closing his eyes again to sink back into the fantasy. He wonders how long Victor's going to wait for him when he pushes in third finger and tries to spread himself as best he can. He curls his fingers to nudge his prostate just a bit and he feels himself squeeze down just from that.

“You couldn't even make it out of the bathroom?” Victor's voice in his ear makes jump, he pulls his fingers out and turns around sharply, his clean hand on Victor's chest. Victor chuckles and Yuuri fails to see whats funny because Victor has him trapped against the counter. “If you like lingerie that much, you can wear it all the time, I won't mind.” 

“Victor-”

“Shh, shh. Don't stop on my account.” He steps out of the way. This feels like the gift is ruined. “I'm just going to brush my teeth.” He goes to do that and Yuuri's heart is in his throat all of a sudden. 

He wants him to keep going, fine. It's his Birthday, he's not going to deny him. 

He turns back to the mirror and closes his eyes again, intent on enjoying himself now. Who cares about the panties anyway. He slides his fingers back in, intent on finding his prostate, and he does, pretty quickly this time. He rocks his erection against the counter, bites his lower lip and moans. He can hear that water turn off next to him and fabric rustling. His other hand reaches up to pulls at his nipple through the fabric. 

Victor's behind him against in an instant, and fuck him, Yuuri still jumps. 

“Very, very, very nice way to wake up.” Victor purrs in his ear and licks up his neck. “Are you my gift today?”

“Mmhm.” Any irritation he has fizzles away quickly enough when Victor's hands reach down and spread his cheeks apart. 

“You were going to make me wait until after the party, Yuuri?” He squeezes the soft skin there and Yuuri pulls his fingers out of himself to grab the counter with both hands. “Don't you think that's cruel, baby? Just really mean, I think. Who know when it would have ended.” 

“No idea.” Yuuri mumbles.

Victor kisses the base of his skull and then slowly, slowly kisses the whole way down his spine. Yuuri feels his toes curl. Victor must know too, somehow because he reaches around and dips one of his hands into Yuuri's panties. 

“You've got them wet.” Victor whispers. “Look at yourself.” 

Yuuri's eyes snap open. He looks like a mess. And to think, it's only nine thirty in the morning. There's a wet spot on the front of the blue, the fabric on his chest crinkled up at his nipples and Victor is sucking a hickey into his neck. 

So the morning is going great. 

When Victor is satisfied with the purple mark blooming at the spot, he goes back to spreading Yuuri's ass apart. He drops to his knees and--- 

Yuuri's brain short circuits when Victor's tongue pushes it's way into him. 

“Victor- Vic- Victor it's- your-B-Bir--”

“Exactly.” He pulls away to spit and Yuuri feels it slowly drip down to his balls. “I'm enjoying my present. Keep your eyes open.” He says before licking at him again. Yuuri's eyes might as well be rolling back into his skull. When he's satisfied, Yuuri's knees are shaking, and he can see the sweat on him in the mirror. 

Victor get's back up and reaches for the tube of lube. 

“Is that what this was? You were getting ready for me?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah? Such a dutiful present.” Victor smiles before grabbing Yuuri's right leg and hoisting it up to the sink. “I think it's a beautiful gift, don't you?” He asks, kissing his neck again. Yuuri can see Victor rub lube onto his erection and Yuuri blinks. 

“Victor-”

“You should look in the mirror, Yuuri. You're clearly not appreciating my gift as much as I am.” 

Oh. 

OH. 

“You too.” Yuuri mumbles, before turning his head to kiss him on the mouth. Like he meant it. “Don't take your eyes off of me.” 

“I never do.” 

He pushes into Yuuri slowly. It makes him feel punch drunk, but Victor's other hands slide against his skin until they settle on the fabric covering his chest. They pinch and twist his nipples gently, and that's at least slightly distracting.

Yuuri stares into the mirror when Victor is in him entirely. Both of them are breathing heavily, thoroughly debauched. He can see the point of their unification, especially when Victor starts moving and he can feel the drag of it against his insides.

Beautiful. 

Both of them, especially now, when they're together, attached. 

A vision. 

He pants while Victor fucks into him, slowly building up a rhythm that goes faster and faster and faster. Victor rocks against him, tugging at his nipples, kissing his neck and Yuuri moved with the moment, grinding against the counter. They gasp and moan in tandem. 

“I'm going to cum.” Victor whispers. 

“Yeah.” Yuuri nods. Yeah, yes, good, please. 

Victor bucks his hips up once, twice, three times before he's spilling into him and biting down on his neck. He stays in him and the friction is building the heat inside of him to astronomical proportions before he cums himself, ruining the new underwear. 

Victor slumps against him and it feels like Yuuri's holding both of them up with his hands. 

“Happy Birthday.” Yuuri mumbles and Victor snorts into his hair. 

“Cheers.” 

“You didn't even notice my stockings.” 

“Oh believe me.” Victor's hand dangles down and he dips his fingers into them. It tickles. “I noticed. I notice every part of you.” 

“You say the nicest things.” Yuuri says. “Shower.” He says in a harsher tone and Victor laughs, pulling him away from the counter, undressing him and showering together. 

Afterwards, when Victor's sitting in front of his laptop, Yuuri pulls out a cupcake from the fridge and sticks a candle into it. He lights it and walks it over to Victor. 

“Happy Birthday.” He says for the third time. 

Victor blows the candle out, grabs Yuuri's hand and pulls him down on the couch with him. 

“Thank you for the best present ever.” He kisses him behind his ear and Yuuri laughs. 

“Eat your cake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.amazon.com/Ribbon-Bikini-Lingerie-Adjustable-Straps/dp/B01KYC9298/ref=sr_1_66?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1482705716&sr=1-66&nodeID=1044962&refinements=p_n_size_browse-vebin%3A2343350011
> 
> For every one wondering.


	24. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wholesome New Years with friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!
> 
> Hope everyone has a good new year. 
> 
> Anyway, another good wholesome chapter for the whole family to enjoy!
> 
> ntbt'd

“Happy New Years!” The entire room cheers. 

A Champagne bottle pops open and another round of cheers goes around the room. Camera shutters go off in the back ground, and further then that fireworks explode in the sky. Yuuri can't see any of this though, because Victor Nikiforov dipped him into one of the hardest kisses he's ever had and the only thing he can see is Victor's closed eyes. 

The kiss lasts for a while. Victor kisses Yuuri like he's about to die, teeth and tongue and saliva and his smell and his skin are the only thing Yuuri can focus on. 

“I love you.” Victor whispers when he takes his mouth off of Yuuri and rights him upwards.

“I love you.” Yuuri says back, giving him another quick kiss on the lips before grabbing a champagne flute from a passing waiter and shooting the entire thing back. He had a plan today. A plan that required alcohol because he doesn't think he can handle it with out. 

“Be careful with your alcohol.” Yurio slides up to him with his own flute. “Wouldn't want a repeat of last year's banquet.” 

“You're too young to drink.” Victor says, an arm around Yuuri's lower back protectively. 

“Please.” Yurio rolls his eyes. “You've been drinking since you were a kid and so was I. Don't be a dick about it.” He knocks the flute back like it's nothing. “And what are you going to do? Take it away from me?” He smiles wide and angry and leaves them alone. 

“He's great.” Victor says.

“The best.” Yuuri agrees. “He's just nervous.” Yuuri points at where Yurio fidgets with his hands before pulling at Otabek's shirt sleeve. “Give him a break.” 

“Salt of the Earth.” Victor says. “Love the guy.” 

Yuuri snickers and watches Otabek put down his drink as Yurio grabbed his hand and pulled him out on the balcony before kissing him on the mouth. Aww. Good for them. Otabek leans down to kiss him again afterwards and he sweeps Yurio into his arms as he does. Aww. 

“Young love.” Yuuri whispers and grabs another flute before drinking that down in one go. “This champagne is miserable.” 

“You seem to like it well enough.” Victor smiles at him.

Phichit find them at that point, a massive smile on his face, drunk already. He pregames all the time, Yuuri knows from personal experience. He slats in between the both of them, arm outstretched with his phone and the pictures start clicking. 

“You guys are so cute.” Phichit whispers in between selfies into Yuuri's ear. “Couple of the year.” He whistles and Yuuri can't help but smile. 

“The new year or the old year?” Victor asks. 

“Every year!” Phichit yells before laughing and curling out from Victor's arm on his shoulder. “I'm gonna go find other people, text me about how it goes!” He points at Yuuri and walks away before he spots someone across the room and sprints full speed at them. 

He feels drunk enough that the plan is good in his mind now. Yeah. Yeah, new year new Yuuri! He can do this.

"About how what goes?" Victor turns to him. 

“Come on.” Yuuri says. He threads his fingers into Victor's grasp. “I want to show you something.” 

“Oh?” 

“You'll like it!” Yuuri pulls him through the house, Chris's mansion, until he finds what he's looking for. People are almost everywhere but he finds a relatively empty hallway. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Mmhm.” 

“You wanted to show me a broom closet?” 

“Mmhm.” 

“Why?” 

Yuuri drops on his knees and starts undoing Victor's slacks. Victor, to his credit goes along with it immediately with a smile on his face. He treads his fingers through Yuuri's hair. He hums appreciatively, reaching down a little lower to drag his knuckles across Yuuri's cheekbones. 

When Yuuri has Victor's cock in his hand he rubs it gently before leaning forward and resting his cheek against it. The skin is soft against him and the smell makes him hot. 

He opens his mouth and licks at the tip, gently dragging his tongue along the slit. Victor makes happy noises and digs his fingers into Yuuri's hair, grabbing it and pulling him closer. Yuuri goes easily, content with just being close to him. Closer closer closer. He wraps his mouth around the head and sucks in earnest. 

He wants Victor to make noises. He wants to hear how good he makes him feel in spite of the situation. The fact that anyone could hear the noise and open the door. He starts bobbing his head up and down and when he looks up he can see Victor biting his lip to keep quiet. Well fuck that, he could do better. 

He pulls off of his cock, lowers Victor's slacks down to his ankles and leans lower to lick his balls. Victor makes a high pitched noise before going ramrod straight. Yuuri reaches around to press his fingers into Victor's perineum. The hands in his hair grip him a lot harder. 

He kisses as much of the skin there he can get too before Victor lets out a sigh. 

“Yuuri-” 

“Do you want me to stop?” Yuuri pulls of almost immediately before the hands in his hair yank him closer, until his nose is shoved into Victor's pubic hair. 

“I'm going to cum.” Victor grits out. Yuuri laughs lightly. “Be inside me.” 

Yuuri's taken aback for a second. 

“You sure?”

“New Years, sunshine.” Victor winks at him and it's ridiculous that he still looks attractive with his hair matted down with sweat. “Are you going to say no to me on New Years?”

“No lube.” Yuuri says at which point he reaches for Yuuri's hand and when he gets it he puts it in his mouth and sucks vigorously, lathering him saliva. He opens his mouth and Yuuri retracts his fingers. “You sure?” Victor nods. 

Yuuri smiles against Victor's thigh and reaches around to trace over the ring of muscle before pushing his first finger in. Victor gasps lightly. When Yuuri looks up his eyes are closed and he's breathing through his nose as quietly as he can. Yuuri could stare at him for hours but for whatever reason, he's overwhelmed. Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's the circumstance, maybe he's overwhelmed with love. 

It could be anything really that drives him to reach around and swat at Victor's ass. 

“Did-” Victor chokes. “Did you just spank me?” 

Yuuri does it again. 

“Yuuri-”

“Pay attention to me.” Victor's eyes glaze over and wow he wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss him so much, but the angle is unfortunate, so he settles for pushing in more fingers and getting him as loose as possible while unbuttoning his own pants. 

He gets four fingers in, better safe then sorry, especially without lube. He spits on his hand and reaches down to try and get himself at least a little wet and plaint. 

“Ready?” He asks. 

“Mmhm.” He stands up, finally, and lifts Victor's leg up. Oh the flexibility of a skater.

It's a slow process. There's no need to rush, at this point. Victor breathes into his ear, hot against his skin and Yuuri rubs his back gently.

“I love you.” Victor whispers. “So much.” 

“I love you too.” He's fully in him now. Victor grips his shoulders as he rolls his hips. “You're the best thing to ever happen to me.” 

“Yuuri-” He tightens around him and Yuuri kisses the side of his face. “Faster-” The heat makes Yuuri's head spin.

“Easy, easy.” Yuuri whispers. “I'll hurt you-”

“Yuuri.” He says in A Voice before he bites down on Yuuri's neck. He wants it faster, alright, sure. Yuuri pumps his hips harder, almost a complete in and out before spanking him again. 

“Why do you want to get in trouble?” Yuuri whispers and Victor whines into his neck. 

“It's good!”

“You like it?” 

“It's really good!” Yuuri can't help but laugh at him. 

“Shh.”

“You're doing this----!” Victor bites down again sharply when Yuuri hits the prostate. He can feel himself drag against him, and it's so good, so warm, so perfect. 

He spills into him first but he can't bring himself to care. Victor ruts against his hip before Yuuri spanks him one more time and he cums with a muffled shout. 

“Happy New Years.” Yuuri whispers, petting his hair gently. 

“No you.” Victor mumbles. His breathing is still hard. “Clean me up?” He asks. 

“With pleasure.” Yuuri drops back down to his knees, turns Victor around and licks at the tacky white mess dripping down Victor's thighs.

“I love you.” Victor says when Yuuri stands up again and wipes his mouth clean.

“Kiss me then?” 

Victor dips him again. 

The kiss lasts even longer this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Clean New Years Celebration for the Whole Family to Enjoy!


	25. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot and Steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter exists because my heating went out and I'm cold. 
> 
> That's it.
> 
> Find inspiration in daily life or something. 
> 
> ntbt'd

Yuuri wraps the blanket around his shoulders tighter.

It's fun when the central heating in their building breaks, but it's even more fun when it breaks during a snow storm. Yuuri can see his breath. This is ridiculous. Victor left before the storm started and Yuuri can only assume he lost a boyfriend to the elements.

He can't start a fire, there's no fire place in their apartment, and what kind of apartment has a fire place anyway. All he can do is bundle up. He looks like a marshmallow, a shirt, two sweaters, a jacket, three pairs of socks and a wool blanket, and the cold still gets to him.

This sort of thing is a nightmare, Yuuri really couldn't handle the cold at all. Did it ever get this cold in Japan? No. Why couldn't they live in Japan? Who knows.

He's standing in front of the stove, willing the kettle to boil faster because this is what death feels like. His fingers are like ice cubes. He bounces around, desperately trying to feel warm but it seems so absolutely pointless.

The kettle whistles and he rushes to pour it into his ready cup. The steam rises up and fogs his glasses but he can't bring himself to care. The steam dissipates across his face and it's warm too. He takes his mug and moves back to the couch and to the warm spot he sort of made that is only sort of still there. Makkachin moves out of the way and then onto his lap. His belly is warm.

“You love me more then Victor, right?” Yuuri asks. He doesn't know how he's going to break the news that Victor froze to death. Makkachin just pants with his tongue out.

There's nothing to do. He could look at the computer but that would mean letting go of his hot mug and that was not happening. Maybe he could go take a hot bath... that was an idea. He drinks his tea and he can feel the liquid heat all the way down to his stomach.

His phone rings and it's across the couch. He moves carefully, so as not to spill the tea and to not nudge Makkachin over from his spot. Oh, Victor's calling him!

“Makkachin, Victor's not dead!" Yuuri cheers, settling back into his spot and unlocking his phone.

“Yuuri?” Victor sounds a little delirious. He hopes Victor didn't catch hypothermia.

“You're not dead! I was worried, you left and this -”

“Yeah, dear, that's nice, can you open the front door?”

“You forgot your key?” Yuuri stretches to see that Victor's keys were lying on the floor. “I'll be down in a few minutes.”

“Please hurry.” Victor says before the call drops.

“Uh oh.” Yuuri gets up and bemoans the loss of his heat for a few seconds before rushing to put on a pair of boots and leaving his blanket over the couch to sprint out the door. He grabs Victor's keys last second. He takes the stairs. There's no guarantee the elevator would work and he didn't want to get stuck.

When he opens the first set of doors, he can hear Victor hopping up and down behind the second one. He pushes the handle and Victor looks like he wants to cry. He brushes past him immediately, sprinting up the stairs. Yuuri would be mad but he leaves the gate open for two seconds and a gust of wind slams it shut for him. Understandable.

He rushes up the stairs to open the door to their apartment and Victor sprints inside.

“Why is it freezing?!” He asks.

“Heating broke again.” Yuuri throws him the blanket from the couch and watches Victor cocoon himself in it. Victor curses in colorful Russian that Yuuri ignores while he goes to pour him a cup of tea. At least it's still warm in the kettle. It fogs up his glasses again. “I was going to go sit in the tub.”

“Mmhm.” Victor nods, practically inhaling the tea. “That's good. Lets do that.”

Yuuri goes into the bathroom and turns on the hot water. Please please please let the gas still work. He bounces around, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, steam! There's steam coming out and when Yuuri dips a finger in, the water is hot. Thank god for that.

He lets it run, filling it up half way. Victor comes into the bathroom when the water is where it needs to be. The blanket drops to the floor and so does the rest of his clothing. He steps into the tub and shivers bodily before curling in on himself when he sits down.

“Come on.” Victor says once he composes himself, a hand outstretched for Yuuri to take. “Come inside.”

Yuuri smiles at him. His skin is already lobster red, wow, it takes no time at all for that. Yuuri has more layers to strip off but when he's finally naked he gets into the tub and presses his back against Victor's chest. The water reaches the top of his chest now, almost to his shoulders. It's hot, but in the face of this miserable weather, it doesn't burn. The heat is all encompassing, soft and warm and good.

“It's nice.” To say the least.

“Mmhm.” Victor kisses the back of his neck and Yuuri shivers. It's ticklish. Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri's chest. The water splashes out of the tub a little.

“Where did you even go?”

“Yurio needed help with his quad axle.”

“Aww.” Yuuri says because he knows it drives Victor up a wall. Victor trickles warm water on his face and Yuuri sputters. “Did he do it?”

“I couldn't get to the rink. It was supposed to be sunny today.”

“You know where it's sunny? In Japan.”

“Don't be bitter, Yuuri, we can't share a bath in Japan.”

“We can, Victor, my family owns the hot spring.”

“The Onsen.” Victor says and Yuuri splashes him.

“The Onsen.” He agrees, a smile forming at their old joke. 

He finally cranes his neck back and kisses Victor on the mouth. He's been waiting to do it all day, but he likes the situation. The mood. Victor smiles into it and Yuuri turns around completely, chest to chest.

“Want to get warm?” Victor says in his seduction voice and Yuuri splashes him again.

“It's too cold. Just lay here with me okay?”

“Do I look like I'm going anywhere? Besides,” Victor smiles and reaches around to grab his ass. “With a view like this where would I even want to go?”

Yuuri snorts. They sit in the water and languish in the warmth until it gets too cold and Yuuri tries to run more hot water in, but it's not warming up.

“The gas shut off.” Victor says. “Got it just in time.” He kisses Yuuri's ear.

“What now then?”

“Want to get in bed?”

“It's to early to sleep.”

“We'll sit on our computers like a modern couple.”

“Fancy.” They dry off as quickly as possible, but they half ass it at best before turning and sprinting into their bedroom. They get under the covers naked and press against each other, laughing. They wrap their sheets around each other and try not to think about how miserable getting up to do anything is going to be.

When both of them are on their laptops, Victor reaches over and kisses Yuuri's face.

“Love you.” Yuuri says and Victor pulls away and that only makes him come back and give him more sloppy kisses. Yuuri can't stop giggling.

“You too.” Victor says and nuzzles his nose.

Yuuri sighs happily.

Thank god the heating went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone share a bath with me.


	26. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His joints hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. 
> 
> College started up again and my will to live left me. 
> 
> I'm sure those two things are entirely unrelated. 
> 
> ntbt'd.

Being a figure skater is hard. 

Obviously, Victor thinks if it was easy, anyone would do it. There's a lot to the sport, and it is a sport no matter what anyone says or thinks. It's straining, on the body, emotionally, physically exhausting. Picking it back up after he's not done it for a while, well, it's not hard, not for him. He's been doing this since he was six, it's like riding a bicycle for him. But his body argues. 

His age really shows when he comes out of a jump with a groan. He lands it, easily, perfectly, sure, but his knee smarts and the pain shoots up his spine all the way into his teeth. His back hurts when he does his spins. It's not like he can't do it, it's just a more painful then it has been before. 

He watches Yuuri stretch outside of the rink, on the opposite side of the room, with Yurio. It's easier to watch them then to actively hurt himself. Yakov calls him over and Victor skates over to him. 

“Are you alright?” He asks. 

“I'm old.” Victor says. 

“This is what you get for not practicing.” Yakov chides him. “When you get home, you should take a hot shower.” 

“I know.” 

“You won't do it though.” Yakov shakes his head. 

“Probably not.” Victor smiles. 

“Another four splits and you're done.” He says and Victor gets back to doing his jumps. He sees, from the corner of his eye as he gains his speed that Yakov crosses the room and pulls Yuuri aside, tells him something and Yuuri looks back and forth between Yakov and him. The air whips Victor's hair into his eyes and he's forced to concentrate. 

When he gets off the ice, sits on a bench and works his skates off, Yuuri comes up to him. 

“Did Yakov tattle on me?” Yuuri tilts his head with a small smile. 

“He said you're an old man and that I can do better.” Victor laughs, leaning forward enough that his head bumps into Yuuri's stomach while he undoes his laces. 

“You probably can.” Victor says. He feels Yuuri's hand on his head, patting it gently, messing up his hair, but he can't bring himself to care. He needs a shower anyway. 

“I don't really want to.” 

“You don't really want to, but you do want to?” 

“I mean, if someone just strolled by and asked to get married, I'd probably say yes? I wouldn't, you know, actively seek anyone out.” 

“I'm just the low maintenance option for you, huh?” He sits up straight and Yuuri cups his face. 

“You've never been low maintenance in your entire life.” Victor laughs and Yuuri joins in. He gives Victor a hand and pulls him up when Victor takes it. “Want to head home?” 

“So you can find a new fiance?” 

“Mmhm. Never know who you can bump into.” Victor checks him with his shoulder and Yuuri chuckles lightly, reaching down to squeeze his hand before letting go and heading towards the door. Victor fallows. 

By the time they get to their apartment, it's already dark outside. Yuuri cooks dinner and Victor watches him do it from the counter he's sitting on. At some point he moves to stand directly behind him, pressing himself against Yuuri, pressing his face into Yuuri's neck. 

“You're not really going to replace-”

“Of course not. Don't be silly.” Victor presses his arms around Yuuri and kisses behind his ear. 

“I missed you.” He says. 

“I didn't go anywhere.” 

“Still.” He can't stand being apart from him. 

They eat dinner and Victor cleans the plates. Yuuri disappears into the bedroom and Victor finishes as quickly as he can. When he's done, he heads into the bedroom. Yuuri, sadly, not naked on the bed. Shame, that. He's sitting on the corner of the bed with a box next to him, and this Victor can get behind. 

“Yakov told me to shove you in a shower.” 

“O- oh.” Victor says. 

“I thought we could do something more fun then that, though.” Victor gets on the bed, pulling clothes off as he goes. 

“Are you going to relax me?” He asks in the most seductive voice he has.

“Something like that.” Yuuri lifts up a red candle and Victor's heart shoots into his throat. 

“Ah-” He says. There's a smile on Yuuri's face that clearly and plainly states it's not for mood lighting. “Why not.” He shrugs. He tries to maintain his calm aloofness, but it's kind of hard. 

“I know what I'm doing, if it makes you feel any better.” Yuuri says and sets the box on the floor. He goes to get a lighter and Victor is left alone. 

“How?” 

“Lot's of porn.” Yuuri calls. 

“Really?” 

“I read up on it.” He says when he's back in the room. “You need to stop getting excited every time I mention pornography.” Victor smiles. 

“It's very exciting though. Thinking about your jerking off is--” He's laying flat on his back, naked, when Yuuri flicks the lighter on. “Very... exciting.” 

“We don't have to.” Yuuri says. He's so calm. So patient. So sweet. 

“I-” He swallows. “Let's go slow.” 

“Slow.” Yuuri smiles. “I can do slow.” 

Yuuri leans down to kiss him, slowly, carefully, like he's a fragile thing made of glass. Well, parts of him are. And he doesn't mind this sort of thing, not really, doesn't mind Yuuri babying him, doesn't mind being completely naked while Yuuri is fully dressed at his side. Yuuri nuzzles his neck slowly. Carefully. 

“Yeah.” Victor nods. 

“Okay.” Victor closes his eyes and hears the lighter flick on and after that hears the minuscule popping noise of the candle wick being lit. Yuuri's hand on his stomach shocks him a little bit, Yuuri's fingers are cold and he's expecting heat. The fingers draw down, glancing over his hips, trailing down his happy trail and wrapping around his cock. He makes a noise and he imagines Yuuri smiles. Yuuri pumps him to a semi before the first drop hits. 

It lands on his knee and Victor almost jerks upwards. It's like a micro burn, heavily concentrated, hot hot hot until it descends into just warm and smooth against his leg. 

“More?” He asks, the hand around his dick still stroking up and down. Victor nods. “On your knee or can I move up?” 

“Not my dick.” He says immediately and feels a little silly for it. 

“Mmhm.” Yuuri says and he feels a trail of flame and fire up his thigh. As the wax cools and hardens, it feels good. The first few seconds, Victor doesn't like, but the time after that feels enjoyable. Like the warmth of a bath that gets inside of you. 

More drips on his other leg before Yuuri teases the slit in his cock. Victor doesn't restrain his noises. There's no need. Yuuri makes a big pool of it on his chest, around his nipples and on his collar bones. Yuuri jerks him off and he can feel himself twitching in Yuuri's grip. 

“Good-” He mumbles. He keeps his eyes closed the entire time so Yuuri's kiss shocks him. 

“I'm glad you like it.” 

“Ah-” Yuuri twists his hand, gently, and squeezes down. Victor humps Yuuri's hand while Yuuri pours more scalding wax on his chest. Pockets off fire flare and die. Yuuri blows on his chest to cool the wax faster and that feels good too, the cold air, especially when it glances against his nipples. 

Who knew this would be A Thing? 

He feels himself get close and he tells Yuuri as much. Three drops of wax, diagonally across his chest and a squeeze of Yuuri's hand and he's cumming in spurts upwards that fall and settle on his hips. He feels filthy. 

“You like it.” He sounds so happy with himself. Victor opens his eyes when he hears Yuuri blow the candle out. “Easy.” He reaches to cup Victor's face. “Easy, right?” 

“Mmhm.” He feels a little stupid, right now. Yuuri kisses him again, his tongue pushing against Victor's. 

“I'm going to pull all of it off now, alright?” Victor nods, delirious. “Good.” Yuuri says. Victor feels Yuuri's finger nail push against the wax at his knee, pushing against it until Victor sees it split down the middle and pop off. The cold air against the spot feels good. He realizes Yuuri's blowing at the skin. 

It's a slow process, getting all of the wax off and he closes his eyes a few times. Yuuri blows cold air and Victor relishes. When all of it is off, Victor watches Yuuri uncap a bottle of lotion. 

“Is this the relaxing part?” 

“You seem pretty boneless to me.” 

“You got me.” Victor says and Yuuri laughs. Yuuri's fingers are soft and wet and smell like lavender when they massage the tender skin. The angry red of his skin slowly fades back into pale white. It feels good, looks good, smells good and Victor has a hard time staying awake. “I'm tired.” He says. 

“Old man.” Yuuri chides kissing him. “Go to sleep.” 

“I feel better.” Victor reassures Yuuri, because it was Yuuri who needed this and definitely not anyone else.

“I'm glad.” Yuuri nods, rubbing lotion onto his collar bones. “Go to sleep Vitya.” 

“Mm. Okay.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mmhm.” 

Victor's out like a light.


	27. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inauguration day is here. 
> 
> My university is protesting with a walk out, but since I hurt my leg I sat at home and did this instead. 
> 
> An anon requested this, so here you go budy. Hope this is, at least vaguely, what you wanted. 
> 
> ntbt'd

The rink is empty by now. It has been for about half an hour now, when Yakov tossed him the keys and left. Well, almost empty. 

Yuuri's been doing spins the entire day, and he is showing no signs of stopping. He's like a top, rotating around a singular axis. He's so gorgeous, Victor can't help but stare at him. He just keeps going and going and going and he's going to make himself dizzy just looking at him. 

“Do you want to keep going, Yuuri? Everyone else left already.” He points to the door and hears Yuuri's skates scratch the ice. Victor turns to look at him, red faced and panting. 

“I'm not doing it right.” He says. 

“I think you're doing it perfectly.” Victor gets back into the rink with him, the keys sit on his jacket on the small bench. 

“Victor, I'm not doing it right.” Yuuri insists. Victor smiles and skates up to him. 

“I think it's fine.” 

“What do you know?” Yuuri jokes, pushing Victor away from him before starting the spin again, circling the ring and then, with enough speed, grabbing his ankle and twisting into the position. He's so stupidly pretty. When he blinks himself to sense though, he sees the problem. He skates closer to him, waiting for him to come out of rotation. 

“You're holding your leg in the wrong place. Your hand slides down and it throws your balance off. But it's good, that aside.” He's been throwing praise at him all day because Yuuri was good today, really good. He landed all of his jumps and slights and mistakes aside, slights and mistakes that the judges wouldn't see but a skater would, he's been excellent today.

Yuuri nods attentively, face red from physical strain. He rotates around and skates off, gains his speed and then enters his spin. Victor claps. It's such a quick adjustment, it's so good, he's so good. 

“It's better right?” Yuuri asks on his last rotation. He slows down with a scratch of ice. 

“Perfect!” Victor skates over to him, a hand on his shoulder keeping him steady. “That was a great adjustment, you did it perfectly!” He whistles before kissing his cheek. “You're so good at adjustments!” Victor cheers. 

“I'm not good at anything else though.” Victor shakes his head. 

“Wrong.”

“Not really.”

“Wrong.” Victor says, getting as close to Yuuri's face as he can. “Don't argue with your coach.”

“But-”

“Mm. No.” Victor shakes his head. “Second place at the GPF is nothing to laugh at.” He throws his arm over Yuuri's shoulder. “You're great! You're a great skater, and you have great stamina, and you're a good person, you're nice and fun and beautiful. And you have a great boyfriend.” Victor gushes. “When you apply yourself, you're so beautiful, Yuuri. You're breathtaking.” 

“I-” Yuuri's red again, and not from the strain of skating this time. 

“Mmhm.” Victor kisses his temple. “I thought I would grow out of being in awe every time you get on the ice, but I still am! Every time. Mmhm.” Victor nods. “No one else gets to me like you do. No one else is-” Yuuri turns to kiss him, biting his lip. Victor pushes him away. “No one else is as good as you are.” 

“Vic-”

“You're fantastic Yuuri!” He leans forward and kisses Yuuri himself this time. “A vision.” He says in between kisses. “If you can't trust yourself, that's okay. You just have to trust me, alright?” He cups Yuuri's face. “I'm a great coach right?” 

Yuuri's eyes are wide. He nods. He nods again, more aggressively like the words clicked in his mind. Victor smiles, grabbing him by the waist and spinning him around. 

“I love you!” Yuuri laughs when Victor slows down and pulls him closer. “Yeah, okay. Okay, I can trust you.” 

“Good! I mean, I would hope so.” Victor spins around him. “Do the spin again, just to make sure you got it, alright?” Yuuri nods and twists out of Victor's hands to gain speed. He repeats the motion, over rotates in his excitement but the form is right. “See! See!” Victor skates to him and almost tackles him to the floor. 

“Yeah.” Yuuri's breathless. 

“You're the best, look at how quick you got that! Perfect!” Victor cheers, spinning him around again. “You're so good, Yuuri!” He presses his face into Yuuri's hair when he kisses him again. He smells good. He always does. 

“Stop-” Yuuri whines, but there's a smile on his face and he's looking at Victor with wide happy eyes. 

“So good, Yuuri. You're everything I've ever wanted.” Victor whispers. “More, even.” He kisses Yuuri's jaw. “I love you.” He says. “Every part of you.” 

“I do too.” He says and Victor smiles against him. 

“Yes! That's the self confidence I want to see!” 

“No- I mean-” Yuuri turns even redder, somehow. “I mean I love you too.” He pushes Victor, but there's no punch to it. 

“I mean, yeah, obviously.” Victor nods, as if it's proven scientific fact. It is, by the way. “But! But I want you to be happy too, alright? And in love with yourself too.” He swings him around gently. They should have more heartfelt conversations on the ice, it's so much easier here. 

“I-”

“And if you can't.” He says before Yuuri gets into his own head. “Then just listen to everything I say. Okay? Because I love you.” 

“Because you love me.” Yuuri nods. He presses himself hard to Victor and he can feel Yuuri's dick press against his thigh. 

“You love me that much?” Victor laughs, pushing his thigh back against Yuuri's erection. 

“I-” Yuuri takes a deep breathe. “I like it when you say that I'm good.” 

“Because you are.” Victor pulls him closer. He hopes that both of them have the strength in their legs to stay upright, because peeling themselves off of the ice is going to be a nightmare. “You're lovely.” He says and Yuuri rocks his hips against Victor's leg, gasping. “You're always beautiful, you know that? I'm so lucky, Yuuri.” He kisses him. 

Yuuri kisses back, slowly. He's shaking in Victor's hands. He reaches around and cups his ass, pulling him closer. Yuuri moans. Victor's content with just watching him writhe on his leg. He leans forward and presses his face into Yuuri's neck, biting down and sucking as hard as he can. He pulls off of the slowly blooming mark. 

“You're so pretty, Yuuri. Soft and beautiful.” Warm, his mind supplies. The space between Yuuri's legs radiates heat onto his thigh. “There you go.” He whispers. “Whatever you need darling.” 

“Mmhm.” Yuuri grinds down on his leg, and one of his skates sweep along the ice. Victor's quick to right him. 

“Carefully now.” He kneads the skin in his hands and Yuuri gives him breathy little moans. “Don't want to hurt yourself.” He kisses him. Yuuri's getting sloppy, open mouthed and Victor knows he's getting closer and closer. “Easy, easy.” He purrs. 

“Victor-”

“When ever you want.” Yuuri nods aggressively and Victor murmurs more praise into his ear until Yuuri grabs his shoulders and tries his hardest to not cum. “When ever you want.” Victor says, pushing Yuuri's cock into his leg. “It's fine, I'll clean you up.” He promises. “Cum for me, please?” He asks and Yuuri grinds against him even harder then before. 

Yuuri comes with a shout, clinging to Victor. The fabric where Yuuri was is wet, but Yuuri looks more uncomfortable then he is. They have a pair of spare jeans, but no spare underwear. Victor could loan him his, if it was an issue. He skates them both over to the rim of the rink. 

“Good?” Victor asks, brushing Yuuri's hair out of his face. 

“Mmhm.” 

“I'm glad. If you want me to be nice to you, all you have to do is ask.” 

“You're always nice to me.” Yuuri says, finally coming back to reality, his hands gripping the plastic underhand. 

“You deserve it.” Victor kiss him again, on the cheek. “Want to go home?” 

Yuuri nods.


	28. Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He appreciates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get a law degree. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long, but school is trying to kill me, so I'm sure you understand. 
> 
> Someone asked for this, can't remember where or who, but who ever you are, where ever you are, enjoy.
> 
> [GUESS WHO HAS FANART NOW AND NOTHING MATTERS ANYMORE](http://thuggydereafterdark.tumblr.com/post/156258290732/what-what-does-my-pretty-girl-want)

The thing looks like a gummy worm. 

They're both starring at it in the window display of the store. Victor looks at it and then at Yuuri and then back at the thing in the window. Yuuri licks his lips, Victor can see it from the corner of his eye and he feels himself growing warmer. 

Most of the time, ninety percent of the time, they buy their sex toys online. The beauty of the anonymity of the internet lets both of them get away with weird purchases. They have a lot of them. The other ten percent, they had before they got together. 

And that's fine. 

Victor likes to think about Yuuri fucking a dildo he bought on his own and hid in his room. He likes to think of the entire ritual, of Yuuri triple checking that his door is locked, of closing the blinds and pulling the box with it from under the bed. Pulling the lube out from the back of his closet. Laying a towel on his bed. Rushing because who knows if he really locked the door or not, and anyone could come in at any moment. His fingers pressing into him as fast as possible, and then the dildo, as far up as he can go. Laying on his back and fucking himself and jerking off. Cumming all over himself a few minutes later, biting his lip to keep quiet, cleaning himself as quickly as he can, still red faced and gaping open. 

“Victor?” Yuuri pokes his cheek.

He likes thinking about it, is the point.

“We can go in. If you want to, I mean.” He says, turning away from Yuuri to looking back at it. 

“If you want to.” Yuuri says, lacing their fingers together and pulling him inside. 

It costs forty five dollars, and honestly, God Bless America and it's unending frugality. Victor pretends he can't speak English and let's Yuuri embarrass himself. The woman that helps them is very smiley, very happy to be helping such a cute foreign couple. She doesn't recognize them, thank god. He opens his wallet and pulls out the bills they need. At least the bag is discreet. 

“How are we going to take that abomination through customs?” Victor asks loudly and in Russian, smiling at the cashier. 

“We'll cross that bridge when we get there.” Yuuri answers in Japanese and takes the bag from the woman's hand. 

Their hotel room is nice. It's going to be nicer when both of them are naked and breathless on the bed, but it's pretty decent now. They shower together, take their time enjoying themselves, enjoying each other. The stall is pretty large, but they're pressed up against each other all the same. 

Victor kisses Yuuri's neck, licks strips up his spine and Yuuri returns the favor, his fingers gripping at his cock, kneading his ass in his palms. He leans down and kisses him and it's wonderful. It's always so easy with Yuuri, so complete and undone all at once. 

When the shower is done, they move to the bed. Yuuri lays back first and alright, that's fine too. Victor wanted to make Yuuri do all the work, but he misses his window of opportunity. 

“Give me your hands.” Victor rubs Yuuri's wrist.

“Mm. Do it for me.” He lays back and pushes his glasses up on his nose. Lazy. 

“It's going to take twice as long like that- Mm.” Yuuri's foot curls little patterns into his spine. “Fine.” Victor makes a face and nudges Yuuri's legs apart. “Please appreciate the effort I'm putting into this.” Yuuri snorts. 

“I always appreciate it.” 

“Liar.” Victor runs his fingers around Yuuri before pushing his fingers in, two in one go. The luxury of having an active sex life. He fucks Yuuri with his fingers until he's leaking, kissing his knee. 

“I don't think so.” 

“No?” 

“I appreciate.” Yuuri purrs at him before sitting up. “Here.” He takes the bottle of lube and pushes Victor's legs apart. “Please appreciate my effort.” A finger gets pressed into him, curled around. Well, okay, there's no reason to make fun of him, honestly, Yuuri needs to calm--- 

“There, right-” 

“I know.” Yuuri leans forward. He proves his point by poking there again. “I'm appreciating.” 

“Alright.” Victor nudges him out of the way. If that's how it's going to be. Victor puts his own finger into himself, stretching himself quickly. When he's satisfied, he opens his eyes to see that Yuuri's enjoying the sight of him. 

“Now?” 

“If you want.” He swallows. That's nice too. Yuuri, starring at him like that. Like Victor belongs to him. He does, obviously, but still. It's very reassuring. 

Yuuri leans over to pull the double ended dildo from the bag. It really does look like a gummy worm. Like a massive, twenty five inch long, clear, purple, silicone gummy worm. 

“It's pretty thick.” Yuuri says, holding it with one hand. 

“We don't have to.” He wants to though. 

“I'm just- you know. Discussing.” 

“Right.” Victor nods. “Well.” Yuuri nods and they're sitting opposite each other immediately. “Should I-” 

“Please.” Victor smiles. 

“Put it in me?” He says. Yuuri meets his eyes and nods. He watches Yuuri's quick fingers cover his end with lube. He breathes out when the end brushes him. Bites his lip when Yuuri pushes the dildo into him. It takes a few seconds, to adjust. “Now you.” 

Yuuri nods, and Victor does the same motions, slower, though. Yuuri opens up beautifully for him, and Victor smiles. 

“Now what?” Yuuri's breath is shallow. Both of them are already leaking. 

“Move closer to me.” He reaches out to take Yuuri's hand. “Easy.” Yuuri stretches his long legs to lock behind Victor's spine and he slowly pulls himself towards him, pushing the dildo further in. 

“I'm not going the entire way, come closer to me too.” He's gasping in that pretty way that makes the forty five dollars worth it. Victor laces their fingers together and shifts forward. He immediately understands why Yuuri can't breath. It is thick, and willfully impaling yourself on it is a spectacular feeling. 

“Good.” Victor mumbles. “Good. This is good.” 

“Mmhm.” Yuuri leans forward a little more with a groan. They both inch closer to each other, until they can touch their foreheads together. He feels so insanely full, there's pressure in his lower back, even. “Yuuri-”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Yuuri breathes against him, skin on skin. This is good. With a view like this, Yuuri is breathtaking. He can see the exact spot the dildo goes into him, he's a little red, stretched open with it. “Fuck- Victor.” 

“I know. I know. You want to try moving?” Yuuri shakes his head. Victor rolls his hips and both of them groan at the same time. 

“Again-” 

“Yes, yeah, yeah.” Victor rolls his hips and Yuuri throws his head back. Victor gets to watch him, and he is everything. Yuuri jolts his hips forward and Victor gets the effect himself, the thing brushes against his prostate and he feels delusional. “Should we jerk off- I don't-' Yuuri shakes his head. 

“Don't let go of my hands.” Victor nods. 

They roll their hips and try to keep saliva in their mouths and not on their chins. Victor leans across again, kissing Yuuri, but it's lazy. Open mouthed. Yuuri reciprocates the same way. They go back and forth, back and forth until he feels Yuuri squeeze down on Victor's hands. Victor's nodding before a splash of white gets on his chest 

Victor starts rolling his hips and Yuuri's over sensitive. Howling, begging until Victor cums, spilling over Yuuri, leaning forward and slumping together. 

“You or me first?” Yuuri mumbles into Victor's ear. 

“Same time. Only- only fair.” He grabs the thing by the middle and starts pulling, slowly. The drag of it feels heavenly, makes him squirm and Yuuri's not doing my better. When it's out of them they're both panting again. Victor slumps against Yuuri who slumps against the bed. 

They lay there for a few moments, kissing lazily, before Victor turns his head to look at it again. 

“Seriously. How are we getting that through customs?” 

Yuuri snorts into his skin. 

“I'm not being cute, they won't let me back into Russia with that.” 

“Alright.” 

“Yuuri, I'm not joking.” 

“Go to sleep dear.” 

“Yuuri.” 

“Goodnight.” 

“I really wants to keep it. “

“Bye.” 

"Yuuri."

**Author's Note:**

> [iamalivenow](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) is me on tumblr, come say hi, I'm nice, I swear. 
> 
> I take requests there!
> 
> Comments always appreciated!
> 
> If you make anything, please tell me!
> 
> ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡


End file.
